


Voltron Season 7/8 Rewrite

by LauraLawrence



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode Summaries, Fix-It of Sorts, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personal Growth, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 08, Self-Sacrifice, TAG ALL THE THINGS, Team as Family, Trauma, episode rewrite, not really a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 62,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLawrence/pseuds/LauraLawrence
Summary: After defeating Lotor, the Paladins find that what had been minutes for them, was three years for the Universe.Facing new enemies and challenges the Paladins must finally journey home, but after all this time, is home still even there?This is my personal rewrite of Season 7 and 8 in episodic summary form.





	1. Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> All opinions posted are my own, I'm not trying to speak for anyone else. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a great day!

# Explanation and first changes

 

> So, this part was written well before Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos came out in recent interviews and and said some wild stuff about the series, causing some of my views below to have changed. I’m not going to get into all my feelings on everything they said, I will only say that I disliked most of it.

Like a majority of the fandom I was disappointed with Voltron’s final season and ending. From the unsettling feeling of watching all the characters act so out of character, to the unfinished arcs and plotlines; for me the whole thing left a lot to be desired.

So, as a healing process to get over the disappointment, I decided to start writing up how I had originally theorized the show might end back when I first saw Season 6. What started as a brief overall summary of my original theory eventually evolved into a complete rewrite of Seasons 7 and 8. And after putting so much time into writing this, I figured I would share it.

Now, I know that not everyone hated the final season, and that some even loved it. That’s completely fine, there’s nothing wrong with loving the canon story as is, and I’m not trying to insult any of the fans who enjoyed it, or the show’s creators. I’m not even saying that this is a better version of what we got. Writing this was just a fun, therapeutic thing for me to do to work though my personal disappointments, and I thought maybe others would find some enjoyment from it.

Truth be told, I don’t hate the creators for what they wrote. In fact, I loved a lot of their early ideas and concepts for the show; I just didn’t care for the path they took the story and characters on towards the end of the series. Though, to be honest, I believe that a lot of what we ended up with on screen was due to circumstances behind the scenes, and that the crew didn’t get to tell the story that they wanted to tell.

Anyhow, just to be clear from the start, I am not going to have any confirmed endgame pairings with any of the Paladins, Shiro, or Romelle in this version. We all have our favorite pairings, but I want to make this something that anyone can enjoy no matter who they ship. This version I am just going to focus on trying to develop all the characters and their relationships platonically.

My plan is to stick to the canon number of episodes the show had. So that’s going to limit me on stuff, but it’s ok, I like a challenge.

 

Also I want to say a huge thanks to my best friend who’s helped beta some of this for me. Punctuation and sentence structure are my mortal enemies. I try my best, but I fail. She’s taken time out of her life to help me with this, and I love and appreciate her for all she does for me.

I also tend to be long winded and over-explain myself. Sorry.

 

* * *

 

So, to start things off, before I actually get into the S7/8 rewrite, there are some changes I need to make in season 6 that will affect things in the other seasons.

First change comes from S6E2 “Razor’s Edge”  
In the scene where Lance is talking to the mice about his feelings for Allura. The way it canonically goes, is that he makes the comment (in regards to having a broken heart), “I was the one breaking hearts!” This line needs to go.

Reason being is in S8E1 “Launch Date” Lance’s mother tells Allura that Lance’s popularity with women is all talk. Well, what that S8 scene tells us is that in S6 Lance still believes in his made up fantasies of how people view him. That ruins any possible growth he’s had in terms of accepting who he really is and how people see him.

So, in my version of the S6E2 scene, Lance himself tells the mice that his Casanova attitude is something he puts on to mask his insecurities and that he’s never actually had a girlfriend. He shares that as time has gone on he’s come to realize that his feelings for Allura are genuine and he no longer wants to be an act around her. To him Allura has always been so honest with her feelings and who she is, and that’s how he wants to be, not this false persona of “Loverboy Lance.” He just wants to be Lance.

He regrets that it’s taken him so long to realize this, as Allura now seems to have a blooming relationship with Lotor, but he realizes that even if it is too late for a romantic relationship with her, he’s alright with that; he truly cares for Allura, and her happiness is more important to him then his own. If being with Lotor is what makes her happy, then just being Allura’s friend and a part of her life is more than enough for him.

The scene ends with Lance feeling more at ease with himself. He may not get the exact happy ending he wants, but he knows that by just being his true self he will be a happier person, not matter how his story ends.

 

* * *

 

Going on from that, in this version the mice would NOT tell Allura about Lance’s feelings; instead Lance would drop his flirtatious ways and persona and be more open and honest about who he is. In the show Allura always reacted negatively, or outright ignored Lance’s come ons; so when he drops all that and is just himself, Allura notices his personal growth without the Mice’s influence.

For instance, in “Monsters & Mana” when Allura is contacted by Lotor about the ships being ready to test; rather than looking upset and sulking after Allura leaves, Lance tells her that if there is anything the two of them need help with, he’d be happy to assist. Lacking any ulterior motives and truly wanting to help them catches Allura’s attention. She declines his offer as it’s only a two person job at the moment, and when Lance graciously accepts that answer without a complaint, Allura really sees something different about him.

Having this scene would work to show the contrast between his character and attitude now compared to the way he acted in S6E2 when he wanted to be “the third wheel” just so Lotor and Allura couldn’t be alone.

For those who ship Lance and Allura, this is not me killing the ship. Even though there will be no official pairings in this version, I still want to develop these two so that if you ship that, the foundation could be there by the end of the story.

Personally, I believe for them to work as a couple, Lance needs to go through personal development and growth before they get together. To sum it up, Lance himself -and not his mother- needs to acknowledge his false persona, and he needs to choose to change, not in order to win Allura, but because her spirit and nature has inspired him to be the true version of himself. This causes him to realize that having a relationship with Allura isn’t about his feelings alone, and he would stop making unwanted advances towards her or getting in the way of any relationship she might want with someone else. All this development is what Allura would become attracted to and is vital for them to ever have a long and healthy relationship.

Now, I will say I think the writers tried to hint to elements of this, but it didn't really come work to me. As the show stands now, I get an icky feeling from the narrative and way their relationship develops. Like many people, the sudden shift in gears after Lotor’s betrayal and Allura’s heartbreak made it seem like her sudden interest in Lance was her just going for a safe rebound because the mice told her that he liked her. That is in no way, shape, of form fair to either Lance or Allura.

 

So, now with this change in mind, let’s get to my version of season seven…


	2. A Little Adventure & The Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A Little Adventure"  
> Right after the defeat of Lotor, Keith, Krolia, and Allura monitor Shiro's recovery after his recent soul transfer, while Coran, Romelle, and the other Paladins attempt to get some Faunaonium to recharge the Lions.
> 
> "The Ruins"  
> Starting on their long journey home, the Paladins stumble upon a Blade distress call, which leads them to a desolate planet. Questions arise as they meet the planet's sole survivor, Macidus.

# A Little Adventure & The Ruins

 

 

> Because there’s not many changes I made to “A Little Adventure”, I put it together with “The Ruins”.

### A Little Adventure

This story is pretty much fine as is. Getting the full background of Keith and Shiro’s story, Griffin’s appearance, and the other Paladin’s hijinks is all good.

The only thing about the story that I would change is the reasoning for Shiro being in the pod. Rather than another ‘Will Shiro survive!?” plot to deal with, he’s in the pod to heal the wounds from his and Keith’s battle, and for some observation that everything with the transference went well.

Because Shiro is not barely hanging onto life again, the setting is more relaxed for Keith, Krolia, and Allura. Keith and Krolia talk a bit about Keith and Shiro’s youth, which piques Allura’s curiosity, as she had never heard how they knew each other before Voltron. So, Keith shares with Allura how he and Shiro met and became friends, which is what the flashbacks are.

I know these are little details, but they have huge meanings for my version. First, from this point on Shiro will no longer be a character for the story to abuse. He’s been through the harshest of fires and has come out tempered and refined. He is now rid of the illness that plagued him for years, he’s completely free of any control Haggar had over him, and the Galra arm that was a reminder of all the pain he endured as the Champion is gone. Shiro has overcome all that life has thrown at him and is no longer a victim for the story, but instead has become a victor of the story.

As for Keith, willingly opening up and sharing some of his past with Allura shows that he has grown during his time away from the Paladins and is opening up to people. I’m not going to really go into detail about this yet, since it will come up more later, but this is the first sign of the growth he’s gone through.

 

 

### The Ruins

After Shiro comes out of the pod fully healed and in good health, they all decide to head to earth to get the plans Sam has to build a new Castle Ship. With their Lions’ powers depleted the trip is going to take over a year. Pidge tries to contact the Voltron Coalition but is unable to get any response from their friends. As they discuss things, the subject of Shiro’s Clone is brought up. Shiro begins to apologize for the Clone’s actions, but the others try to stop him, saying it wasn’t him. Shiro, however, disagrees.

Shiro explains he and the Clone are the same person, as they merged into one being. He explains that from the moment he had woken up on the Galra cruiser he had known that there was something wrong. Though he tried to act normal and continue on with things before his death, he was in a constant state of fear, anxiety, and had an ever present sense of wrongness. No matter what he tried he couldn’t get past it, and rather than opening up to the Paladins and allowing them to help, he felt he had to keep up the image of the strong leader, which led to him lashing out at them.

Shiro apologizes and thanks them for being there for him, and especially notes Lance’s help. Lance says he wasn’t able to do much, but Shiro says that him just listening and being willing to help meant the world to him. The Paladins accept Shiro’s apology and, calling for a group hug, they now see Shiro in a new light. No longer is he the untouchable leader, he’s just like them, a person who struggles and needs help at times, and from now on they will make sure to never let him struggle alone again.

 

* * *

 

As the Paladins get ready to leave, Keith stands in front of the Black Lion looking up at it. Shiro joins him and tells him that they are all waiting for his lead. Nothing needs to be said to the implication of Shiro’s words. They both know, Keith IS the leader now.

Keith asks how he feels, and Shiro says he’s excited. Keith asks what he means, and Shiro tells him that while inside the Black Lion he came to understand how the Lions see the Paladins. The lives of the Paladins are finite compared to the Lions. One day they will all pass, while the Lions will continue on, bonding with new generations of defenders.

Shiro says while his time as a Paladin of Voltron has ended, his story isn’t over. In fact, ever since he woke up, he’s felt a pulling, something telling him that he has a new purpose out there that he has yet to fulfill. Keith tells Shiro that he and the others will be there for him no matter what, and Shiro says he knows.

The two share a smile and he pats Keith’s shoulder as Lance and Pidge get into an argument over which Lion each of the animals will travel in. Shiro pushes Keith towards the squabbling Paladins, telling him that he gets to deal with the kids now. Keith glares back before going to break them up.

 

* * *

 

After the Lions head out we see a Galra cruiser’s scanners pick up on them. A crew member asks if they should engage, but they are told to follow at a distance, not allowing the Paladins to know they are there.

 

* * *

 

After having traveled for some time, Pidge picks up on some signals. When Krolia hears them she recognizes a Blade distress signal, likely made by a senior member. Pidge pins down where the signal’s origin is and they head to that location.

Landing on a desolate planet, and exploring the place for some time, the Paladins find a survivor, Macidus. They all head to his home, where Krolia discovers he has the swords of fallen Blade members.

Macidus explains that after the lions and Lotor disappeared, the Druids began hunting down the Blades. The remaining Blades came to Macidus’ world where they had their final stand. In the end, Macidus was the sole survivor.

Krolia finds Kolivan’s blade and when it flashes she realizes he’s still alive. Macidus reveals himself to be the Druid Keith once fought, and drops a device. Kosmo, sensing danger, teleports Keith out of there as the device goes off and freezes everyone else in place.

As the Paladins are stuck, a handful of living Druids appear and surround them. Macidus orders the Druids to kill them while he goes after Keith. Macidus vanishes and the Druids charge their dark magic to end the Paladins…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here’s my little commentary corner.
> 
> First off, we needed was the whole Kuron-Shiro merger addressed in canon, and not just by the creators in an interview. So, how I’m portraying it is, Kuron was basically Shiro. When Allura put Shiro’s spirit into Kuron the two souls merged. Shiro-Kuron (Henceforth just called “Shiro”) views everything from both sides as being him. He sees his time with the Paladins during season 3-6 as his past, as well as his time being with the Black Lion as his past.  
> This isn’t really how I would want the Clone story line to end, but since I’m sticking to the canon amount of episodes the show had, this is how I have to go in order to fit everything. 
> 
> As I was writing this, I thought one of the things that might add some depth, and give us insight into Shiro’s character during this time, as well as give him some character flaws, was by having some of Kuron’s un-Shiro like behaviors be actual flaws of Shiro’s, and not just Haggar’s influence.
> 
> We’ve seen Shiro be pushed and struggle many times. His illness, time as a prisoner, PTSD, etc… He’s an exceptionally strong character, and has always been able to push aside his issues and carry on. Giving him this “ever present sense of wrongness” during his time as Kuron, something that he can’t push away, causes him to lash out in ways we never saw before. Sure, there was Haggar’s influence in there, but some of it was just his own struggles at dealing with what was happening in his head. It shows just how much he was effected and hurting during that time. 
> 
> It also shows the flaws in the relationship Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Coran had with Shiro. None of them approached him about his behavior in the show; they just accepted it as is, while occasionally discussing it behind his back. That’s so wrong.
> 
> So, how I view that is that, sense Shiro’s always been the strong leader, they just took his personal struggles for granted. He’s always pulled through his issues, so he’ll do it again. It’s not that they don’t care about him; just they fell into the trap of seeing him as “The Leader” as much as he fell into the trap of being “The Leader”. This is now something they will never allow happen again, he will never be taken for granted again.
> 
> This also helps show development in Lance, as he tried to step up as second-in-command, and actually tried to talk with Shiro. While it didn’t solve the issues, he was there, taking responsibility, and looking out for the health of his leader.
> 
> Now, I know a lot of people wanted Shiro back as the Black Paladin and Keith back in red, but it’s pretty clear that the creators always intended for Keith to become the Black Paladin. When they weren’t able to write the story the way they wanted, they cobbled together what we got with Keith leaving for the BoM and the Clone Saga. Some of it was good, a lot of it was a mess, and most of it was a disservice to both Shiro and Keith’s stories.
> 
> While I know there are people who won’t be happy, I am keeping Keith as Black Paladin, Lance as Red, and Allura as Blue. All I see from returning them to their original positions is regressing where their arcs should have gone. As you will see later on, it’s vital for them to be in these positions.  
> I will talk about what Keith’s story should have been in S7E5, and Shiro’s role and story in S7E11.
> 
> As a small note, there would be no scene where Lance arranges to have Romelle ride with him. If he’s truly interested in Allura like he said he was in S6E2, then he’s not going to manipulate things so he can flirt with a pretty girl. Not saying she can’t ride with him, just it wasn’t Lance with a motive that made it happen.
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a great day!


	3. The Way Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught in Macidus' trap, the Paladins face what remains of Haggar's Druids, and find help from an unlikely source. Meanwhile, on the run, Keith discovers Kolivan is still alive.

### The Way Forward

 

Teleporting into an unknown cavern, Keith realizes the others are in danger, and tells Kosmo that they need to get back to help them. However, before anything can be done, Macidus teleports nearby. Keith and Kosmo teleport again, hiding from the Druid.

 

Macidus slowly searches the cavern as Keith and Kosmo hide underneath floorboards. The Druid passes by, and after a moment Keith relaxes. His moment of relief is cut short as Macidus stabs a sword down into the floorboards, just barely missing Keith. The Black Paladin Grabs onto Kosmo and they teleport once more, Macidus smiles and teleports as well.

 

* * *

 

Back at Macidus's "home", the Druids finish charging up their dark energy, and prepare to unleash their attack against the Paladins when they are suddenly bombarded by laser fire. With the Druids distracted, Allura focuses her power, absorbing the energy keeping her and the others in place, freeing them all.

Once able to move, the Paladins turn to join the fight that's broken out, only to find that their saviors are Galra who are being led by Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid. The Paladins are surprised, but join their fight against the Druids.

As the groups work together, Krolia recognizes some of the Galra in the Ex-General’s group.

 

* * *

 

On the run through the tunnels, Keith and Kosmo try to hide and stay ahead of Macidus, but the Druid relentlessly chases them down, never allowing them a break.

Eventually Keith and Kosmo come to a cavern where Kolivan is being held. Macidus appears and Keith, unwilling to leave Kolivan, no longer runs. Unsheathing his Blade, and summoning his Bayard, Keith fights the Druid.

 

* * *

 

As the Paladins and the Ex-general’s forces finish off the Druids, Allura orders Pidge to find Keith’s location. Scanning the area, she discovers that he’s underneath them, Allura uses the energy she absorbed to break through the floor into the caverns below.

The Paladins, Shiro, and Krolia head down into the lower caverns where they find Keith fighting Macidus. The group assists Keith, but the Druid is able to evade their attacks. Seeing Macidus attacking his friends, Keith hesitates; closing his eyes, he senses as the Druid teleports. Throwing his blade he is able to hit Macidus, killing him.

 

* * *

 

After the fight, the group helps Kolivan, who, despite being in bad shape, is conscious. Keith asks him about the Altean colony, but Kolivan says the Blades were never able to check on it,as they were overwhelmed by attacks from the Druids and Galra factions.

Keith turns to Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid and asks them if they know anything about it, but they say they never even knew of its existence. They had known Lotor had special pilots that he attempted to send into the rift, but they were never told who they were, or where they came from.

Lance asks how they can trust them as they’ve worked against Voltron alongside Lotor, Zarkon, and Haggar. One of the Galra from the Ex-General’s force steps up and defends them, saying they are trustworthy. The Paladins don’t know who this Galra is, but Krolia reveals that this Galra is a Blade, as are many of the others in the Ex-General’s group. Hunk says Macidus said the Druids killed them all, but a Blade says that’s not true, many had been saved by the ex-generals.

Keith asks the three to explain everything and Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid share their story; growing up as half-breeds they were mistreated by Galra for not being being pure blood, and by the other half of their species for being part Galra, causing hatred to form in their hearts. When Lotor came, he used their pain, promising that he would change things for half-breeds. They followed him and his promise to create a universe where they would be accepted, not realizing how Lotor fed their hated by having them believe that only he could bring change for them.

The Ex-Generals lived believing that lie was true, until they saw Keith. Here was another half-breed, embraced by the Blades, by his human friends, and by the Voltron coalition as a whole. At first they could not understand how he did it.

It wasn’t until Lotor admitted in his final battle that he wanted to wipe Galra from the universe, that they realized how they had been nothing but pawns to him this whole time. They had embraced his lies wholeheartedly, blindly following someone just because he was like them and said what they so desperately wanted to hear; rather than working for acceptance and trying to change minds. They ended up rejecting everyone who wasn’t like them in the same way they had been rejected.

After Lotor and the Paladins vanished, they decided that they would no never blindly follow someone again. Instead they decided if they worked at it, maybe they could create a place for themselves in the universe.

Eventually they ended up stumbling upon a damaged Galra cruiser whose surviving crew had been abandoned by their commander. The Ex-Generals took control and worked with the survivors to get the cruiser back up and running. Due to their aid and hard work the Galra crew pledged loyalty to them, not caring that they were half-breeds.

Now, with their ship that they named “The Narti,” they decided to continue doing what they had done for this crew, finding those who needed help and giving aid where they could. Drawing inspiration from the Blade and Voltron coalition, they wanted to change the perception of Galra and half-breeds.

It was then that they started picking up on Blade distress signals and realized the members were being hunted by Druids and other Galra factions. Their mission became finding and aiding any Blade and Rebel call, which caused their crew to grow. Their hope was to find Kolivan, reunite the Blade into a unified force, and continue Voltron’s quest of freeing the universe.

They explain that there are still more Blade distress signals out there, and they plan to continue on their mission. They hope that now, with Kolivan, they can unify the Blade.

Hearing their story, and believing their words, Kolivan asks Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid to assist him in that goal, and offers them an official place in the Blade, which they accept.

The Blade and Paladins decide that while the Paladins continue to Earth, The Narti will find and tell the Rebels of Voltron’s return, and once they finish their mission they will join the Paladins on Earth to form the coalition’s next plans.

Kolivan asks Krolia if she wishes to join them, but she says she is needed more with Voltron. Kolivan accepts this, but gives her his own Blade as a weapon. Kolivan then tells Keith that he is glad to see Keith is back where he belongs, but says that he will always be welcomed in The Blade.

As the Lions of Voltron take off, Kolivan watches from the deck of The Narti. Axca, Ezor and Zethrid join him, all in Blade uniforms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have Major issues with how all of the General’s stories went, but especially Ezor and Zethrid’s. First off, it's all over the place, ‘We’re loyal to Lotor-, no Zarkon-, wait, now Haggar-, nope, back to Lotor-, Oh, look, we’re pirates now! Guess we can help Voltron? Yay, we’re Blades!’
> 
> Like, I get that they were characters who were just trying to survive, but there was no flow to their story, and without getting any of their actual backstory you are just left questioning all their actions.
> 
> But even without that, to me their characters were completely derailed and destroyed in season 7. By the end of “The Way Forward” Ezor and Zethrid are just too irredeemable. I mean, they take sadistic glee at the idea of torturing the Paladins, for goodness sake! If they had been permanently killed in that episode I would have been fine*, however they both show back up later with no explanation, do practically nothing, and then are redeemed at the end, despite never showing a genuine change of heart. The fact those two got to live, while Allura died is just beyond comprehensible to me.
> 
> *note, I said I would have been fine, that does not mean I would have been happy with their story. I wanted all four generals redeemed since the moment I saw the leaked art of them.
> 
> Another thing that felt so wrong was only Axca willingly seek redemption. I had thought that the four generals were close to each other, as in the early seasons Axca came off like a sister to Zethrid and especially Ezor. I thought these ladies were going to have a strong bond, especially after Narti’s death, and Lotor’s treatment of them. But nope, there was nothing there.
> 
> So, that’s what I’m giving them. The idea of these three having a strong bond, leaving the empire together, and forging their own path would be such an beautiful story for them. Then through embracing the Paladin’s way of helping others, and gaining respect and loyalty from those who at one time would have rejected them, would be inspiring. Unlike the Empire they grew up in, they didn’t gain power and use that to control others beneath them. They won true loyalty it through their actions and care for others.
> 
>  
> 
> As for Krolia staying; she’s just a great character. It’s such a shame that they had her leave in S7, especially after saying she would never leave Keith again. Then to do nothing with her after that is just such a waist! I think it would have been much more interesting if she had stuck around, and we got to see the Garrison react to her...
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a great day!


	4. Battle Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their journey to Earth, the Paladins realize they are near Olkarion's system. Opting to make a stop there, they grow concerned as they find a Weblum heading for the same destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning, starting from this point all chapters are not beta’d. I apologize if my grimmer and punctuation gets bad.

 

Sometime into their journey home, Pidge starts picking up on familiar constellations, and realizes how close they are to Olkarion. The Paladins decided to make a stop there, hoping to see Rayner to catch each other up on all that happened, and spread the word that Voltron is back.

Making their way towards the planet, a Weblum appears on their sensors. After Hunk and Keith explain what the creature is Pidge grows worried, as it seems to be on a direct course for Olkarion. Agreeing with Pidge's concerns, the Paladins form Voltron and rush to the planet.

Arriving, they find the world lifeless.

 

* * *

 

The Paladins land, searching for survivors and an explanation as to what happened. As the Green Paladin, Pidge’s connection to nature allows the last remaining vestigial of Olkarion’s life-force to reach her, sending her visions. Allura encourages her to listen, and she, Krolia, and Kosmo follow Pidge as she tries to learn what the planet is trying to tell her.

As they searches for answers, Pidge begins having visions of Olkarion’s past, allowing her to witness exactly what happened. She is horrified to see a Robeast land on Olkarion, indiscriminately attacking its cities and forests, destroying as much life as it can. The the Olkari attempt to fight back, but even their most advanced defenses can do nothing against it.

Breaking out of the visions, Allura and Krolia support Pidge as she is engulfed by grief over what she’s seeing. They encourage her to be strong, and let her know they are there for her. Accepting their support, she goes back into the visions and sees Ryner. Watching the older Olkari she so admired, Pidge believes she is trying to tell her something.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, trying to buy Pidge, Allura, and Krolia some time, the others head back to the Lions and fly to meet the Weblum. They attack it in an attempt to hold it off, but it’s a race against the clock as the creature continues on its path, unhindered.

 

* * *

 

In another vision, Pidge watches as the Robeast plunges its weapons, two large sickles, into the earth, siphoning Olkarion of its Quintessence, and dealing a mortal wound to the planet’s life force.

Pidge follows the Olkari, and witnesses as they discover that the Robeast travels via wormhole. As the Robeast finishes it's rampage, it finds and takes the Olkari cubes that had been built by Branko, then leaves the planet to its fate.

 

* * *

 

Keith, Lance, and Hunk can no longer hold off the Weblum, and tell Pidge, Allura, and Krolia to get out of there. Kosmo teleports the women to their lions, but before she leaves, Pidge has one more vision and sees that there were survivors who fled the planet before it became uninhabitable. However, Ryner did not make it.

Getting off planet, the Paladins bare witness as Olkarion is destroyed and consumed by the Weblum.

The Paladins are left devastated in the wake of its destruction, and uncertain about the fate of their loved ones. After all, if the Robeast can travel using wormholes and had the ability to destroy Olkarion, what planet out there is safe?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my (many) issues with S8 was that a lot of the episodes just didn’t feel like they belonged there. They felt like they should have taken place earlier in the series, not in the final 13. “Battle Scars” was one of those.
> 
> Setting this story here, rather than season 8, throws a ton of questions and surprises at the audience, as well as adding tension and a time clock to the story. Now, not only do the Paladins have to worry about getting to Earth -which might not even be there, with with these planet destroying Robeasts out there- but they are left with the foreboding knowledge that there are big things happening, and they have no chance of stopping it until they get a new ship. 
> 
> This also explains why the Paladins didn’t go looking for the surviving Olkari that escaped in the story. 
> 
>  
> 
> On top of all that, it also helps build up the battle at the end of the season with the Komar mech. Having seen this story, we know how formidable it is right off the bat, and how easily it could destroy the war-torn Earth.
> 
> So, after the victory of the last episode with the Blades return, Kolivan’s survival, and the Ex-general’s redemption story, the Paladins now receive a critical blow. With the trauma, heartache, and stress the Paladins are going through, we know they are in a bad state of mind for the next story…
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a great day!


	5. The Journey Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning, this is not beta’d

# The Journey Within

In the vastness of space, the Paladins, silently drift while holding onto each other, their lions nowhere in sight. They all look haggard and disheveled, bags under their eyes, and downcast expressions. An alarm beeps on Keith's screen, prompting Lance to ask if they should sound off. Keith asks if there's any point to doing it. None of them answer his question, instead each quietly says their names.

Silence resumes for a little while before Allura speaks up. She begins to share a saying her father had for troubled times, but Keith cuts in and mocks Alfor about giving up, angering Allura. She asks him what right he has to criticize her father who, unlike Keith, never abandoned his team. Keith grits his teeth at that accusation, and sarcastically apologizes for not being as perfect as her father. He further says that someone needed to actually fight the war, rather than play Ice Capades for the masses. Lance snaps and says a lot of good that actually did them, Keith returned only to lead them into this situation. He says maybe it would have been better had they left him with Kolivan and the Blade. This prompts Pidge to cut in and mock Lance, telling him to be careful as his insecurities are once again showing now that Keith's back. Tempers rise, and the four all verbally tear into each other.

Listing to his friends intentionally trying to hurt each other pushes Hunk over the edge and he shouts at them to shut up. The Paladins, shocked at his outburst, immediately become silent as he scolds them for what they've said to each other. He understands that they are all upset, stressed, and scared because they are lost and without the lions, he's feeling the same way; but they can't take it out on one other, they all care about each other too much to be acting like this. He asks them to apologize, and the Paladins look at one another, before stubbornly turning their backs on each other.

 

* * *

 

Jumping back in time, we see that in the days after Olkarion's destruction, Krolia, Shiro, Coran, and Romelle have grown worried for the Paladins.

Quietly talking with each other in the back of one of the lions, Coran shares how none of the Paladins have been eating or sleeping well. Shiro adds that they have begun falling back into bad habits, as well as being short with each other.

For the first time since Keith's return to the team, Lance has been trying to goad him into arguments and challenges, which has failed as Keith has become withdrawn towards everyone, even his mother and Shiro. Allura constantly tries to inspire the others, sometimes by being overly optimistic, and others by being extremely stern. Pidge, on the other hand has been consistently annoyed, and cruelly sarcastic with her words. Hunk is the only one who has been able to keep a semblance of his normal spirit, but with him constantly trying and failing to keep the peace with the others, even his cracks are showing.

Shiro wonders if the Paladin bond might actually be getting in the way right now, as they are likely sharing their negative emotions through it, driving each other further into their bad states of mind. Krolia asks how they could possibly help with that, but then they hear the Paladins start another vitriolic argument over the comms. Shiro sighs, and as they head to the cockpit, he admits he doesn't know yet, but that this can't go on.

The Paladins continue to argue when Pidge tells them to shut up, she sees something in the distance that her sensors aren't picking up. She tries to warn them when she realizes it's an anomaly coming towards them fast, but it's too late. The anomaly hits, effecting the lions and the non-Paladins members of Voltron, freezing them in place.

The Paladins try and fail to get anything to respond and then check on the others, who are all fine, just in a stasis like state. As the Paladins consider their options, they realize if they don't do something fast, they are going to drift apart from each other. They decide to tether the lions together, and get out into space. They work together to try to push the Lions closer one at a time, but the anomaly hits again, flinging the Paladins away.

The Paladins are able to quickly grab onto each other, before they get too far away. As soon as they slow their movement, and check on each other, they look around to see the Lions, but they are no where in sight. They realize they are now stranded in the vast midst of empty space, with no hope of rescue to come.

 

* * *

 

Back to the present, the Paladins once again float back-to-back, and arm-in-arm. They have all had time to cool down and reflect on their poor behavior towards each other. Pidge is the first to break the silence, apologizing for the way she's been acting, and the things she's said to everyone. She admits how she hasn't been able to get the loss of Ryner and Olkarion out of her head, and it's been affecting everything. Beginning to break down, she tells them about how Ryner reminded of her of her mother, caring and kind, passionate about nature and teaching, willing to be there for Pidge no matter how busy she was.

She says all she can think about is how she left her mother without even a goodbye note. She thought finding her brother and father would be worth any heartache she caused her mother, and ever since reuniting with them, she thought it was only a matter of time before they were all together on Earth again. Now with what they learned about how much time that has passed, and the planet destroying Robeast, she doesn't know if her mother, father, or Matt are alive anymore. After everything she can't help but feel like she's lost them again.

With that, she can't fight her tears anymore, and begins to cry.

After hearing her words, Keith gently speaks up, he says that it took him a long time after his father died to realize that even though he was physically gone, a part of him was still alive within Keith himself; as he carried on the memories and knowledge his dad gave him. He says it's the same thing with Pidge and Ryner. Pidge turs and looks at him as he continues; he assures her that Ryner is still alive in Pidge, and so long as she passes on what she learned from Ryner, she'll never really be gone.

He then tells her that even though they don't know the status of Earth, he knows Pidge, and if her family is like her in any way, they are all fighting to be together, and nothing will stop them from finding each other again. He tells her that she's come so far and done so much, she can't doubt herself, or her family now.

All the Paladins are surprised by his openness and comforting words, and Pidge thanks him.

Keith smiles, then also apologizes to the Paladins for being so withdrawn, both before he left for the Blade two years ago, and especially over the last couple of days. He says that seeing the destruction of Olkarion also affected him; he's been stuck dwelling on the thought that he could lose the Paladins, his family, at any moment, but he knows he can't let himself be stuck in those fears anymore; he needs to be there for his team, the same way Alfor was for his own. He looks to Allura and apologizes for what he said about her father, and says he knows Alfor was a great man.

Allura accepts Keith's apology, but admits she has relied too much on the untouchable heroic image of her father in the past, and knows that her father made mistakes; some of them being the very mistakes that they themselves are still trying to fix. She apologizes to the Paladins if she ever made them feel inferior by portraying her father as the perfect ideal they all had to live up to.

She then specifically apologizes to Keith for accusing him of abandoning them. She knows what he did was important, and how so much good came from it; from finding his mother, to helping Romelle find the truth about her colony, discovering Lotor's true nature, and bringing the knowledge that Alteans survived to herself and Coran. She says none of them wanted him to go, but they understood why he wanted to leave.

It's then that Keith hesitantly reveals that he never wanted to leave; but that there were too many Paladins. Hearing that, Lance remembers their conversation and guiltily asks if he forced Keith's choice. Keith assures him that he didn't, and that even if they never had that conversation, things probably would have still gone this way. He says he knows he wasn't a good leader at the time; too caught up in his own insecurities and personal issues, he didn't take a stand as a leader, or rely on the Paladins for support. He admits he was missing something from his life, which left him feeling half formed, and unable to be the leader they needed then.

Hunk asks if he has found what it was, and Keith happily says that he has. Finding Krolia and learning about his past put the pieces that were missing from his life in place. He can actually accept, and fully embrace those in his life, as he no longer expects everyone to walk out on him. There are still has things he needs to overcome, but he now knows the Paladins, his mother, Shiro, Coran, Romelle, and the others who are in his life would never abandon him. The Paladins agree with that statement, and affirm that they will all be there for each other until their last breath. Which, as the oxygen alarms beeps a critically low warning on Keith's suit, they fear might come sooner than later.

 

* * *

 

Having decided to keep talking to a minimum to conserve their air, the Paladins watch the stars, all comforted by holding hands with each other.

Hearing as the warning alarm sounds from Pidge's suit, Hunk makes a decision, and starts to share his first impressions of each of the Paladins, and how as he's gotten to actually know them, he realized they are all so much greater than anything he could have imagined.

Keith questions what Hunk is doing, and tries to remind him to conserve his oxygen, but when Lance's alarm beeps, Pidge starts sharing her feelings towards the others as well.

Hearing the words from Hunk and Pidge's hears, Keith, Lance, and Allura realize what they are doing; if they are going to die here, they want to die knowing how much they all truly mean to each other.

Lance, Keith, and Allura join in with their own thoughts and feelings as Hunk's alarm goes off.

They all reminisce of their adventures together, sharing times of joy, and and laughter. Times when they were inspired, or in awe of each other.

Lance brings up his rivalry with Keith calling it 'stupid'. Keith is surprised Lance no longer sees him as a rival, and Lance says of course he doesn't, he sees Keith as his friend and leader. The two smile at each other, their once antagonistic relationship officially cemented into a unbreakable friendship.

Pidge realizes they haven't thanked Keith for what he was willing to do for them at Naxzela. Allura says they did try to contact him after the incident, but he was always on a mission when they called, and apologizes that it's gone unnoted for so long. They each thank him, and letting him know how deeply they were moved by his actions. They assure him that they would have gladly done the same thing for him if their positions had been reversed.

Keith is moved by that declaration, and thanks them. He admits that he figured Matt told them, and purposefully avoided them, not ready to talk about the situation at the time, even though he never regretted it.

As they continue talking, ignoring the alarms going off, their bonds grow stronger, and stronger. Eventually they realize they are no longer even talking, but actually sharing all their memories and love for one another through their Paladin bond.

With that, something in their bond changes, it's strengthened in a way like never before, and with the power emanating from it, the anomaly's disruption is eradicated. The Lions fully power up, and they fly to collect the Paladins just in time.

Inside their Lions, the Paladins act as one, forming Voltron and unlocking it's boosters, allowing them to get out of the anomaly.

Once outside of the anomaly, Krolia, Romelle, Coran, and Shiro return to normal, and are shocked to find that the Paladins are no longer at each other throats, but instead have had their spirits and bonds irreversibly renewed.

With the boosters on Keith orders a new course for Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the canon episode Keith asks the question, "Are we even really friends?" And by the end of the series I was still asking that. There was so much squandered time and potential to develop the bonds and friendships of all the Paladins. Sure, we are shown that some of them like each other, and they can all have fun together, but it never got to the point where I actually believed they were all friends with a bond that nothing could break. I honestly can't help but think that when the war was over most of them drifted off and never saw each other except for reunions now and then.
> 
> This episode was the perfect opportunity for the writers to clear the air between the Paladins, and work out any lingering issues, so that's what I tried.  
> Having them all be in a bad place at the beginning, acting more like their season 1 selves would allow us to see the contrast to how they've grown and changed each other's lives for the better by the end of the episode.
> 
> This is also where we see the biggest culmination of Keith's character arc. You see, we, like the Paladins, should've had to get to know him again; as we all missed two years of his life. Two years that should've been filled with growth and changes. He should've been a bit of an enigma to us at first, not not having known all that he went through during that time with his mother.
> 
> Keith coming back at the end of season 6 and willingly taking the role of leader, then openly expressing his love for Shiro during their fight should've been signs of the changes in him. Yes, he took command here and there in the earlier seasons, even before he was officially made leader, and always was more open with his feelings to Shiro, but never to the scale and boldness seen at the end of Season 6.
> 
> Now, this story furthers that, as not only does he verbally embrace his role as leader, but also what the team means to him, and who he has been and is trying to become as a person. Admitting his past faults, the issues he still struggles with, along with his desires to keep growing, and to be there for, as well as rely on the others shows how much he's matured and changed.
> 
> He is no longer closed off, hurt, and angry. Instead he's willing to be open, at peace, and love. Sure, there will still be things he struggles with, and areas he needs to grow, but we are now assured that he's willing to work through them and grow, not ignore them and continue to hurt.
> 
> Keith's overall story should have been learning to grow and move past his past trauma and issues, and embrace the strong, brave, and caring leader he was meant to be —the person Shiro always knew he was inside.
> 
> .
> 
> Now, a little opinion piece on the subject of the Naxzela incident.  
> I've seen many people talk about how they wanted that situation handled, and most seemed to want the Paladins to be horrified and outraged by Keith's actions; for there to have been a huge spat and resolution over it.
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I'm sure that had a confrontation happened immediately after the incident, that's exactly how it would have gone. However, at this point in time, they’ve all had time to process Keith's actions, and come to understand them for exactly what they were; an act of love.
> 
> I don't agree with the idea that what Keith did was a sign of being broken down by the Blade of Marmora's worldview, or some sort of suicidal mindset that he'd fallen into. In actuality, I believe it was the exact opposite of both of those things.
> 
> Keith chose to stay and fight, willingly surrendering his life not only for his friends, but for anyone who was going to be killed in the blast. That is a deliberate choice of the greatest and most authentic act known to humanity, sacrificial love. "Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends."
> 
> A person willingly giving up their own life in order to save another is the most loving act someone can do for another. How many stories have there been of soldiers selflessly throwing themselves in the line of fire in order to protect loved ones, allies, strangers? Would you call them broken down or suicidal?  
> Sacrificial love beautiful and should not be condemned or demeaned, it should be praised and revered.
> 
> And even if the worst case scenario happened, if Keith ended up crashing without bringing the shield down, it still wouldn’t diminish the pure beauty of his choice, or his love for the others.
> 
> I do believe that each and every one of the Paladins, had they been in his position, would have done the same thing. I don't think anyone of them would be angry at him for making that decision; just the circumstances forced him to make it.
> 
> So, that's why I didn't put some big blow out over his actions. I just wanted the Paladins to share their gratitude, acceptance, and love for Keith in response to his love for them.
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a great day!


	6. The Feud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garfle Warfle Snick!  
> New Episode  
> Season 1,984 • Episode 231 
> 
> Contestants must complete games to accumulate quaz-cenbullion credits to win, or face eternity as a member of the studio audience.  
> Fun for the whole family!
> 
> Check your local galactic channel guide for listings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning, this is not beta’d

# The Feud

 

Like every episode, Norlox welcomes us, the viewer, to "Garfle Warfle Snick!", prompting the audience to cheer. He announces our favorite host, Bob, who flies out, sitting on his ever present floating lounger. Bob informs us that there are very special contestants on the show today, and introduces the Paladins of Voltron.

All five Paladins rise up out of the floor, extremely confused as to what’s going on. Just a moment ago they had been traveling in Voltron on their way back to Earth, now they appear to be the midst of an alien game show.

Bob comes over and asks for the Paladins to introduce themselves, bewildered by everything, Keith asks what this is. Bob chastises them for not listening to Norlax, and asks the audience to tell them the name of the show.

The cameraman switches to a view of the audience, where Shiro, Krolia, Romelle, Coran, and even Kosmo are sitting, just as confused as the Paladins. Surrounding them is an audience made out of Bobs who all answer the other Bob with a shout of “Garfle Warfle Snick!".

With that out of the way, Bob once again asks for the Paladin’s names. Keith tells him, and asks how they got there; Bob dismisses his question with a joke, and continues asking the others for their names.

Once everyone is introduced, Bob begins the first game. He explains the usual rules, how they need to accumulate quaz-cenbullion credits to win, and informing them that if they don’t reach the stated amount, they will be trapped in the studio for all eternity.

The Paladins are stunned at his statement. Enraged, Keith says they won’t be wasting their time here, that the universe at stake, and they are leaving. However, Bob snaps his fingers, and the Paladins find their legs bound to the floor. Bob’s jolly behavior turns downright sinister as he tells them that they have been selected as guests on his show, and they will play it for as long as he wants them to. The Paladins, unnerved at the change of his behavior, agree.

Seeing the Paladins understand, he immediately snaps back to his normal jolly self, and calls Keith over for the first game.

 

* * *

 

Having heard the rules, Krolia turns to the others and says they have to help the Paladins out. She explains while Bob is focused on the game, they can attack. The others agree and stand, walking down one the aisle, only to return to their vacant seats from the other side. They are shocked and turn around, only to see their vacant seats behind them.

Refusing to give up, Krolia motions the isle below them, and they start hopping over the seats, much to the displeasure of the Bobs they are stepping over. Walking down several rows, they once again end up on the isle with their vacant seats. Realizing they are stuck here, the five sit down, angered and annoyed.

 

* * *

 

Pulling Keith up to the main stage, Bob explains the first game, Pictation. With it being like the human game, “Pictionary”, Keith is able to easily understand and play.

While Bob puts Keith through some extra humiliation by pulling his hair up and sticking a pacifier in his mouth, the Black Paladin takes it in stride and concentrates on the game as the timer starts.

Allura is able to guess his first drawing of an Arusan, while Pidge gets the second with his drawing of a Marmoran Blade. Lance figures out the third picture of a Bytor, and while Hunk guess the fourth being one of the Voltron Lions, Bob says he need to be more specific. Hunk tries to quickly list the different lions, as Keith draws some flames, but the time runs out before he can say the right one, so they don’t get that final point.

Bob talks to the audience some more, while Keith is returned to where the others are. Hunk apologizes, but Keith assures him it’s not his fault, and tells the Paladins that if the only way to get out of here it to play along, then fine, they are going to _**destroy**_ Bob at his own games. They agree, and the five are fired up and ready to take the game show host down.

Returning to the Paladins, Bob picks Lance for the next game’s contestant, but breaks for a word from the show’s sponsors.

 

* * *

 

In the audience, the others are still looking glum and annoyed, all except for Coran, who’s starting to enjoy the game.

Kosmo, sitting in one of the seats, teleports away only to reappear in the exact same spot.

Krolia, Romelle, and Shiro sigh in frustration as Coran claps with the audience Bobs as the show returns.

 

* * *

 

Coming back, Bob asks for the next game, which Norlax reveals to be “Garflater”. Bringing in a special guest, Bii-boh-Bi, Lance is told the rules. He must answer five questions correctly in Bii-Boh-Bi’s native language.

Lucky for him, Lance had learned a bit of the language in order to talk with fans during Voltron’s shows. He hopes it will be enough, and the Paladins encourage him on. Bob says there can’t be any communication between Lance and his team, and has an isolation shield dropped around him.

Bii-boh-Bi asks his questions, and Lance takes it slow, trying to answer. He gets all but the last one right, and is returned to his spot.

The others console him, and complain about having to answer in another language. Bob tells them that if they didn’t want to play the games, they shouldn’t have come on. Pidge snaps that he forced them here, but he ignores her and moves onto the next game, calling Hunk up.

Bob tells Hunk the rules for the game he gets to play; he's going to be shown a series of photos of people that the Paladins met on their journey, all he has to do is correctly name them. Hunk panics, saying they’ve met a lot of people, but Bob starts the game.

First up is Antok, who Hunk knows, but he has a hard time remember his name. He feels horrible, saying that he lost his life while helping the Paladins fight, and that his death really impacted Kolivan. Saying that triggers his name, and Hunk quickly says it.

The next is Swirn, who Hunk instantly remembers, explaining that she helped save him and Lance from being brainwashed, then helped take down a creature that was harvesting her people.

After her is N7, a cyborg Rebel friend of Matt’s who Hunk says he met and really got along with after the battle of Naxzela.

And the final image is Klaizap, who Hunk fondly remembers as the third alien he ever met.

With that, the game is over, and thanks to his caring and altruistic personality, the Paladin’s score was greatly boosted. The Paladin’s, as well as the rest of the group in the audience cheer for him.

Allura and Pidge are chosen for the final game, “Bankchannel”. The two must answer a series of questions as they run through an obstacle course. Every question wrong causes more obstacles to hinder their path. The goal is to get to the end line before the timer runs out.

The two start off and work together, Pidge answering the questions while Allura gets them through the obstacles.

However, halfway through the two put their own plan into motion. As Bob floats nearby, rather than helping Pidge over an obstacle, Allura turns and throws her at Bob, allowing her to tackle the host to the ground.

In the audience Krolia, Shiro, and Romelle excitedly cheer Pidge and Allura on, as Coran and the other Bobs stare in shock.

Pidge holds Bob down, as Allura runs over. They demand to be released, but an alarm starts blaring, and immediately the two girls are back with the other three Paladins at their podiums, everything having returned to normal.

Bob announces the final round of the game; the Paladins must vote for one of their team members to stay, trapped in the audience forever, while the others will be released. He gives them a moment to vote. The Paladins all glance at each other, the prospect of leaving one of their own behind is unthinkable. Slats come up, cutting their view of each other off. They all step up to their podium and take their pens, none of them hesitate with their answer. They all know who the right person to stay is.

Bob comes over for their answers, and one by one each of the Paladins reveal that they voted for themselves to be the one left behind.

Bob once again loses his cheerful personality as he sees this. The Paladins prepare for the worst, but he snaps back to normal and jolly self tells them that they all get to leave.

He then turns to us and ends the show, snapping his fingers and causing the Paladins to disappear in a flash of light.

With the Paladins gone, Norlox asks Bob why the anomaly he sent wasn’t enough. Bob says the anomaly was a trial, but this was the verdict.

 

* * *

 

Waking up in the Lions, Hunk complains about a horrible dream he just had. Pidge asks if it was about "Garfle Warfle Snick", prompting everyone to realize it wasn’t a dream.

Lance asks what that whole thing was about, but before they can ponder, Keith, voice in a state of disbelief, tells the Paladins to look at their sensors.

They do, and stare in shock as they see that they have reached the Milky Way, despite having still been hundreds of light years off before being pulled into Garfle Warfle Snick.

Not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth, Keith gives the command to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after the emotional turmoil of the previous stories, and the upcoming darker ones, we need a nice light-hearted story to break things up. However just because it’s lighthearted and fun, doesn’t mean it can’t help progress things in the story and characters. So, I changed some of the games, and who gets to play them, to do just that!
> 
> First, I hated how they made Lance look so flippant and uncaring about those who they’ve met by having him not remember their names. So, I changed that game to being played by Hunk, and used the Bii-Boh-Bi game to show that Lance actually cares about those he meets too. 
> 
> So often Lance is shown interacting with the aliens in a way that makes it look like it’s all about his own self-admiration. Showing here that he actually takes the time to learn things about other species, including taking time to learn bits of their own language, shows that he cares about these peoples and tries connect with them.
> 
> And for Hunk, he is a character who is so caring and attentive, I thought not only would he remember the names of the people he’s met, but ways they might have made an impact on him.
> 
> The creators having the characters be so flippant with characters, especially ones like Antok who sacrificed his life for the Paladin’s cause, is a horrible thing to show. It’s important that the characters the Paladins meet during the events of this story mean something to them. Because if the Paladins can’t be bothered to remember the names of people who helped and died for them, why should we? 
> 
> I changed the fourth game, to an obstacle course. I had some kind of “Legend of the Hidden Temple” Temple Run parody in my mind for it, with an added quiz element to it. 
> 
> I mean, in the show Bob asks who is the “Brainiest” is, to which they all say Pidge; so why is the game mini golf? Because of that, and Allura being the strongest, I thought a team game where they could both use their strengths to get through would be fun. 
> 
> Finally, I changed the last round for a couple of reasons. For one thing, I don’t like the characters didn't have any issue with just picking one person to go free. You would think that they would say something to each other, or try arguing with Bob about freeing the others. They are supposed to be close, without showing them have any heartache about picking one over the others makes them look like they don’t really care all that much. 
> 
> By changing it to them having to pick one person to stay, we now get to see that what they said in the last story is true, without hesitation, they were each willing to be the one left behind. They would sacrifice their freedom, their lives for each other.
> 
> So, with this fun ‘filler’ story, not only have we shown deeper parts of these characters, by showing how they care and think about the peoples of the universe, but we have shown how much they all truly love each other.
> 
> .
> 
> I also didn’t want to leave Krolia, Shiro, Coran, Romelle, and Kosmo out of this story, as we spent most of the last one without them. They might not be Paladins, but they are a vital part of the team, and should not be left out all the time.
> 
> Having them in the audience and seeing their reactions to the ridiculousness would be a great way to have humor in the story. Least, I find it better then the “lol, Lance is dumb” ‘humor’ the episode had.
> 
> You could even make it worse for them by having them have to wear ridiculous costumes the whole time, giving a nod to shows like “Let’s make a deal”.
> 
> .
> 
> Now, about the end with Bob and Norlax ; one of the interviews with the show runners I remember seeing, mentioned that Bob was kind of like Voltron’s version of Q (from Star Trek). Being the Trekkie that I am, I wanted to play that up and imply that this ‘game show’ is Bob’s version of Q’s courtroom.  
> Both the anomaly in the previous episode and this event is Bob’s way of judging the Paladins; testing to see if they are worthy of their positions and if their bonds are strong enough to face what’s coming their way. Which they are.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Oh, and Bob should have totally been voiced by John de Lancie in the actual episode.
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a great day!


	7. The Last Stand, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to Earth, Sam works to bring the Garrison and Earth up to date on the events of the Galaxy at large. However, bringing the world together as one united force isn't something that's going to happen overnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not beta’d

 

# The Last Stand, Part 1

Not wasting a minute more, the Paladins push forward, heading for Earth.

Pidge attempts to contact her father, and after a moment hears his voice come through, however she quickly realizes it's a pre-recorded message. The Paladins listen, horrified, as the message reveals that the Galra have invaded Earth, enslaving most of humanity. The Garrison has held on for as long as they can, but the time has come for them to make their final stand.

 

* * *

 

**Four years earlier:**

One week after having returned to Earth, Samuel Holt awakens in a secure room. Admiral Sanda of the Galaxy Garrison enters and greets him.

Sam asks if he's free to leave yet, and Sanda says that all the tests have come back, and that he has been cleared of any possible problems. Frustrated by the quarantine, Sam snaps that he could have told her that.

Hearing his tone, Sanda reminds him that he knew he would be receiving tests when he returned from Kurboros, spending years in alien environments made them even more vital; the Garrison is not willing to risk the lives of others by not following protocol. Her point defuses Sam and he relents, understanding the reasoning.

He tells her he has vital information that he needs to share. Sanda says that the Garrison Leadership want to hear all he has to say, and they can now schedule a debriefing for him. Sam says that while she does that, he needs to see his wife, Colleen.

 

* * *

 

His request granted, for the first time in years, the husband and wife reunite. Colleen asks what happened, explaining that she thought he was dead. Sam tells her that he, Matt, and Shiro were abducted by a hostel alien race when on the Kerberos mission.

Colleen asks if Matt is with him, but Sam lets her know that he is still in space with Pidge. He explains to both her and Sanda that he was given a transmitter that will allow them to contact Pidge and Matt. Sanda says before they can contact anyone, the Garrison needs to hear his story, and that any messages sent will have to be done carefully and cautiously for Earth’s safety.

Colleen is upset at that, wanting to talk to her children now, but Sam understands and agrees to give his debriefing.

 

* * *

 

With the Garrison leadership gathered together, Sam begins explaining everything that happened from when the Kerberos crew was first captured, up to his recent return home. The Leadership has a hard time accepting everything, but Sam shows them all the proof and information they need to finally believe.

As they discuss how to handle this, Sam says that Earth needs to begin building their defenses, as war is coming. He then says he believes they should reveal the existence of the Galra and their war on the universe to the world. Sanda and the Leadership immediately dismiss that idea, as that could cause a global panic, inciting an unfathomable amount of damage to people and society in general.

Sam argues that the Galra will come to Earth, and the world needs to prepare. However, Sanda says that they don’t have enough information on the current state of the war, nor have had any time to take in what little information he just shared to justify the potential mass panic, destruction, and loss of life that could ensue from jumping the gun.

Sam says that if he can contact his children and the Paladins, he could start getting the answers they need. Sanda agrees to that, and Sam attempts to send out a call using the transmitter. However, neither Pidge nor Matt answers.

Sanda says they will have someone continuously monitoring and sending out messages in order to make contact, but in the meantime, they will hold off on revealing anything to the world.

Sam says even so, they need to star other preparations, and Iverson says that they already have.

 

* * *

 

The Garrison Leaders take Sam and Colleen to the development hangers. Iverson explains how they have been working for over a year on reverse engineering the Galran ship Shiro brought to Earth, and have now begun studying the Altean ship Sam brought. He tells him that while they have been able to power up parts of the ships, they have been unable to make either fly. Sam says it might have something to do with the crystals that power the ship, and says he will help them look into it.

Sanda continue son, explaining how they have created simulators based on the controls of these ships in order to figure out how to integrate the tech into their own. They have also begun to train pilots on how to fly them.

Sam is then introduced to four of the best recently graduated Garrison cadets, Ina Leifsdottir, James Griffin, Nadia Rizavi, and Ryan Kinkade. Out of all that have been training, these four have been able to adapt and learn how to operate the systems the best.

Sam is glad to hear this, but says they need to get them out of the simulators, and flying the real thing. Rizavi says that the ships aren't able to fly, but Sam says they won't be flying the ships he and Shiro brought, leaving the young officers confused.

 

* * *

 

Sam further explains to the Leadership all the things the Galra forced him to build, and later what he learned from the Olkari on integrating technologies. He says they can use this information, as well as the Altean schematics given to him by Allura and Coran to build all that they need.

Following his instructions, the Garrison begins working on upgrading the base's defenses and weapons, while designing and building fighter aircraft.

As soon as the new ships are built, Griffin, Rizavi, Leifsdottir, and Kinkade begin testing the newly dubbed “Mecha-Flex-Exo Ares fighters," or “MFE’s" for short. While there is a bit of a learning curve, the four adapt well to the Alien-Earth tech. Amongst them, Griffin quickly stands out as the one to lead the group.

As that happens, the Garrison also begin working on a warship/mobile command center that they hope will be enough to defend the Earth until help arrives.

 

* * *

 

After a year of research, discovery, and creation, the Garrison has a much better grip on the technological advances that were brought to them.

The four young officers stand as a shining examples of how well humans will be able to adapt to all the new technology, as they have completely adapted to their fighters, confident in their understanding of the ships and are eager to learn more.  
  
Sam and Iverson watch on in pride as the four work together, adapting to each other’s movements and following Griffin's lead. As they talk about how far things have come so quickly, Sam is called for by the communications officer.

 

* * *

 

Arriving to the Communications Room, Sam finds Sanda and Colleen are already there. Colleen says that Matt has finally responded, and Sam rushes to talk to his son. He asks Matt if he's alright, as they've been unable to contact him and Voltron. Matt reveals that no one has seen, or heard from Voltron or Lotor in six months.

Sam asks what happened, and Matt says they don't know for sure. There were rumors that Voltron and Lotor fought, but nothing was confirmed. However, since their disappearance, the Empire that was being built under Lotor’s rule fractured and there is no longer one single leader for the Galra. Different Galran Warlords have been conquering as much as they can, while also hunting down and destroying anyone apart of, or connected to the Voltron coalition, Rebels, and Blade of Marmora.

Matt begs them to stop sending out messages, as they are going to end up attracting the wrong attention to Earth. He says the Rebels will do all they can to send some aid as soon as possible, but they have their hands tied at the moment.

Matt has to end the conversation, but before he does he warns them to do whatever they can to prepare for war, because the Galra will come.

 

* * *

 

With this information, Sam and Colleen once again speak to Sanda and the Leadership about informing the world what’s going on. The Holts argue that this is not something that just their country alone can decide; the entire Earth needs to be involved.

Sanda believes the Holts are allowing their emotions overrule logic. With Sam having shared the Paladin’s stories, she knows that they’ve willingly put their personal feelings aside for the good of the universe; she feels Sam and Colleen have been putting their own desire of getting in the fight in order to be with their children above everything else, and they aren’t taking into consideration the impact this could have on the world if people don’t unite.

Sam says it’s true that they want to be with their children more than anything, but they do honestly believe that the only way Earth has a chance, is if humanity works together. He points out that for 10,000 years there have been small resistances fighting the Galra; from the Blade, to the Rebels, and other groups. However, it wasn’t until the Paladins came and united these forces that any real difference was made.

He says he believes the Garrison can follow in the Paladin’s footsteps and help the people of Earth come together as one force to fight back against whatever might come against them.

Sanda and the Leadership consider his words and say that while they can’t overstep the authority of other countries and tell the entire world, they will start informing the leadership of the other countries. That way each nation can speak to their people in their own way, ensuring the safety of their citizens without mass hysteria hurting the innocent.

Sam, Colleen, and Sanda shake on it, and the Garrison begins spreading what they know with the other nations. Each country begins sharing with their citizens, and while there is panic at first, Sam and Colleen make a video telling the Paladin’s stories that is shown to the world. Hearing about the Paladins, what they’ve been through, and how they have been out there fighting for Humanity and the universe, begins bringing the world together.

The Paladins fought for Earth all this time, now Earth will fight for them.

 

* * *

 

As Earth unites and the Garrison's final defenses are brought online, Sendak’s forces, The Fire of Purification, arrive and begin their invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this and the next story will come off alright. I kind of struggled through them, cause even through they're important to the overall story, they're hard ones to really be engaged in.
> 
> .
> 
> So, I’m not expecting to change people’s minds on Sanda’s character, because she was terribly written in the show. I’m just hoping I can make her a bit more tolerable. I honestly hate what the Creators did with the her character. I get what they were going for, making her being the big, bad, Government bureaucrat whose only purpose is there to serve as a non-threatening antagonist for our heroes, but I am just so sick of seeing this type of unoriginal, clichéd character. Because aside from lazy and boring, it’s just insulting.
> 
> I’ve known a number of military types in my life, and while none were as high of a rank as she was implied to be, they were all great and upstanding people who wanted to do good for this world and protect the innocent. I know bad people exist, and bad people in high places definitely exist, but they are not the majority.
> 
> I think it would have been far more refreshing and interesting to see Sanda depicted in a more balanced light. You could still have her and Sam argue over how to go about things, but make any conflict stem from having to approach situations from a different point of view due to their positions and responsibilities. Not because she’s a brain dead, traitorous, moron who thinks handing everything over to the bloodthirsty conqueror will work out in their favor….but I digress. 
> 
> Really, when watching this episode, I was agreeing with a lot of Sanda’s arguments. She’s framed in a way that pushes the audience to be against her and on the Holts side, but really, some of her points and concerns were right.
> 
> Truthfully, I found Sam and Colleen's actions to be wrong. They came off as if their motivation was really about wanting to be with their kids, Earth be damned. The way they overstepped everyone and selfishly revealed everything to the world was so, so stupid. It’s only because the story wanted them to be right that nothing horrible, like mass hysteria, riots, a collapse of society, or deaths, came from their actions.
> 
> And actually, giving them flaws when it comes to their feelings for their kids isn’t a bad idea, as that could have been used as character development, but of course that didn’t happen. The Holts did whatever they wanted and nothing bad came from it, so clearly they were in the right. Because that’s how life works.
> 
> .
> 
> For the whole 'Earth immediately coming together after hearing about an imminent alien invasion' element of the episode, I get the creators have implied there’s some sort of Star Trek-esk utopian future, where world is already a united force. But from what little we were shown of humanity, I didn’t get that feeling at all. So, having everything perfectly come together seemed to only happen to push the story along quickly, and not have any fallout from Sam and Colleen's actions.
> 
> My thought is, rather than having Humanity already be perfectly united, have this be the catalyst for that to happen. Have the Paladin’s selflessness and devotion to their world, and the universe inspire the people of Earth to do better and come together as one force.
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a great day!


	8. The Last Stand, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sendak's invasion begins, the Earth does what it can to resist but The Fire of Purification proves to be too powerful. As the world falls around them, the Garrison does what it can to hold out, hoping for help to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, not beta'd

# The Last Stand, Part 2

 

* * *

 

Sendak’s forces invade Earth, attacking all major military bases and large cities. The Garrison tries to organize with the other military institutions around the world, but Sendak's forces quickly targets and takes down Earth’s communication system.

Sanda orders their fighter pilots to engage, but Sam says they should be sending out the MFEs instead. However Sanda, in good conscience, can’t send out the Garrison’s only Altean-based fighters flown by young officers who have never been in a real battle before.

The Garrison defense force, led by Adam, engages Sendak’s fighters. They put up a valiant effort, work to keep the Galra away from Plaht City as it evacuates for as long as they can, but eventually they are all killed.

As the Garason’s deals with the devastation over the loss of their people, Sendak sends a message to the world; either they give him the Lions of Voltron, or he will destroy the Earth once city at a time.

An officer ask Sanda if they should respond, but she says no. If they reveal that they don’t know the whereabouts of Voltron, what’s to stop Sendak from destroying Earth right away? They need to play this right and buy time for the Rebel’s aid.

 

* * *

 

As more and more military bases are taken down across the world, Sendak picks up on the Garrison’s Altean defenses. Knowing there must be a connection to Voltron, he orders his forces to focus on taking them down.

With no other options available, Sanda gives the go ahead to launch the MFEs. Led by Griffin, the MFE’s work together to actually able do some damage to Sendak’s ships, and with the aid of the Garrison’s new Fusion cannon, they eventually take one of his cruisers down.

Figuring out that the MFE’s can’t go far, Sendak decides to retreat for now and focus on attacking the general populations. He wants to break the Garrison’s spirit by forcing them to sit and watch as he conquers the world around them.

Unable to follow and fight, the Garrison watches in horror as Sendak slowly takes over Earth.

 

* * *

 

After Sendak’s first campaign, Sanda and the remaining Leadership go over the base’s status with Sam and the others. They realize their supplies are limited, and need both food for their people, and building materials to finish The Atlas. Veronica, Lance's older sister, points out an abandoned supply depot nearby that they can reach through old war train tunnels. It's decided that's the only option they have at the moment, and they need to take this chance before the Galra find it.

 

* * *

 

The MFE Pilots are sent to the depot to gather what they can, with Veronica joining them as a guide.

The group makes it there without an issue and finding an old, abandoned train, they work on getting it running and load it with supplies.They take as much as they can, and hope that it will be enough.

As they are preparing to leave, Galra sentries find them and a fight breaks out.

Veronica willingly stays behind as the train takes off in order to keep the sentries away. Griffin orders them to stop the train and to go back, but an explosion brings the tunnel down, preventing any possible rescue.

The MFE pilots are deeply affected by Veronica’s sacrifice, and vow to continue fighting for her.

 

* * *

 

Having figured Voltron is not on Earth, Sendak decides to bide his time and wait the paladins out. Figuring that with communications down, silence from their home world will bring the Paladin’s to him.

In the meantime, he has all captured human survivors rounded up and put into work camps in order to start building his own defenses on Earth.

 

* * *

 

As the years pass, the Garrison once again runs low on the building materials for the Atlas. Having seen the world conquered around them, survivors enslaved, and contact with the rest of humanity cut off, morale is low as there’s no sign of the Rebels’ aid.

Just as the Garrison is feeling it’s weakest, an underground human resistance arrives, bringing families and loved ones together for the first time, restoring hope.

Amongst the survivors is Veronica, who, after having fought off the sentries, ran into the resistance and found the surviving members of her family amongst them.

She is able to inform the Garrison what she knows about some of the small resistance groups. Encouraging the Garrison and raising moral further she explains that the partial barrier has become a beckon of hope to the people fighting on the outside. They know that so long as it is raised, there is one un-captured place on Earth that's still fighting.

She further tells them what the Resistance knows about the imprisoned survivors, and how they are being taken to specific bases and used as slaves. Hearing this, Sanda and the Leadership decide they can’t sit and wait for help any longer; they have to do something.

 

* * *

 

In an attempt to bring hope to the world and get a message out to anyone who could help, the Garrison launches a missile into space.

Sendak’s forces see it, and destroys it, which is exactly what the Garrison wanted them to do. With its destruction, millions of micro-transmitters are unleashed, sending their message out to anyone listening.

 

* * *

 

As the Garrison prepares for their final stand, Voltron heads to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another episode where not a whole lot is changed. Mostly just more fixing Sanda’s attitude/reasoning/decisions. Making her and the other Garrison leaders less idiotic.
> 
> I know they did their best to make Sanda look unreasonable with not sending out the MFE’s when Sendak first attacks, but was that really unreasonable? I mean, what if they sent the MFE’s out and the ships failed in battle? Those were the only Altean-based airships they are ever shown to have. With Sendak attacking, and the Garrison’s focus being on finishing the Atlas, it’s unlikely they could have spared materials to make more if they were sent out and destroyed. Not to mention training more pilots specifically for new fighters. 
> 
> That said, Sanda’s choice of contacting Sendak and telling him they don’t have, or know where the Lions are was just so unbelievably stupid. Like, seriously!? Sure, just lay all your cards out, let him know you don’t have what he wants. Why don’t you give him the codes for opening the particle barrier while you’re at it!? It’s a really good thing he wanted to use Earth as a hostage, and didn’t decide to just blow it up right then and there.
> 
> .
> 
> So, I know people might be upset, but I've kept Adam’s death in. I know it’s very a controversial element, but when originally watching the season I though things were going to play out differently. As shortly after his death, Veronica had appeared to have been killed. I figured that all the Paladins were going to end up losing someone.
> 
> And though it’s sad, I liked that idea. After all Pidge, Keith, and Allura already lost loved ones and were deeply and personally affected by the war. So, it made sense to me that now Lance, Hunk, and Shiro would also have to deal with that.
> 
> …But then Veronica turned out to be totally fine, and on top of that found her entire family alive and in perfect health. Then, of course, Hunk’s parents turn out perfectly fine. So, in the end only Adam died. Cool, cool, totally cool.
> 
> It’s not cool.
> 
> So, I decided if Shiro has to lose a loved one, everyone gets to lose a loved one! While I want Veronica to live, I killed Lance’s brother Marco, and his dad. Hence the line, “Veronica found the surviving members of her family” This will be touched on a little more later.
> 
> I’m also offing members of Hunk’s family, but you’ll have to wait to see how that plays out later.
> 
> Pidge’s family may not lose any members, but two were enslaved by the Galra and they all lost years of their lives together, so they weren’t untouched by the war. Plus, Pidge lost Rayner and many of her Olkari friends, so it’s not like she didn’t not lose people.
> 
> Thank for reading, have a great day!  
> (I say happily after having just flippantly talked about killing characters....)


	9. Know Your Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta.
> 
> Also, from this point on, the chapters are going to come slower as I finally caught up to what I had on my Tumblr.  
> Just to let everyone know, I do have all of the episode summaries written, so this isn't something that's going to be dropped, or anything. I've just got to continue editing and refining the others, which will slow updates.

# Know Your Enemy

As the Paladins approach Earth, Pidge continues to try to make contact. Sam finally responds and warns them not to bring the Lions, as that’s what Sendak is after. He says they can’t afford to lose the element of surprise now that they are here. The Paladins agree, and hold back.

While deciding how to get to Earth without the Lions, Galran fighters spot them and begin attacking. Keith orders Pidge to block their signals, so they don’t alert Sendak.

As the Paladins rush to quickly take the fighters out, Pidge has the idea to use one of the fighters for transport, Keith agrees and orders them to capture one.

Managing to disable one, without destroying it, the Paladins leave the Lions on Saturn, and take the fighter, sneaking through Sendak’s forces.

 

* * *

 

Landing on Earth, the Paladins come to the ruins of Plaht City, and are in shock over the devastation. As they make their way through the decimated city, they are spotted by Galran drones.

Krolia and Shiro defend Romelle and Coran, while Hunk, Pidge, and Allura work together to take several out several more.

Keith and Lance get pinned down by several of them, and Keith tells Lance he’ll get their attention. Lance says he’s got his back, and with that affirmation, Keith runs out in the open. The drones quickly target him, but Lance is faster. He shoots them with his bayard, and with that the drones are all down.

Keith wonders how many more there might be, and asks Pidge to see if she can check. She is able to connect with the drones systems, and finds that more are one their way. However, before those drones even reach them, Galra sentries begins firing on the group.

The Paladins prepare to fight when Garrison vehicles show up, running down several of the sentries. Griffin and Rizavi get out shoot the rest of the sentries and drones.

The Paladins go to thank them for the help, when Griffin begins reprimanding them for attacking, telling them that the drones send distress signals when attacked. Before he continues further, he and Rizavi see Krolia come out, and are instantly on edge. The Paladins assure them that she is a Blade and is on their side. The two look unconvinced, but agree it’s better to talk about this at the Garrison.

 

* * *

 

Pulling up to the Garrison, Pidge sees her her mother and father waiting there, alive and well. Unable to wait a moment longer, she leaps from the car as soon as possible into her parent’s waiting arms.

Watching her joyful reunion, Lance hears his name called and turns to find his family. He jumps out of the car, running and embracing them. After all this time, they are reunited.

Looking around, Lance notices that his father and brother, Marco, are missing. He asks where they are, and his mother mournfully tells him that they didn’t make it. Unable to stop the tears, Lance clings tighter to his surviving family, as they grieve for those who were lost.

At the same time Hunk looks around for his family, but doesn’t see them amongst the crowd of humans. Sam approaches, and Hunk asks him where they are. Sam regretfully tells him that they were unable to bring them to the Garrison before the Galra attacked, and that his parents were captured. He lets Hunk know that they know they are alive, and where they are being held, but they can’t do anything for them at the moment. Hunk is distraught over this information, and Pidge comes up, hugging him as Sam also tries to offer him comfort.

At the other vehicle where the others were riding, Iverson approaches Shiro and apologizes for the rough treatment he received when he first returned to Earth. Shiro holds no hard feelings, understanding protocol and the desire to protect Earth. The two shake hands, and Shiro introduces him to Princess Allura, Romelle, and Coran.

Keith then approaches, and he and Iverson also make amends for their rough history, shaking hands in solidarity. Iverson takes an interest in Kosmo, and Coran tells him about the Cosmic Wolf as Keith notices Griffin watching. The two pause to stare each other down, their bad history still there. Keith considers the MFE Pilot as he turns and leaves without a word.

It’s then that Krolia steps out of the vehicle they came in. The large crowd of humans freeze in shock, before Garrison officers draw their weapons on her. Krolia raises her hands in surrender, and Keith runs in front of her, telling them to stop; that she’s with them and is his mother, stunning the humans.

Despite Keith’s proclamation, the Garrison officers don’t back down, so Romelle puts herself in front of Krolia and Keith. Reaffirming that Krolia is on their side, she states that they saved her and if there’s a problem with them, then they should have a problem with her. Shiro, Allura, and the other paladins quickly join Romelle in standing protectively in front of Keith and Krolia.

Seeing this, Pidge’s parents and Lance’s family join their children without hesitation. As the Paladins and their families stand there against the Garrison, the message is made; Voltron _will_ protect their own.

Sanda, having been watching from the side, finally steps up and orders the weapons to be put away. With her orders made, the soldiers obey. She then turns to the Paladins and says there is a lot they need to talk about.

 

* * *

After heading inside, and catching their breath, Iverson takes Shiro aside and informs him of Adam’s death.

 

Looking at Adam’s memorial plaque, Shiro regrets the way they parted and Iverson tries to offer him some reassurance. Telling him how many lives Adam and the other pilot saved by going out and fighting.

Shiro quietly thanks him, but no matter what words are said, the wound is too fresh and there is no comfort to be found.

 

* * *

 

After allowing everyone to gather their bearings, The Garrison and Paladins come together to debrief everything that has happened on both sides.

Listing to Sam share about the state of Earth, and what Sendak’s currant forces have been up to, The Paladins inquire about any attempts to fight back. Veronica informs them that while there are some resistance forces out there, they haven’t been able to do much. Earth just doesn’t have the resources.

Hunk questions why there aren’t any rescue ops happening, and Sam explains they tried, but they became too risky. Distressed over his family's situation, Hunk tries to argue for something to be done. Griffin, unimpressed by the lack of military composure the Paladin’s have shown, tells him that he needs to listen to their CO.

The Paladins take offence to Griffin’s attitude towards Hunk, and affirm that they aren’t Garrison and Sam’s not their CO. The MFE Pilots back their leader and argue that they have been fighting this battle on Earth for years; things have to be done according to Earth’s ways, not Voltrons. The two sides get heated and with the emotional turmoil of the day hitting its peak, they begin arguing with each other.

Sam and Sanda try to calm both sides, but neither will listen to both of them. It’s not until Shiro steps up and tells them to stop, that both the Pilots and Paladins listen and back off. Sanda takes notice of this as Shiro attempts to get the meeting back on track.

Composed once more, Allura says she wants to know what the Garrison has done with the Altean tech given to them. She looks to Hunk and says the sooner they know what they have to work with, the sooner they might be able to start fighting back and rescuing those captured. Hunk wearly smiles and thanks her as the MFE Pilots watch, their annoyance at the Paladin’s turning to sympathy.

 

* * *

 

Down in the hangers, the Paladins are shown both the MFE Fighters, and their mobile command center/battleship, The Atlas.

Sanda explains that they’ve finished building the battleship, but have been unable to get it running. She says that she and the rest of the leadership recognize that they need to start a counter strike, but without having any major, mobile firepower, they haven’t been able to engage Sendak’s forces. The only way they see themselves having a chance of success against him, is by getting The Atlas working. Until then they are a sitting duck.

Allura, Coran, and Pidge say that they will start helping by looking into The Atlas and see if they can figure out a way to get it running. Coran also offers what little Faunatonium they have left to help boost the MFE’s so that they will run longer without need of a recharge.

Krolia then steps forward and explains that she worked under the Galran Warlord, Ranveig, and has valuable, firsthand knowledge of how the most ruthless of Galra work. She offers to give them all the information they need on what tactics Sendak might use, what weapons he might have at his disposal, as well as teach them how to use the Galra’s own tech against them.

One of the Garrison Leaders, suspicious by her statement, asks what it was that she actually did while working ‘undercover.’ Hearing the implication in his voice, Keith defensively asks what he means by that.

He plainly ask if she’s aided in conquering planets in the past. If so, how do they know that isn’t her end goal here, how can they be sure that she and the Blade won’t turn against them.

The Paladins are insulted by the accusation, but Krolia brushes it off. She explains that she worked under one of Zarkon’s most ruthless warlords, and won’t deny that in order to get to that position, she did things she takes no pride in, but anything she did while infiltrating the Empire she did in order to bring it down.

She tells them that’s what the Blade of Marmora was created to do, and despite being hated and considered traitors by the majority of their own race, they devote their lives to fight for a future where the entire universe can be free.

She personally admits that while that’s what her fight started as, twenty years ago it changed when she crashed on Earth and fell in love with a Human. Earth was her husband's home, her son’s home, and it became her home. She did all she could to protect it when she lived here, and when was no longer enough, she sacrificed a life with her son and husband in order to draw the Empire away.

Krolia says she might be Galra, but she is not the enemy, and her fight is about keeping Earth, and humanity safe. She says if her presence is too uncomfortable for them, then she will leave; but she implores them, no matter their decision, to allow her to share what information she has so they can use it to save the world she loves.

The members of the Garrison are stunned, never expecting to hear such genuine love for their world, and their race come from her. Sanda looks around and sees as the room slowly accepts Krolia’s words. Humans might still have problems with the Galran race in the future, but this one woman has touched hearts, and made an impact on those here, offering the glimpse of a possible peaceful future between the races.

Looking to Krolia, Sanda asks her if she would stay and share all she knows. There is not one complaint to that request.

 

* * *

 

After the meeting is over, Allura, Pidge, Coran, and Sam work in his office together and look through the Garrison’s data, trying to find figure out The Atlas’ problems. Allura gets up for a break, but notices prosthetics Sam had been working on. Sam explains what they were for, and Allura asks if she can tinker with them.

 

* * *

 

Trying to keep himself busy, Hunk attempts to bake, but he can’t get away form the thoughts of his family.

Keith finds him, and walking up to him, places a comforting hand on his shoulder. He asks him how he’s doing. Hunk begins to vent his frustrations and feelings of uselessness about the whole situation. How even though it was a possibility, he never actually thought the Galra would make it to Earth, let alone conquer it.

He shares how he dreamed that once they got home everything would be peaceful, just as it had been before. He now realizes how foolish that was, and now that he’s here, he realizes that he never need to come back to a perfect world; all he ever needed was for his family to be here, healthy and happy.

He says he knows how stupid it seems with all that they have faced as Paladins, but nothing they have been through has made him feel so alone and scared as looking around at the families and not seeing his own.

Keith squeezes his shoulder and tells Hunk that continuing on in spite of fear is what makes one courageous, and that’s who he is. Keith knows it, the Paladins know it, and Hunk’s family knows it.

And he understands Hunk’s feelings, how terrifying it is to not be able to find those who were always there for you, but the thing is, he’s not alone. The Paladins, Shiro, Coran, Romelle, Krolia, they are all here for him. They will all help him get through this and get his family back, no matter what. Right now, though, they need him to pull on his powerful inner strength so that they can work together to free his family and the world.

Hunk accepts Keith’s words and thanks him, hugging the smaller man. The two pull apart, and Hunk says that he knows the risk, but he has to see his family now.

Keith smiles and says that he will help him.

 

* * *

 

Sneaking into the Garrison garage, Hunk and Keith look for a vehicle to take. However, Griffin and Veronica find them, seemingly having known they were here.

The two Paladins prepare to have to make a run for it, but Griffin says they are here to help them out. Hunk and Keith are surprised by this, but Griffin admits it’s his apology for his tactlessness towards Hunk’s situation. Hunk sincerely thanks, and forgives him. Keith and Griffin once again have a brief stare down, this time with Keith nodding his head in thanks.

 

* * *

 

Leaving the Garrison and meeting up with a resistance fighter Veronica knows, they are taken to an abandoned building in Plaht City, and shown the base where some imprisoned Humans are being held.

Hunk asks if they are sure there’s no way to get them out, and the resistance fighter confirms it. Hunk is devastated, but knows more people would be harmed then saved, and is not willing to risk anyone.

Looking through binoculars, Hunk is able to capture a glimpse of his parents and vows to get them out.

 

* * *

 

Back at the Garrison, Shiro finds Allura, asking what she needed him for. As he approaches, she reveals to him a new prosthetic arm she crafted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make sure to show the Paladins all working well together at the beginning in Plaht City. I hate how the writers still made Keith and Lance act so nasty towards each other, even though they were supposed to be friends at this point.
> 
> .
> 
> You can bet your butt I'm going to do something with the Keith and Griffin story line. Keith being thankful of Jame's actions here is not the end of that. They still don't like each other and will have to deal with their issues, but that doesn't mean that Keith can't be appreciative of him helping Hunk. Like I said before, Keith's matured in my version.
> 
> .
> 
> Again, toned down Sanda and the Garrison’s idiocy. No one believes giving Sendak the Lions will do any good. They want to take Sendak out, not cave to his demands.
> 
> .
> 
> So, there is not going to be a whole Human/Blade antagonistic subplot; I don’t have the time for that. I just wanted something that pointed to issues the Humans would have with any Galra, and how they can start to work though issues that there would be.
> 
> Having Krolia (who I think is the most balanced Galra in the show) be the first Galra that Humans personally get to know, and the first example as to who the Blade are and what they fight for, would help them come to understand that not all the Galra were for the Empire. Doesn’t mean that things will be perfect between the races, just that there is a chance for a brighter future of peace between them.
> 
> .
> 
> I cut out all the stuff with Sendak’s mind hologram thing. Both because because I don’t think it did anything for the story -other then be another thing to cause Allura pain- and because Krolia can fill the role of information expositor.
> 
> .
> 
> During the rest of the season, there’s going to be a lot of stuff cut out and reduced. There was just so much wasted time in these last few episodes, it’s insane. They had scenes of information that we, and they knew, being repeated, tons of magic meeting room scenes that weren't needed, and just slow scenes that padded out the run time but didn’t add anything to the story. It’s mind boggling that they chose to write it that way.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a great day!


	10. Trial By Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins and Earth's forces begin to work together to find a way to take Sendak and The Fire of Purification down once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd

# Trial By Fire

 

In an abandoned industrial district of Plaht City, Lance, Hunk, Veronica, and Kincade keep watch on the streets below from a top floor window in one of the ruined buildings.

Lance looks around though his Bayard’s scope, remarking how eerie the empty streets are.

Veronica says that she hopes Krolia’s information about the bases Sendak built are up to date and Hunk says there’s no way she would lead them astray; if she thought they were anything other than a prevention for uprisings, she would’ve let them know.

Over the comm link Krolia chimes in, startling the two as they forgot their comms were all on, she admits that each Galra Warlord builds these bases to their own personal tastes and needs. So, while it would have the same purpose as ones she’s ran into, there will be differences. That’s why they need to check them out before they can form a plan of attack.

Keith speaks up and says that they are approaching the targeted location. Lance watches as the other team’s vehicle turns a corner down the street and disappears into a tunnel.

 

* * *

 

Inside the tunnel, the second team, consisting of Keith, Griffin, Pidge, Krolia, and Kosmo, get out of the vehicle and head into a smaller maintenance system on foot.

With his Bayard’s infrared scope, Lance helps guide the team around the patrolling Galran drones.

The five make it to the base’s perimeter, and Griffin sees the large amount of sentries guarding the entrance. He says they won’t be able to get in that way, but Keith says not to worry, they have it covered. With that, he and Pidge grab onto Kosmo, and the three teleport away.

Griffin is alarmed by their disappearance, but Krolia places a hand on his shoulder and tells him not to worry, Kosmo is a Cosmic Wolf. Griffin stares at her confused, as that doesn't answer any of his questions.

 

* * *

 

Keith, Pidge, and Kosmo teleport inside an empty part of the base. Pidge says they need to find a connection port she can hack into in order to gather the information they want. Keith nods and the three begin their search.

 

* * *

 

Outside, Garlan drones spot Krolia and Griffin and begin firing on them. Griffin starts to come up with a plan of attack, but Krolia just leaps out of their hiding spot and takes the sentries on. She easily cuts through most of them, while Lance and Kincade snipe the rest.

The fight is over in a matter of moments.

Griffin stands, and sees as Krolia pushes the final sentry over, it collapses into multiple pieces as it falls to the ground. Griffin, slightly terrified by her ferocity, says sees Keith’s and her family resemblance. Krolia just smirks.

 

* * *

 

Thanks to Kosmo, Keith and Pidge avoid all the sentries inside the base and make it to a central hub. Pidge immediately begins hacking the system and begins downloading intel, while Keith keeps watch and scopes the room out.

As he looks around, Keith realizes that this place isn’t just a hub. Commenting on that causes Pidge to dig around to find out just what exactly it is. Bringing the info up, the two are horrified to discover that this base it a launch facility for a operational Zaiforge Cannon.

 

* * *

 

Having gotten the information they need, Keith, Pidge, and Kosmo make it out in perfect time, as the other teams were starting to take heavy fire.

Veronica blows a nearby chaff, disrupting the sentries signals and causing all the ones in the area to temporarily lose vision, allowing the two teams to meet up and escape the city.

 

* * *

 

Upon returning to the Garrison, the Paladins and Krolia find Sam, Coran, and Romelle waiting for them.

Keith asks how Shiro is doing, and Sam says he’s prepped for surgery. Coran explains that Sanda decided to postpone the post-mission debriefing, until after Shiro's out. That way they can all be there for him.

Grateful for that, the group heads to the medical wing.

 

* * *

 

From the observatory window, the Paladins, Romelle, Coran, and Krolia smile watch as Allura and the Garrison doctors work on Shiro’s new arm.

Soon as the arm is attached and Allura opens a small panel on it. She produces the crystal she removed from her crown and places it in the arm to help act as a source of power. Shiro sees this and protests, but she assures him this is a gift she wants to give him. The two look at each other, and Allura closes the panel on the arm. Shiro places his hand over hers and thanks her.

Once the crystal is secure, Allura closes her eyes. Using her Altean alchemy, she bonds the arm to Shiro’s Quintessence.

The new arm powers on and Shiro gasps in shock, as it feels apart of him in a way the old Galra one never was.

The procedure now finished, Shiro is overwhelmed with what Allura has done for, and given him. He thanks her again, Allura smiles, and the two embrace each other. The others are then allowed in and they all quickly rush over to join in on the hug.

 

* * *

 

In the debriefing room, Pidge and Keith lead the meeting, going over everything that happened, and what they discovered on the mission. Explaining that her information points to all the bases having its own Zaiforge Cannon, and that all are completed. She warns that they could be launched at anytime.

Keith says he wants to attack ASAP, hitting all six bases at once so there can be no counterattack from Sendak. Sanda says it’s impossible, as they don’t have the resources. However, he argues that with their Lions, they should have more than enough firepower, as his team would do the heavy hitting, while the MFEs would act as support. Sanda points out that their Lions are on another planet, but Keith explains how they are bonded to the Lions, and that if they call them, the Lions _will_ come.

Shiro takes in the information and discussion and wonders if the Garrison can come up with some kind of diversion for Sendak’s ship to focus on. That way the Lions can attack the bases without worry at all of Sendak's forces would go after them. Hunk suggests that maybe one of the Lions could do that, while the others attack.

Keith thinks about it, and looks to the Paladins, He says that their bonds with the Lions have grown more than they’ve ever thought possible, and that maybe with the Lions help they can take a page out of Sendak's book.

 

* * *

 

As the meeting wraps up, Shiro pulls Keith, Allura, and Lance aside and explains that there’s been confusion on the Garrison’s part as to who flies which lion due to their armor’s colors. He asks them if they think it’s time for their armor to match their Lions.

Keith is hesitant, as he wanted to honor Shrio’s role as Black Paladin by not wearing the color, and Lance points out that Allura chose pink to honor those who have fallen.

Allura considers it and finally says that she has fought long and hard for those who fell. Upon Zarkon’s death, her father, world, and all those killed by him received justice. Her battle is no longer avenging those who fell, but fighting for those who live. She agrees with Shiro, it’s time for them to fully embrace their positions.

 

* * *

 

In one of the Garrison rooms, Pidge and Hunk wait with the rest of the Paladin’s families in order to spend a little time together before the final battle for Earth begins.

The door opens and Keith apologizes for the delay. Those in the room turn to see him, Lance, and Allura enter with Shiro; the three Paladins wearing their newly colored armor. The others give their approval to the new appearances.

As the Paladins and their families say their goodbyes, Colleen is able to finally thank Shiro for saving Matt from the Galran arena. She tells him how much it means to her that he protected her children and husband and that he will always be considered a part of their family. Shiro thanks her and the two hug.

As the Paladins prepare to head off, Romelle says she was hoping to have a victory party for them when they get back. The others see she’s nervous about their mission, she already lost one family, she's frightened of losing another. The Paladins say they love that idea and can’t wait for it. Lance’s mother and Colleen even offer to help her plan it all out. This reassurance takes some of the weight off her shoulders, and she smiles as Coran places an arm around her shoulders.

The door opens once more and a Garrison officer apologizes for the interruption, but needs Hunk has been requested. Confused, he, the Paladins, and their families follow the officer to a hanger where a group of survivors were just brought in by the resistance.

The Garrison officer points and Hunk sees there, amongst the survivors are his young cousins.

Hunk cries out to them, and the three run to each other, tearfully embracing. Hunk checks them over and sees that they are in fairly good health. He asks them about their parents, and the two shake their heads. Hunk hugs them close, apologizing for their loss. He tells them that he’s here for them and always will be. The other Paladins step up with their families, and say so will they.

 

* * *

 

As the battle plans are put into motion, the MFE’s take off. Coran, Sam, and Shiro head to the bridge of the Atlas to assist, while Romelle and Hunk’s cousins stay with Colleen and Lance’s family.

The Lions fly to Earth; Blue, Red, Green, and Yellow meeting up and assisting one of the MFE’s as they begin their attack. The Black Lion flies to Sendak’s main fleet and attacks.

Not knowing that the Paladins have been on Earth for a while, Sendak believes his plan of tempting them here worked, and that they just arrived. He orders his fleet to engage the Black Lion.

 

* * *

 

As it turns out, the Paladins aren’t in their Lions or even with the MFE’s.

Taking inspiration from Sendak’s invasion of their castle, they mentally connected with their Lions and sent them to distract Sendak, while they split into two teams to invade the two Cannon bases that the MFE’s aren’t attacking.

Keith, Lance and Allura sneak into one base, while Krolia, Hunk, and Pidge get into the other and begin working on sabotaging them.

 

* * *

 

As Sendak watches the Black Lion, he begins to realize that there’s something off, as the other Lions are nowhere to be seen. He orders a report, and is told that the other lions are attacking the Zaiforge Cannon bases.

Suspicious that there is something more going on and not willing to underestimated them again, he orders the cannons to launch.

Wanting the Paladins to suffer, he orders Earth’s destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like I said in the last Notes, there’s going to be a lot of stuff cut out and shortened in these last couple of S7 stories. There will be elements of “Heart of the Lion”, “Trial By Fire”, and “Lion’s Pride, Parts 1 & 2” all mixed around. 
> 
> Again, there was just too much repetitiveness and wasted time in the final four episodes of the season. So much could be cut out and condensed, explained once in quick exposition, allowing room for more story and character development. 
> 
> Really, we don’t need more than one magic meeting room scene per episode.
> 
> .
> 
> Yes, I had Allura give up her crown. It’s an element I did not like in the show, especially with the way it was done, but I have plans for it in this version. 
> 
> .
> 
> I removed the part where Shiro reminds the Paladins how their Lions will come for them if they call. They already know that, we already know that, why is he telling them this like it’s brand new information? It makes the Paladins look like they don’t understand their bonds. Which is a great thing to imply in the last couple of episodes of the second to last season.
> 
> .
> 
> In connection to that, I removed the ‘dramatic’ scene where the Red Lion is absolute garbage by not coming for Lance until it's almost too late. Oh man, this scene enrages me so much, so prepare for a rant: 
> 
> First, FIVE freaking minutes of the episode’s 21 minute run time is wasted on this crappy story decision, and all it does is put Lance and Red in a terrible light. See, the Red Lion not coming for Lance isn't like it not listening to Keith in the very first episode. It wasn't done for humor, and wasn't fitting for the story or characters at all during this point.
> 
> Yeah, I can see people saying, ‘Oh, it was just being it’s normal stubborn self’, but no, this wasn’t a time to be stubborn. Lance and Veronica almost die because the writes chose to try to add ‘tension’ to the scene. But you know what? All they did was make Red look like it doesn’t care about Lance, that it only came because it had to. And that makes Lance look like a terrible Paladin, like he hasn't bonded with his Lion.
> 
> Great job, writers, great job! Make their Lion-Paladin bond look horrible, that’s such a great idea!
> 
> Come FREAKING on! We only have SIXTEEN episodes of the series left, Lance and Red should be shown to have a good bond, you morons! 
> 
> (The writers are the morons, not you readers. You readers all are lovely.)
> 
> So, if Lance needs the Red Lion to come, then doggonit, it’s going to happily answer his call; because Lance is a good Paladin and Red cares about him. Especially after their bond leveled up in my version of “The Journey Within” .
> 
> .
> 
> That rant aside, I’m also trying to divy up the planning of missions between both Keith and Shiro. As leaders, they are both tryt o come up with strategies, but having Shiro make all the plans undermines Keith as Voltron’s leader, and having Keith make them all seems weird if Shiro doesn’t have thoughts or suggestions. 
> 
> So, while Shiro does come up with the idea of causing a diversion, it’s Keith’s idea to use the Lions as a diversion, allowing them to sneak into the bases at the same time. 
> 
> I think that sort of sneaky plan is more in line with Keith’s way of going about things: think Keith’s successful plan to make Axca destroy the Teladuv part in “Tailing a Comet”.
> 
> .
> 
> While part of it is certainly self indulgence. I truly feel Keith, Lance, and Allura switching colors is important to signify their growth as characters, and how they have come to completely embrace their positions. 
> 
> Having the off colors was a fun nod to the original series. Time to move past that and grow.
> 
> .
> 
> Now, as you can see I offed Hunk’s Aunt(sister?) and Uncle(brother-in-law??), not that we ever saw them after episode 9’s flashbacks, but I’m making it official. Course Hunk’s Cousins (Niece and Nephew???) have survived. I wanted them to have a special reunion, cause Hunk needs to be given some happiness and relief at this point.
> 
> I really don't know how these characters are related to Hunk, and of course the creators don’t care enough to give us background info. I’ve seen people call them both his Sister/Brother-in-Law/Nephew/Niece and Aunt/Uncle/Cousins. I’m going with the latter sense Lance has a Brother/Sister-in-Law/Nephew/Niece.


	11. Lions' Pride, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd

# Lions' Pride, Part 1

The two Paladin teams successfully deactivate the weapons systems on the Zaiforge cannons that they infiltrated. However, in the time it took to complete that task, the cannons were launched and already made it into space.

 

The four cannons that the MFE and Lion’s attacked were damaged, but are still operational. The Paladins contact the Garrison and let them know they are going after the other cannons in their Lions.

 

Krolia takes her ship back to the Garrison as the Paladins pull Keith’s signature move --launching themselves into space as their Lions come to collect them.

 

Once in, the Paladins begin attacking the remaining cannons, however they soon find themselves under fire, as the cannon’s launch bases double as defences for the cannons. The MFE’s see this, and thanks to the Faunatonium upgrade Coran made to their ships, they have the power to attack the bases for the Paladins.  

 

* * *

 

Seeing his weapons attacked on all sides, Sendak tries to divert the Paladin’s and MFE’s attentions by ordering his main fleet to attack the Garrison.

 

As Krolia returns from the canon, she sees his fleet on course to the Garrison.

 

* * *

 

Arriving back to the Garrison, Krolia warns them about the ships heading their way.

 

Realizing they can’t hold out on the ground anymore, Shiro, Coran, and Sam quickly try to figure out a way to get the Atlas flying. Their only option is to use the power from the shield generator, which would leave them vulnerable. Sanda orders them to do it, and prays it will work.

 

* * *

  

The Garrison’s shields go down, and Sendak’s ship takes this chance to attack, however, the MFE’s return from taking down the last of the bases, and begin to engage his forces.

 

* * *

  

Even using all the power the Garrison has to offer still isn’t enough to get The Atlas flying. Sam offhandedly says that at this rate it would take the power of a black hole to get it working. His statement causes Coran to remember the crystal that was formed from the Castle of Lions, and with pride, places the last piece of the ship his grandfather built into The Atlas’ crystal chamber.

 

With that The Atlas bursts to life; as the systems all come online, Shiro orders the surrounding officers to their stations and tasks, but quickly realizes Sanda is there and apologizes for overstepping his authority and hands the bridge over to her.

 

Sanda smirks and tells the officers to do exactly what Shiro said, as his commands were made with good judgment. She and Shiro share a nod of respect, then she gives the command for the Atlas to take off.

 

* * *

 

 The Paladins, seeing The Atlas launch, victioursly cheer. The triumph of The Atlas gives them all a second wind as Keith encourages the others to quickly finish bringing the cannons down so they can help their friends.

 

* * *

 

The Atlas and MFEs engage Sendak’s forces together. Sendak’s forces sends out their fighters that the MFEs target, as The Atlas attacks the larger ships.

 

As the battle rages on, Shiro asks Krolia if there is any way they could infiltrate Sendak’s ship and take the canons down from there. Krolia says she believes it would be possible, and Shiro asks her to take him over.

 

Sanda, listening to their conversation, cuts in and tells him that she will go with Krolia instead. Shiro argues that she is needed to command The Atlas, but Sanda says The Atlas needs it’s real commander, and that is clearly meant to be Shiro. He is dumbfounded, but she tells him how she’s been observing him since their return, and has seen that as he is respected and accepted by both the Paladins and Earth’s forces. He’s the only one capable to command The Atlas and bring both sides of the coalition together.

 

To the delight of those on the Bridge, Sanda promotes Shiro to Captain of the Atlas, and to a high position in the Garrison. Shiro is taken back, but realizes this the purpose he’s been looking for since he left the Black Lion. He thanks her and accepts the role.

 

Shiro steps up to the command console as Sanda steps down. Iverson asks for his orders, and with a smile Shiro starts giving commands as Sanda and Krolia head out.

 

* * *

 

Flying over in Krolia’s fighter, she and Sanda are able to get into Sendak’s ship without a problem, however, as they land, sentries approach. Not wasting time, Krolia leaps from the ship and takes them all down in several quick moves. Shocked by her abilities, Sanda gets out and tells Krolia that she’s glad she’s on their side. Krolia smiles, and leads her through the ship.

 

Avoiding the sentries, the two find the crystal and place charges on it. Not wanting to wait around, they start heading back to their ship, the explosives going off as they run.

 

The bombs do the trick and the crystal is destroyed, shutting the ship, and even more importantly, the cannons down.

 

However, the explosion draws the attention of Sendak’s soldiers, who spot Krolia and Sanda escaping. The sentries and soldiers begin firing on them as they flee. The two women don’t waste time in staying to fight, instead, shooting what they can as they go.

 

Their luck runs out as one of the Galran soldier’s shots hits Sanda. Krolia stops and runs back, taking the soldier out, before going and grabbing the wounded Sanda.

 

Krolia gets them both back to their fighter, and flies them out of Sendak’s ship. Placing her ship on auto pilot, Krolia goes to Sanda and looks the wound over. Sanda can see on Krolia’s face that she’s not going to make it. Krolia tries to tell her to hold on, but Sanda says it’s alright, she accepted this was a possibility when she decided to go.

 

Krolia offers her hand to hold for comfort, and Sanda accepts it with a smile. She says she doesn’t think anyone has thanked Krolia for all she sacrificed in order to protect Earth. She says she recognizes the weight of the choice Krolia made and thanks her for protecting _their_ home. She asks her to continue protecting it, and Krolia promises that she will.

 

Sanda passes away as the ship docks in The Atlas.

 

* * *

 

With Sendak’s ship and cannon’s powered down, the Paladins form Voltron and destroy the cannons first, before quickly taking down the rest of Sendak’s fleet.

 

With Sendak’s lone battle cruiser remaining, Voltron and The Atlas face it head on. After all the pain, suffering, and terror Sendak inflicted upon the Paladins, their people, their home, and the rest of the universe, the time for justice has come.

 

Shiro gives the order to fire.

 

From his bridge, Sendak shouts in rage and defeat as Voltron and The Atlas unleash all they have on his cruiser, annihilating it, and him from the universe.

 

* * *

  

Joyous over their victory, and Earth’s freedom, Lions disengage from each other as they return to the planet’s surface to land.

 

Exhausted, but euphoric, the Paladins call to The Atlas for an update on how they are doing. However, an object bursts through the atmosphere and crashes into the ground before them.

Shocked and confused, The Atlas comms the Paladins and asks what that was, as their scanners are going haywire, unable to make out what it is.

 

As the dust clears the Paladins stare in horror as the Robeast that destroyed Olkarion slowly stands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while I wasn’t trying to completely change people's minds on the canon Sanda, hopefully my version was more tolliable for you all.
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted her to be more like a real character, and not just a clichéd antagonistic force to fill a roll. Here she is an active hero, who died a heroic death while doing all she can for the good of her people and universe, and embracing others who have done the same.
> 
>  
> 
> I really think this character could have had some great potential to have been heroic, and gone out in a way that would have made viewers feel an impact. But as it is in the show, I sure didn’t feel anything towards her, ‘Eh, guess she redeemed herself’ death.
> 
> .
> 
>  
> 
> Now, as for Shiro and The Atlas.
> 
>  
> 
> Like I said in my notes for S7E1&2, I do know a lot of people wanted Shiro back as Black Paladin, and saw his role with The Atlas as a demotion. While I completely understand how the story, as it is in canon, gives that feeling, it shouldn’t have. I think the problem with it and why it gives that feeling is because of the way his promotion was handled, and then how his relationship to the others diminished and became unnatural in the last two seasons.
> 
>  
> 
> See, pre-Kerberos Shiro had been devalued by Sanda and the Garrison due to his illness. They didn’t believe in his abilities, instead only saw his disability. They wanted to hold him back from his desires, and then when things went wrong, they used him as their scapegoat.
> 
>  
> 
> Having the Garrison -and in my version- Sanda herself, see all the worth they had been blind to before, and promote him to both Captain of The Atlas and a leader in the Garrison should not be a demotion, but actually an exclamation point on his story.
> 
>  
> 
> The people who once tried to hold him back and use him, saw the error of their ways, and then choose him to be the one they would listen to and follow. That’s a big deal!
> 
>  
> 
> I think the thing season 7 and, especially 8 failed to do with Shiro was show how VITAL he is to both the Paladins and the Garrison. That he is the bridge that could bring both sides together in order to become a working unit.
> 
>  
> 
> You see people joke about Shiro being “Space Dad” to the Paladins, and it’s really kind of true. While he literally did raise one of them, he was a mentor to them all. He laid the foundation for them to become the team they are now.
> 
>  
> 
> The Paladins are now out from under his wings and on their own, their path set right due to his guidance. Having him go back to being the Black Paladin would be saying that he didn’t lead and guide them well enough the first time.
> 
>  
> 
> Instead of having that kind of regression, we get to see that he continues that mentor role that he loves, but on an even bigger level. He, Takashi Shirogane, is the one who will guide Humanity as it takes its first steps into the bigger universe.
> 
>  
> 
> That’s pretty freaking awesome.
> 
>  
> 
> .
> 
>  
> 
> Aside from that; rather then a huge, completely impossible, and absolutely ridiculous fight on the outside of a ship that’s burning its way through the atmosphere, The Paladins and Atlas just blow Sendak out of existence.
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, it’s not as ‘cool’ as a one on one fight between Shiro and Sendak, but it’s not like Shiro got to take him out anyhow. Besides, while Sendak was certainly an adversary for Shiro, I don’t agree with the whole “Sendak was Shiro’s archnemesis and Shiro should have taken him out!” mindset.
> 
>  
> 
> The guy terrorized all the Paladins. Yes, he tortured and tormented Shiro, but his attack on the castle also nearly killed Lance, he invaded and corrupted Allura and Coran’s home, leading to the death/destruction of the last remnants of Alfor, he used innocent people and the Paladins themselves against each other, and that’s just some of the things he did in S1E6 & 7\. We’re not even getting into what he did while leading ‘The Fire of Purification’ in a spree of terror and subjugation across the Earth and the Galaxy at large.
> 
>  
> 
> To me, everyone had a right to take a piece out of him. So, both Voltron and The Atlas get to take part in taking him out.
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a great day!


	12. Lions' Pride, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta on this, sorry

# Lions' Pride, Part 2

Recognizing the Robeast, Pidge tells the Paladins it’s what killed Olkarion. Keith orders the Paladins to attack, but the Robeast sees them coming and counters. It attacks mercilessly, easily beating the Lions down without being impacted by their attacks.

 

Keith calls out to the Paladins, saying that he knows how exhausted they all are, but they have to keep going, this Robeast destroyed Olkarion and killed their friends, they need to fight in their honor and prevent the same fate from happening to Earth. He tells them to use their bond to connect and draw strength from each other. 

 

Hearing his words encourages the others. They listen to him, sharing their strength with each other, boosting Voltron’s power back up.

 

* * *

 

The Atlas arrives, and Shiro gives commands to fire. The Robeast is too quick and is able to send the attack back at them, making a direct hit and damaging the ship’s systems. 

 

The Robeast rushes to attack it head on. However, thanks to The Atlas’ distraction, the Paladins were able to form Voltron and come charging down, slamming the Robeast away from the ship.

 

As The Atlas backs off to try to regain some power, the Robeast brandishes two sickle weapons and stands against Voltron. 

 

Seeing those sickles, Pidge warns the Paladins those weapons are what the Robeast used to drain Olkarion. Keith says they need to be careful about how they approach fighting it with one sword. In response, Pidge’s and Lance’s Lions raise their bayard control panels, the two immediately plug in their bayards; causing the creation of two swords for Voltron to wield.

 

Both the Robeast and Voltron wielding their weapons, they once again engage in battle, trading blows with each other. 

 

For a while, both seem to be evenly matched in ability until the Robeast surprises Voltron with an attack from it’s chest, blasting them with a dark energy weapon. 

 

The Paladins attempt to use their shield, but the Robeast takes advantage of their disorientation and stabs Voltron with it’s blades, and begins siphoning Voltron and the Paladin’s quintessence.

 

* * *

 

The crew of The Atlas see Voltron in distress, but they are unable to assist, as they are still trying to get control of their systems back. Krolia says they have to do something, and Shiro quickly orders the MFE’s to launch and help out. 

 

The MFE’s begin to fire on the Robeast, but they are unable to make any sort of dent, or even distract it from Voltron.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Fighting through the pain of having her Quintessence drained, Pidge is able to activate one of Voltron’s arm cannons and blasts the Robeast away. Unphased, the Robeast gets right back up. 

 

The Paladins struggle to recover, barely able to find the energy to move. Lance asks if they recognize this feeling, and Hunk says it’s just like when they got hit with the Komar while fighting Zarkon. Allura deduces based on that, that this has to be Haggar’s doing. 

 

As the MFE’s continue to attack the Robeast, Keith sees that their attacks do nothing against it and tells them to pull out, as they are only going to end up getting hurt. 

 

Seeing that Voltron is starting to recover, Shiro agrees, ordering them back.

 

The Robeast once again goes to attack Voltron, but the Atlas is finally able to charge enough power to a cannon to fire and blasts it back. 

 

The Robeast counter attacks, and takes out the Atlas’ shields. It then blasts the ship with a dark energy from it’s chest, once again forcing the ship to retreat.

 

Pidge takes the opportunity to study The Robeast’s dark energy attack, and realizes it’s using the Quintessence it absorbed from Voltron, making it even more powerful. Keith tells the Paladins that can’t allow the Robeast to get close, and orders everyone up. The Paladins work together and get Voltron standing. They form their canons and attack from a distance, dancing around the Robeast when it tries to come close.

 

As they fight, Hunk warns the others that they are getting too close to where Sendak’s prison camps are, so they take the fight to the sky, shooting at the Robeast from above. 

 

During the attack, the Robeast is able to block a blast, causing the beam to hit The Atlas instead. 

 

The Paladins are momentarily distracted at their own friendly fire, and the Robeast seizes the opportunity to fly up and stab Voltron with its sickles, driving them back down to Earth. 

 

Impacting the ground, Voltron is unable to move as it’s slowly drained of its Quintessence.

 

* * *

 

Shiro watches, horrified as Voltron is too weak to fight back. He asks Krolia if Kosmo could teleport the Paladins out, but she says as soon as he’d get in there, he’d be in the same predicament as the Paladins. Veronica calls to them, and they watch as Voltron loses power and the Robeast disengages from it. 

 

The Robeast then turns and aims it’s dark energy at The Atlas. The ship's crew asks Shiro for commands. 

 

As Shiro tries to form a plan, his Altean arm, resting on the command interface, reacts and begins to flow with the Altean Alchemy Allura embedded into it.

 

Shiro looks at his arm in shock, then closes his eyes and focuses on the bond he has to the Alchemy though his Quintessence. He places the arm back on the interface and allows the Alchemy to flow through the The Atlas’ systems. The colors of the command panels shift from orange to blue as new systems and weapons unlock within the ship’s design.

 

* * *

 

On the ground, the Paladins slowly regain consciousness. They attempt to muster up the energy to move, but are too drained at this point. The Robeast turns from The Atlas, seeming to know they are awake and comes over to finish them off. But before it reaches them, The Atlas attacks with its new weapons. The blast does some damage to the Robeast, but it’s still not enough to take it down. 

 

The Robeast flies at The Atlas, aiming its sickles to strike, but a beam shot down from the sky blasts it away. The Robeast turns and looks up as the clouds part and The Narti, followed by a fleet of Rebel ships, fly down and begin attacking it.

 

As they watch, Keith realizes the Robeast’s energy attack is similar to Prorok’s Robeast. He tells the Paladins that they need to attack the Robeast when it opens its chest to fire. Focusing on their strength as one unit, the Paladins get up. Together they use their bayards to activate the Blazing Sword and jetpack. Blasting forward, Voltron catches the Robeast off guard, and stabs it through its opened chest.

 

Fire from the sword explodes out of its back, and the Robeast releases all of the dark energy it had built up. Voltron is caught in the blast, and the Lions are torn apart from each other. 

 

Seeing the violent dismantling of Voltron, Shiro comms the Paladins, asking them to respond. 

 

It takes a moment, but one by one they all do. Injured and weak, but alive, the Paladins get their Lions up and find that the Robeast is down for the count. 

 

Lance jokingly says that that wasn’t too hard. The others laugh, exhausted, but happy it’s over. 

 

Keith begins to ask how everyone is holding up when the Lion’s surge indicators suddenly blare. Hunk and Pidge quickly examine the Robeast and realize it has a self destruct mechanism that’s counting down. 

 

Allura asks if they can evacuate the area in time, but Pidge says based on her readings, the explosion alone will unleash enough power to take out half of the world. 

 

The Paladins quickly suggest different options as Keith realizes what this means. He calls to the others and they quiet down. He tells them they don’t have the time to waste, they need to get the Robeast off of Earth themselves. The Paladins come to the same realization Keith has, there isn’t time for any other way. They have to get the Robeast out of here themselves. Silently, they all step up. 

 

Not having enough energy to form Voltron, the Lions work together to pick the Robeast up. They fight their own exhaustion to fly it off the planet, passing The Atlas and The Narti as they take it out of the atmosphere. 

 

Keith tells the Paladins that it was his honor to have them as his family, and asks them to give it all they have. Using the last of their strength, the Paladins send the Robeast away from Earth in time, but are caught in it’s detonation.

 

Their friends and loved in The Atlas, The Narti, and Rebel fleet are left to watch as the offlined Lions crash down to Earth.

 

* * *

 

With the battle over and Earth free, the Garrison holds a memorial for those who were lost. Humans and aliens alike gather to pay their respects as Shiro gives a speech to honor the fallen, and inspire the living to look to a brighter future.

 

* * *

 

In the Garrison’s hospital, the Paladins spend time with their families, as they recuperate from their battles and crash. 

 

Shay and her family visit Hunk, meeting his parents and cousins. 

 

Matt arrives on Earth and reunites with Pidge and his parents. Introducing them to N-7 and bringing Nyma and Beezer to visit Pidge.

 

Lance’s family listen as he shares all the adventures he and the Paladins had together, delighting and inspiring his niece and nephew with the stories of the greater universe that’s out there.

 

Allura, Coran, Romelle, and the Space Mice spend time together, bonding as their own family unit.

 

Keith awakens in his hospital bed to find his mother, Kolivan, Shiro, and Kosmo waiting there for him. 

 

Over time the Paladins heal, and with the Rebels and the Blade’s help, humanity picks up the pieces and begins to rebuild. 

 

* * *

 

The Garrison recovers the pieces of the Robeast that fell to Earth and Sam takes Allura to where they are examining the fragments. He explains that the machine is not a Robeast, but actually piloted Mech. 

 

He turns and asks Allura to prepare herself as they open the cockpit. 

 

Allura is shocked as the Garrison officers pull an Altean out of the wreckage. However, her alarm turns to horror when the Altean is fully removed. While the design is different from the one she saw in the alternate universe, there is no mistaking the Hoktril implanted in the back of the Altean’s head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we're just finally starting to scratch at the surface of what my original theories for where VLD's story was going to go. I’m interested to see what you guys will think.
> 
> .
> 
> Obviously one of the biggest changes here is that Atlas never becomes a mech. I’m sorry if people liked it, I didn’t.  
>    
> The mech just came way too late into the story to do anything or get connected to. That caused it to feel so out of place. And really, other then making several small appearances here and there, it really didn't do anything until the final battle when Voltron merged with it.  
>    
> If I had more time to go into the mech and develop it, give it its own battles and story lines, I would have kept it. But seeing that I only have 14 more episodes to rewrite, and a lot of things to cover, I don’t have that option. So I cut it. 
> 
> I did give it a weapons upgrade, though. I figure Shiro could have a special connection with the ship, much like Allura’s connection to the Castle of Lions; sense in this version of the story, she embedded Alchemy in his arm.
> 
> This does not mean Shiro has powers of Alchemy, just that he can use the bond Allura created in him to connect with the ship and make super cool wiz-bang things happen.
> 
> .
> 
> There's only one more story for my version of Season 7 left to post, then onto the Season 8 rewrite! Hope you all are enjoying.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a nice day~


	13. Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta on this. Sorry.

# Shadows

  
  
**Three Years Earlier**

 

Despite Lotor's rejection of Honerva, she is not dissuaded from her belief that she can gain Lotor's love if given time, and searches for him.

A Galran commander contacts her, updating her on his search for the missing Prince. Having gone to where the Paladins and Lotor were last seen, he has found no traces of them, however there were strange energy readings all around the area.

Honerva orders him to keep looking and ends the conversation. Asking herself where could her son be, she looks out of the window at the ruins of Diabazaal.

As she stares at the dead world that had once been her home, memories begin to surface.

 

* * *

 

_Having told Zarkon of her pregnancy, he worries; they have tried over and over to have a child, but each attempt ended in devastation for the couple._

_Honerva assures him that her study of Quintessence and its "life giving properties" will insure their child lives and will be healthy._

_Hearing her confidence eases Zarkon's worries and he becomes overjoyed, remarking on how the Quintessence will not only bless them with what they so desperately crave, a child, but it will also give them what they need to create a strong and stable Galran Empire._

_Honerva says that they need to find a name for their child. The two share names they had each considered, before finally deciding to combine the two, officially naming the child "Lotor"._

 

* * *

 

Coming out of her memories, Honerva's conviction for finding her son hardens.

 

* * *

 

Sometime later, Macidus seeks Honerva out. She asks if there has been a report from the commander she sent out, Macidus says he made contact and said that Lotor and the Paladins disappeared some time ago, and are believed to be dead.

Honerva refuses to accept that answer, and orders the commander to be brought in. Macidus tells her he can't be, as shortly after making contact, his ship was destroyed in an attack by another faction of the fractured Empire.

Macidus then uses this example to try to persuade her into taking up a leadership role and commanding the Druids to bring these factions, and anyone that opposes them to an end.

His request falls on deaf ears as Honerva dismisses him. She tells him that he and the Druids as a relic of the past and she no longer needs them.

After he leaves she issues a command to a nearby soldier to order the Kral Zera to be held.

 

* * *

 

_One more lost to memories of the past, Honerva begins remembering what happened after she and Zarkon were brought back to life after their death from the overexposure to pure Quintessence._

_Zarkon, fully corrupted by the rift creature, realizes Honerva has no memories of who she is. With his new state of mind, Zarkon views his wife as having been a weakness that held him back from achieving the power he needed._

_Rather than telling her who she truly is, he only informs her that he is her Emperor, then he leaves her to be taken care of by others._

 

* * *

 

_Taking the name "Haggar", Honerva begins to build an identity for herself. However, it is a slow and confusing process for her. Even when she gives birth to Lotor, she is still too disconnected from herself and reality to make sense of her child._

_After Lotor's birth, the doctors inform Zarkon that he and Haggar need Quintessence to survive, but their supply is finite._

_Knowing of Honerva's obsession and knowledge of Quintessence, Zarkon asks Haggar if she has the ability to find it for him. The mention of Quintessence seems to be the only thing that rouses her from her disassociated state, and she says she can._

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_As time passes Lotor grows. Neglected and looked down upon by the Galra due to his mixed blood, he still seeks to please his father._

_However all Zarkon can ever see in Lotor is the same weakness he saw Honerva as._

_Not knowing of their true relationship to one another, Lotor and Haggar begin to view one another with contempt and indifference respectively._

_Through the years, Zarkon continues to dismiss and degrade Lotor, even as the young man follows in his father's footsteps and conquers planets, producing more Quintessence than any other under the Empire's rule._

_It is not until Zarkon decides to destroy Ven'tar's world, that Lotor stands up to him, fighting for the people he worked with and grew close to._

_Zarkon is displeased by this and as a result, the world and all the work Lotor had done for his father is destroyed. He is then banished from the Empire as a disgrace. Embittered, and full of hatred, Lotor leaves._

 

* * *

 

In the present, on Planet Feyiv, the Kral Zera is held once more. As the Galran commanders and Warlords wait for their chance to seize the throne, Honerva appears and kills the Archivist.

She reveals her true identity to the Galran leaders, and tells them that it was the Galra that held Lotor back and caused his fall.

She declares the Galran race unworthy of what Lotor given them, and as a result, unworthy to continue to exist in his universe.

Using her powers, she kills all that are there and vows to end the entire race for Lotor.

 

* * *

 

Certain that her son is alive, Honerva uses the Alchemy she learned from Oriande, and searches for Lotor's Quintessence. It takes time, but she finally finds it in the rift between universes.

Knowing she has to open the rift to get him out, she digs through the information he had left on his abandoned ship.

It's there that she discovers information about Altean colony, and his desire to create a new Altean Empire.

 

* * *

 

Going through the Quantum Abyss without a problem, Honerva makes it to the Altean colony.

The Alteans there are shocked and wary to see a stranger walk through their town and demand to know who she is and why she's there.

Honerva stands at the base of the monument built for her son and tells them that she is the mother of their savior, Lotor, and that he has been betrayed by Voltron and is in need of their help.

Being blindly devoted to Lotor, the Alteans immediately offer themselves to his and Honerva's service, willing to help however they can.

 

* * *

 

Selecting a handful of colonists she deems to be most suited for her plans, Honerva gives them the title of Acolytes and leaves with them.

They head to Oriande, but knowing not all the Alteans would be chosen by the Guardian, Honerva enters alone.

Landing on Oriande, Honerva calls forth her powers. The Guardian appears, sensing she is there with dark intentions and attacks her. Honerva uses her dark Alchemy, attempting to corrupt the Guardian. It fights her power, but Honerva unleashes all that she has, weakening herself as the energy finally corrupts the Guardian and causes an explosion.

As the dust clears, the Guardian is gone.

With the rest of the Alteans free to enter, they quickly work on crafting a mech designed by Honerva. With limited supplies and workers, they can only complete one mech.

Knowing they will need more for her plans, Honerva sends an Acolyte on their first mission using the mech; they are to go to Olkarion to retrieve the Olkarian Cubes and test the Komar on the planet.

 

* * *

 

The Altean completes their mission and returns, but when they come out of the mech, they have been traumatized by the event. When using the Kolmar, the Altean felt the death of the planet and those on it.

Hearing this, many of the Alteans are no longer sure that what they are doing is right, especially after hearing that Honerva wants to go after the surviving Olkari and use them to build more mechs.

Having no desire to deal with the Alteans that are questioning her, she has the Acolytes that are still loyal imprison the rest. She then orders those following her to go after the Olkari.

 

* * *

 

When they return successful, Honerva makes it clear to the Olkari that they will obey her commands, or she will have her mech start going from planet to planet, destroying one after another until they obey.

As a demonstration to the truth of her threat, she has the mech destroy a defenseless world.

Witnessing this, and unwilling to allow billions more to die, the Olkari follow her commands, figuring they can work to hinder her plans and bide time until Voltron comes.

 

* * *

 

Overtime the mechs are built; Honerva sends them out to several planets and has them use the Komar in order to give her the strength she needs to open the rift, as she's still severely weakened since her fight with the Guardian.

One of the Acolytes asks if she'd rather wait until she's stronger, as this could cause further harm to her, but Honerva dismisses them, desperate to get Lotor.

She orders the Komar to start. Channeling the energy from the Komars into the Olkarion cubes, she absorbs the Quintessence and opens the rift.

 

* * *

 

**Notes:**

Ok, so I'm first going explain how I view Zarkon/Honerva/Lotor's corruption in my version, as it is vital to the story, then I'll get into some specific stuff about this episode rewrite.

.

First off, If there was any information about Quintessence and the Rift mentioned in S7&8, I'm completely ignoring it, as stuff in those seasons seemed to go against what we saw/were told earlier in the series. I don't know if that all came down to the creators not caring about inconsistencies, or if it was due to the alterations they had to make to elements of the story to blame.

That said, I've seen most people talk about how in S3E7 "The Legend Begins" it was the exposure to the Quintessence in the rift that corrupted Zarkon and Honerva, turning them evil, and even Allura says the same thing in S6E7. But that's not what we are shown in the actual scene of their corruption.

In the episode, Zarkon gets out of Black with Honerva

 

 

 

 

 

  


The Rift Creatures attack

 

 

 

 

 

  


And they are shown to be what corrupts Zarkon, Honerva, and the unborn Lotor.

 

 

 

 

 

  


Now, I won't dispute that it was the overexposure to the Quintessence killed the couple, as that is stated directly in S3E7; and it makes sense. Too much of anything, even something good, can kill a person.

However, I have a real hard time with the idea that pure Quintessence, something described as "life itself" is something that can corrupt a person to the extent that Zarkon and Honerva were. Especially given the visual evidence.

*As a note, we are shown that Quintessence itself can be corrupted, however, anytime the corrupted Quintessence is used, it always does something horrific -i.e., extending Zarkon and Honerva's lives in unnatural ways, mutating and disfiguring anyone who uses it to power themselves up...etc.  
We're not talking about that stuff, we're talking about the pure, unadulterated rift juice that is specifically shown to heal (like Keith's hand after his fight with Macidus.

Now, again, I know Allura says in S6E7 (when fighting Lotor in the Quintessence field) that,

"Exposure to all this quintessence turned him[Zarkon] into a monster."

But I don't buy it. Really, from what I saw in the show, Zarkon's (and Honerva's) corruption started long before the exposure in the rift.

In S3E7, after the Rift is opened and Honerva has been studying it for some time, we see her years after her first introduction in the episode, and the change from who she was first scene is stark. Rather then the excited, joyful Alchemist she was shown to be, she is now aloof and closed off, almost machine like in her words and actions towards Alfor, which is even shown to throw him off.

As he talks to her and Zarkon, he sees she has one of the Rift Creatures in containment. He shares his concerns about it, but Honerva dismisses him, seemly entranced by by the being.

I believe that the Creature was the cause of her shift in personality. That being in close proximity to it was influencing her and Zarkon.

Zarkon went from a man wanting order and structure in his -what I believe to have always been slightly unstable- world*, to a man who sought power in order to build and keep an Empire.

*See earlier in the episode where he doesn't want Blaytz to be too friendly with the 'servant class' as it would lead to a loss of discipline. I will go further into my beliefs on Daibazaal's instability in another rewrite.

Honerva went from an inquisitive scientist with a thirst for life, to someone who was consumed by her research, completely detached from everything except her experiments and Zarkon.

The only thing that changed from when we first met them, to who they were now, was the Creature. Sure, you can argue that the Rift being opened allowed the Quintessence to seep through and corrupt them, but why was no one else shown to be corrupted? On top of that, why did they have the scene in the rift showing the Creatures surrounding and effecting the couple?

'Well, what about that scene you were talking about earlier? When Lotor went into the Quintessence field he went nuts too.'

Why, yes, that's very true my hypothetical Questioner, however, I'm not saying that the Rift doesn't effect people, as we see both Lotor and all the Paladins effected, but they wern't corrupted like Zarkon and Honerva.

To me, the Quintessence in the Rift was enhancing what Lotor and the Paladins were already feeling, not changing them. Think Testerone, it's something everyone has, and in the right amounts it makes the body work properly, however, too much and it harms the person, boosting things like aggression. That's what the Quintessence was doing.

The Paladins were all hurt by the revelation of Lotor's actions in different ways, and Lotor was enraged by all his dirty laundry being exposed and the rejection from Allura and the others. The emotions they were all already feeling -anger, pain, betrayal, sorrow, rage- they were all being overload and enhanced by the pure Quintessence.

Being in there not only heighten their abilities and strength, thus making them feel strong and powerful, but it heightened the negative things they were feeling, bringing out the worst in them.

Sure, had the Paladins been in the field long enough, the overexposure would have killed them, like Honerva and Zarkon, but I don't think it would have corrupted them.

And even if I’m wrong, it would have corrupted them in canon, this isn't canon here. So in my version they wouldn't have.

Now, there's actually more I want to go into on this whole subject, but that would end up giving away major spoilers, so I'll do that another time. This was just a brief explanation on where I'm coming from and how the Rift/Quintessence/Creature corruption works in my version.

.

So, onto notes about this specific episode!

First off, just to be clear, we are not completely caught up to al that Honerva's been doing. This is just to a certain point. We'll find out more of what's going on with her later.

.

Anyhow, the ship mentioned in the summary where I put the "*" is the ship that Lotor, Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid abandoned in S4E3 "Black Site". The ship, though attacked by Zarkon's ships, was last seen to still be intact with Kova still inside. So in my version after Lotor and the Generals escaped, the fleet stopped firing on it and brought it in to gather intel about Lotor's plans.

That's also how Honerva would end up getting Kova back...not that I did anything with the space cat in this version. But it makes more sense then finding him randomly in space, light years away from where that ship had been.

.

Now, as you can see I have taken a lot of elements from the canon story, but changed things up a bit for my own plans.

One of the things I added was actually based on a theory I once saw -and I'm sorry I don't remember who came up with it, if I find out, I will credit them- but they theorized that the reason Honerva became so obsessed with Quintessence and its "life giving properties" was because she and Zarkon kept having miscarriages.

I thought that really fit in the tragedy of the whole situation, so I included it.

It also fits in with how I view the Creature affecting and corrupting Honerva too. She and Zarkon desired a family, and when they were repeatedly met with disappointment, she became obsessed with Quintessence in order to make life. However as with all great tragedies, a pure desire became tainted and her corruption twisted her into someone who took life instead of giving it.

Plus, it makes her attitude towards Alfor make more sense. I mean, look at these pictures. These two Honerva's don't add up to me:

 

 

 

 

 

  


Based on her appearance, those are supposed to take place around the same time , but it's like two completely different people.

So, looking at it from this perspective; family was something she desperately wanted and fought for. With failure after failure, she became more bitter and resentful; especially towards Alfor and his family, as everything always seemed to fall perfectly into place for them. Including having a child.

 

 

 

 

 

  


Over time her jealousy towards one of her closest friends grew. The Rift Entity took advantage of that, influencing her jealousy to become to resentment, and resentment eventually became hatred.

.

Moving on from there, another thing I didn't care for was how all of Altean colonists were totally cool with mass murder and destruction. Like, I get they saw Lotor/Honerva as saviors/gods, but they'd been living simple peaceful lives for generations, suddenly they're _all_ totally down with genocide?

I would have liked for some to realize that what they were doing was wrong and resist that path from the get go. Sure, some would just be so bitter over their own people's plight, that they didn't care and sought revenge on the universe. But to have them all be like that just came off wrong.

.

Oh, and look, I did something with the Olkari that survived Olkarion’s destruction! ...Don’t think they are too happy with that.

.

And for the record, there's not going to be an Altean version of Merla in this. I don't know about everyone else, but I was so disappointed with VLD Merla. I'd been hoping to see her since I first learned about her, but what we got seemed to be a 'in name only Merla'. Heck, I didn't even know the character was Merla till the last episode.

Personally, I think Axca should have been Merla. I mean, she looks similar to her, has a connection with Lotor, eventually is redeemed. She seems to have far more in common with the original Merla the the Altean one we were given. I just don't get why they didn't go with that.

Unless they were worried people would be upset that she wasn't a Queen? But they didn't seem to have a problem with removing Romelle's royal status. I don't know, it's weird.

Anyhow, thanks for reading! Have a great day!

 


	14. Launch Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not beta'd
> 
> WOO! First rewrite of season 8!

# Launch Party

  
  
Outside of one of the Garrison’s medbay rooms, Romelle, Allura, and Coran watch through the window as doctors perform scans of Luca -the Altean who was found in the Komar mech-, trying to find a way to remove the Hoktril from her head. 

 

Romelle begins to quietly share how she and Luca knew each other, but were never really friends. Despite that, she had always admired Luca and the strength she showed after her family had been chosen by Lotor. She says Luca had so much faith, and always believed she would eventually be chosen and unite with her father and sisters. 

 

As the doctors move, Romelle catches sight of the Hoktril sticking out of the girl’s head and looks away, grieved over what has been done to her. 

 

Allura sees her reaction and steps up, hugging her as Coran puts a hand on each girl’s shoulder. The three stand together, mourning for Luca and the unknown status of their people.

 

* * *

 

 

As several months have passed since Voltron defeated Sendak and the Kormar mech, Humans have taken great strides to regaining their footing, thanks in no small part to the Rebels and Blade’s assistance.

 

While Earth is still healing, spirits are high as communication and defenses across the globe have come online. With those in place, the Paladins now feel that Earth is in good enough shape that they can leave. 

 

The Paladins of Voltron, Blade of Marmora, Rebels, and Garrison Command sit in their final meeting, going over The Atlas’ upcoming launch and mission. The plan is that The Atlas will first head to the Altean colony to try to recover any Alteans there, then to find while where the Komar mechs came from. Once they are found the hope is that the forces can unite and end the war once and for all. 

 

With everything thoroughly agreed upon by all factions, Shiro stands and tells those who will be leaving with The Atlas, that because this is their last day on Earth for some time, they should go spend time with their loved ones. With that he dismisses the meeting.

 

As everyone leaves, Lance and Hunk pull the Paladins and Shiro aside. They explain that since they never got the time to have Romelle’s victory party after Sendak’s defeat, their families -who are staying on Earth- wanted to have a going away party for the Paladins before they leave. They ask if they would be up for that, and they all say yes, loving the idea.

 

Lance says the only problem is, since it’s last minute their families need some supplies; he asks if they would be willing to help get the items. Everyone agrees, and lists are handed out and they break into teams. 

 

As they head out, Shiro stops Keith and asks him for a favor. 

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro, Matt, N-7, and Hunk head out to gather dinner supplies in the market that’s been set up in the ruins of Plaht City. Hunk is really the only one who knows what to get, while the others are there to assist with carrying everything. 

 

The all the shopping goes smoothly until Shiro hears a familiar voice, and is horrified to see Slav walking around the market. 

 

Shiro ducks down to hide, pulling the others with him. Hunk says that Slav isn’t that bad, but Shiro asks him to think about what Slav will have to say if he sees the ingredients they’ve picked; cause he’s certain Slav will find them all to be the wrong size, color, or shape and somehow that will cause a cataclysmic event ending with the destruction of all reality. Hunk will have to put all the food back and pick only the ones that Slav chooses.

 

Realizing his food is at stake, Hunk agrees with Shiro’s point and from there it becomes a game of trying to get the supplies without being spotted by the Bytor. Eventually, Slav leaves the market and the group are able to get the rest of the stuff they need in peace. 

 

It’s then that Shiro then realizes what time it is and heads off, saying he has something to finish before tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

As Keith, Krolia, and Kolivan -who had been invited to come along by the mother and son- head out for their tasks, Keith explains that they need to make a detour. He leads the two over to his hoverbike, which he and his mother get on. Kolivan is unsure about the primitive craft. It’s only when Krolia gets annoyed with his questioning of the vehicle and orders him on that he begrudgingly obeys. 

 

Keith tells the two to hold on and takes them on a ride through the desert. Krolia loves it, while Kolivan holds on for his life. 

 

Arriving at their destination, Keith gets off the bike as Krolia looks around. She freezes in shock as she recognizes the small shack. Noticing her reaction, Kolivan asks where they are. She tells him it was her home when she lived on Earth, though there was once a house that’s no longer there.

 

Keith explains that after his father died, there had been a freak lightning strike. The house burned down, but the shack survived. No one wanted it, so it was just left there. After Shiro was declared dead and he was kicked out of the Garrison, this was the only thing he had left.

 

Krolia heads to the shack, gently running her hands along the porch frame before entering. 

 

Keith and Kolivan give her a minute alone before Keith begins to follow after her. He pauses, noticing Kolivan staying behind and asks him if he’s coming. Kolivan says that he figured this was something personal for his family. Keith says it is, that’s why he should come too. Kolivan is taken back by that statement, but is honored by the statement and follows him in. 

 

Inside, the two find Krolia walking around every square inch of the shack, smiling at items she recognizes. Keith disappears into the small room in the back as Kolivan looks around, studying the small shack Keith had called home. 

 

The Black Paladin returns carrying a book, he hands it over to Krolia telling her it’s a gift for her, though Shiro asked to borrow something from it. Opening it, Krolia is overwhelmed at the pictures of her husband and Keith during the short years they had together before his death. Kolivan approaches curiously, and she turns and shares the pictures with him, much to Keith’s embarrassment. 

 

Keith explains that while most of the pictures were lost in the fire, somehow this album ended up in the shack, so it was spared. Krolia hugs Keith, thanking him for the precious item.

 

After Krolia composes herself, Keith says that they should get going to start the tasks they were given.

 

As they head back to the hover-bike, Kolivan suggests that the three of them come back later to get the remaining items the shack holds, that way Keith and Krolia can have them as they travel. The mother and son appreciate his suggestion, and agree to it.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance and Pidge end up with the job of looking for games and decorations to bring to the party, at least that’s what they were told. Their real job turns out to be babysitting Nadia, Sylvio, and Hunk’s cousins. Neither are thrilled about it, but Lance, use to being made babysitter, takes it in stride. Pidge however, not use to this scenario at all, decides to make the best of it by laying down rules on how the kids are to behave. 

 

Lance tries to warn her to stop, but she doesn't take the hint. The children are unimpressed by her demands, and as soon as they get to the bazaar set up in the former Plaht City Mall, become overly excited and run wild, breaking every one of Pidge’s rules. Lance says he told her so as they try to round the kids up and gain some semblance of control. 

 

Eventually Lance has to pull the “Favorite Uncle” card by bribing them with sweets, causing the kids to immediately fall in line. Pidge pouts at this, but Lance gives her some sweets as well, telling her it will take some time to learn the right tricks for her newly appointed ‘Aunt’ status to the kids.

 

Pidge is still sulky until the kids follow up and call her ‘Aunt Pidge’, which brings out a smile. 

 

Once all the party activities and decorations are purchased, Pidge, Lance and their charges start to leave. However, before they exit, Pidge notices a vender selling “Killbot Phantasm 26: Revengifiance”. She and Lance rush to the vendor and demand to know how much it costs. Realizing they don’t have the money for it, Lance says he remembers then passing by a coin fountain back in the mall. 

 

He and Pidge run to find it, as the roles are reversed and the kids now bemoan their childish caretakers, trying to get them to stop being so embarrassing.

 

* * *

 

 

Back at the Garrison, Allura, Romelle, and Coran have the task to get deserts. However, rather than going out to find some, they decided to try to re-create Altean recipes using Earth ingredients. 

 

Very quickly they realize they are in over their heads, as the Earth ingredients that look like things they knew from Altea/the colony are completely different from what they expected. On top of that, they end up mixing up similar looking ingredients with each other and reading the measuring utensils wrong. 

 

When they finish, the three Alteans stand in the midst of the Garrison’s ruined kitchen, it’s appearance looking more like a crime scene in need of a Hazmat crew. Romelle comments that recreating recipes is not as easy as Hunk makes it look. 

 

The three glance at each other and seeing the state of disarray they are all in, break into fits of laughter. Allura and Coran’s laughter slows, but Romelle’s continues until she breaks down into sobs.

 

She apologizes, trying to regain her composure, but nothing she does stops her tears. Coran and Allura both pull her into an embrace. Romelle shares how she can’t stop thinking about Luca. How she can’t stop creating horrible scenarios her mind about what happened to her and the other colonists and how she feels responsible for it all; thinking that maybe if she had stayed, or at least warned the colony about Lotor, things would be different.

 

Allura tells her that if she stayed she would most likely be in the same predicament as Luca and the others. And that if this is Haggar’s doing, as they believe it to be, that there would have been no way to have stopped her. She assures Romelle that she did the right thing by seeking help and going to warn Voltron about Lotor. Thanks to her he no longer threatens the universe, or their people. 

 

Allura then laments that they didn't immediately go and find the colony after his defeat, saying that she bears the blame for that, as she should have pushed to go. Romelle, argues against that, saying Allura didn't know that his would happen, and even if she did push, they couldn't have gone to the Colony due to the state the Lions were in.

 

Coran takes the opportunity to then point out that they both are right, neither of them are to blame. The only person who should be held accountable for this is the one who did it. He says whether it’s Honerva, or someone else who created the Hoktril in their universe and did this to Luca, they are going to do everything possible to find them and make sure that they will never hurt anyone else. 

 

The girls agree, and the three hug before once again looking around the ruined kitchen, wondering how they are going to clean it. It’s at that point that Shiro steps in. Seeing the mess, he’s immediately on alert, asking if they were attacked. 

 

The Alteans fess up to their goals, and he laughs, offering to show them where they can get some fruits to serve as dessert. 

 

The three agree, and as they go to get cleaned, Shiro stops Allura and asks her for a favor.

 

* * *

 

 

Evening rolls around, and Lance and Hunk’s families set the party up in one of the Garrison’s large rooms that they were given permission to use. 

 

Keith, Krolia, and Kolivan show up. Lance is both shocked and unnerved to see Kolivan dressed in casual wear. Krolia spooks him further by warning him that Kolivan’s in such a good mood he might even smile. Kolivan is unimpressed by the teasing and heads into the party, a chuckling Krolia following him.

 

As Keith goes to follow, Shiro pulls him off to the side, asking Keith to come with him and Romelle for a minute. 

 

Krolia is called over to where Colleen, and Lance and Hunk’s mothers are sitting. The four proceed to talk and share tales of their children. Gushing over how proud they are of them. Lance, Matt, and Pidge are embarrassed, while Hunk finds it sweet. Allura agrees with him, saying they should be happy that their mothers show their love by sharing stories. Unfortunately for her, that’s when Coran steps up and starts talking about Allura’s youth, causing her to quickly regret her words.

 

* * *

 

 

As the night progresses, the families partake in different activities. Shiro, Lance’s brother, and Hunk’s dad get into arm wrestling competitions, with none of them being able to take his new arm down. When they team up and try to jump on it at once, it just ends with them breaking the table and dog piling on poor Shiro.

 

Keith and Romelle oversee the kids as they take rides on Kosmo, and play with Allura’s mice and Pidge’s space caterpillars.

 

Pidge and Lance’s sisters conspire together, sharing secrets and dirt they have on Lance, which makes him nervous. Hunk joins the girls, sharing things he has on his best friend, causing Lance to shout in outraged betrayal. 

 

Watching all of this from her seat, Allura turns and looks where Shiro had lovingly set up a display of pictures he spent the day gathering of all the family members who are no longer with them. 

 

There is a picture of his own parents just after he was born, then one of him with his grandfather, there’s a picture of Keith’s dad in uniform -borrowed from Krolia’s album-, a picture of Marco and Lance’s father from Marco’s graduation, one of Hunk’s aunt and uncle, as well as a sketch of Bandor and Romelle’s parents that he had Keith draw earlier with Romelle’s guidance. Finally in the midst of these pictures is Allura’s hologram, the image of her parents shining brightly.

 

Loving looking at the faces of those who have passed, Allura stands and grabs a glass. Gently tapping it, she gets everyone’s attention. She apologizes for the interruption, but felt there were things she needed to say. 

 

Taking a breath she starts by sharing her experience, and the feelings she went through when first woke from her 10,000 years of slumber; how she had gone to sleep a daughter and a princess, and woke an orphan without a home. 

 

She says she knows they have all been through the experience of losing loved ones, but as Keith once told the Paladins, ‘even when loved ones are physically gone, they are still alive within those they touched.’ She says they will always feel the missing presence of those they lost, but they will continue on, keeping them alive through themselves and their bonds with each other. 

 

She tells them that she once said she believed the five Paladins were brought together to create Voltron, however, she now sees that it went beyond that. They were brought together because they were all meant to be together. Each one of them had pieces of themselves missing, and like Voltron itself, it was only when they came together that they were made whole. 

 

She says that through them she’s found a family and home again. She now knows that no matter what happens going forward, they will always be a part of each other. She raises her glass to those there and toasts them as her new family. 

 

The others join in her toast, then Keith raises a second toast to the one who holds them all together, the heart of Voltron: Allura.

 

Afterwards everyone comes together to take a family photo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture is a mixture of traced screenshots, and my own non-traced drawing. Wanted to do more for this rewrite, but after making this (and a couple others I trashed). I realized it would take me too much time, and I didn't want to become exasperated and drop this re-write cause of the art.  
> .  
> I know I’m not the only one who took issues with Shiro’s statement of “Be with the ones you love.” only for the story to be about Lance and Allura getting ready for a date. So, I tried to fix that. 
> 
> I wanted this story to absolutely cement, once and for all, that not only are these characters a team, but they are a family.  
> .  
> Course I took out all references to the original Voltron. While it’s a nice idea, the only nod I thought worked was when Allura tried on her original counterpart’s outfit. All the others made no sense and I immediately started questioning it.
> 
> The Earth was under siege for three years, how did they get a cartoon studio up and running so quickly?  
> Is that why is the animation quality so crummy in the future?  
> Why would the animation studio change the gender of Pidge, and the color of Allura’s skin? Wouldn’t there be backlash?  
> I thought this show was set in an alternate universe to the original series, are they pulling a Digimon Tamers where the old show is both an AU and a TV show?
> 
> Some are silly questions, but they are still questions. 
> 
> So, because of this removal, the scene where Hunk and Lance are talking about the show is gone. Which means I have the immense pleasure of Thanos snapping Lance’s line, “Keith and Allura? No, it should be Lance and Allura!” out of existence.
> 
> I hate that line so freaking much.
> 
> To me, more than anything else in the show, that one line completely destroys any potential relationship for Lance and Allura.
> 
> First it gives Lance’s character a disgusting feeling, as it implies that he feels he’s owed her. On top of that, it makes no sense from a character standpoint. Back in S6E2, he tells the mice, 
> 
> “I don’t have anything to offer her. I’m just a boy from Cuba.” 
> 
> Now, just a couple of months later, he has this entitled, ‘She should love me, not him!’ mindset? I’m sorry, where did this come from? Why has he taken a sudden 180° on this? 
> 
> No, nope! This kind of implication is not going to happen here. Not to Lance, not to Allura. They deserve more than that.  
> .  
> Also, why was both Lance and Pidge’s homes in perfect condition after three years of global war? I mean, we saw the shape Plaht City was in, are you telling me that their homes were untouched in all of that? Or are they just getting special treatment because they are Paladins, so their homes were rebuilt first?
> 
> Likely it just comes down to the creators not caring thinking, and just doing whatever at this point. But that’s why I had the party set at the Garrison.  
> .  
> Yes, I know it's silly, but I am super happy to have changed the pun title to a different pun title, while still being the same pun.
> 
> Thank you for reading, have a nice day!


	15. The Prisoner's Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta fish

**The Prisoner's Revenge**

 

Proximity alarms blare in a Galran base located on a large moon. The commander, Warlord Lahn, steps onto the bridge and demands to know what's going on. One of the officers says they just received a message from an unknown source warning of an oncoming attack.

Lahn demands them to track down where it came from, but before anyone can, a wormhole appears and a Komar Mech comes out of in. Lahn doesn't hesitate for a second, commanding his men to fire back with everything they have just as the Mech begins its attack.

 

* * *

 

Onboard The Atlas, Keith, Romelle, and Shiro chat as they walk through the ship together.

Griffin, Leifsdottir, and Kinkade come around the corner and make their way down the hall, heading towards the other three.

The two groups say pleasant greetings as they walk by, with the exception of Keith and Griffin, who barely glance at each other as they pass.

When the three Pilots are far enough away, Romelle asks Keith what the awkward tension with Griffin was about. He says he's not even really sure, and explains that they've known each other since they were young, but have never gotten along. From the moment they met he felt that Griffin had something against him.

Romelle says that it's a shame for them to have been in each other's lives for so long, yet always at odds. Though she admits she understands, explaining how she and Luca could never get along either. She admits that she now deeply regrets not trying to improve their relationship and work past their issues when they had the chance.

Shiro watches as Keith listens and considers Romelle's words. Seeing the his openness to her word, Shiro takes the opportunity to gently encourage him, saying that they are no longer at the Garrison where they can just ignore each other through classes; they are on the front lines in the midst of a war, all fighting for the same goal. There might come a time where they face life and death together and have to rely on each other. He says that Romelle is right, they have been in each other's lives for a long time, even longer then he and Keith have been. Maybe it's time for them to try to clear the air. Not that they have to become friends, just see if they can try to come to an understanding so there's no chance of future regrets.

Keith takes in his words, and after a moment thoughtfully says that maybe they're right and that he's going to have to think about it. Romelle and Shiro smile and understand, allowing him to take his time to work though his feelings on it.

 

* * *

  

Sometime later, Shiro enters the bridge, having been summoned, and asks what the situation is. Iverson explains that distress calls have been pouring in from multiple Galran ships, bases, and civilian colonies throughout the sector they are in. All are reporting having been attacked, and are in desperate need of aid. Hearing this, Shiro immediately calls for the Paladins and MFE Pilots.

 

* * *

  

Gathering in the meeting room, Shiro explains that they are going to have to send the Lions to different locations in order to help everyone in need. He's already been in contact with Kolivan, who said that The Narti and some Rebel ships are on their way, but they will take some time to get there. For now they need the Paladins to act as a protection in case the attackers returns. Meanwhile The Atlas will continue its course to the Altean colony, as they are close to the Quantum Realm and time is of the essence for the Alteans.

The Paladins agree to Shiro's plan, but before he dismisses them he says that because they have to split up, he doesn't want them to go alone. He requests that the MFE Pilots and Krolia go with each of the Paladins. Sense the MFE's can't travel the long distances they need to go -even with the Faunatonium upgrades- they will each hitch a ride with a Paladin.

Rivavi is assigned to go with Lance, Leifsdottir with Pidge, Kinkade with Hunk, and to Keith's surprise, Krolia with Allura; as Shiro feels that having Krolia, a Galra, go with Allura, an Altean, would help defuse any tensions there might be at the colony Allura is going to.

With that, Keith and Griffin realize they are teamed together. The two young men are unenthusiastic about working together, but don't complain as they can see this was not an intentional setup.

 

* * *

 

Flying to the location of the distress call they were given, the Black Lion's cockpit is filled with tension, as Kosmo looks in between Keith and Griffin who both try to ignore the fact that they are stuck in each other's presence.

Keith sees the ship they were told to go to on his radar and tells Griffin to prepare. He scans the ship and notes that his readings say there are no lifesigns, and that it is low on power. He attempts to hail it, but only receives the automated distress response, "Yordam bering exus." Keith regretfully says they might be too late, but both agree they aren't going to leave without making sure.

Looking at his own readings, Griffin points out that they need to be quick, as the ship is close to being pulled into the atmosphere of the unstable planet it's currently orbiting.

Keith gets up and hands Griffin one of his old Blade of Marmora jetpacks to use. He says they don't need to worry about traveling to the ship, as Kosmo will take them, but the pack will be needed for moving around inside since the artificial gravity is off.

Grabbing onto the Cosmic Wolf, all three disappear in a flash of light.

 

* * *

  

A ship's view screen zooms in where the Black Lion docked on a nearby asteroid, then to the powered down Galran ship.

 

* * *

  

Teleporting into the ship, Griffin is delighted by the experience and pets Kosmo, giving him praises in a baby voice, which amuses Keith. Griffin is embarrassed to have let his guard down like that, but is thankful when Keith pretends like his outburst of affection didn't happen.

They move over to one of the doors and Griffin tries to open it, but nothing happens. He says they may have to hack the system and worries if there will be enough power, but Keith just places his hand on the pad and the doors open. Griffin stares, bewildered, and Keith explains Galran tech is DNA locked.

The two continue to move through the dark ship, keeping an eye out for any sign of survivors as they look for any sort of systems room. After several moments of silence, and his curiosity now piqued, Griffin asks Keith if he always knew he was part Galra.

Keith answers that he didn't, that he only started to realize it was a possibility after becoming a Paladin, and that his suspicions were eventually confirmed when meeting the Blade of Marmora. Griffin is surprised that no one at the Garrison ever picked up on it during health exams.

Keith supposes it was both a blessing and a curse that they didn't. Griffin asks what he means, and Keith says while he imagines all the ways things could have gone wrong had they found out, he feels knowing the reason why he was unable to fit in could have brought him some peace when he was younger.

His response surprises Griffin and he honestly asks if Keith ever actually tried to fit in, as he never seemed to care about it. Keith pauses, considering whether or not he should explain, before finally deciding to take the advice he received earlier. He admits that by the time he and Griffin met he had already given up on trying to get people to accept him and fit in with others. Griffin points out that Keith was only eleven when they met, and Keith says he knows. Hearing that causes Griffin to pause and look at Keith differently.

The conversation is dropped as they get to the systems room and Keith starts accessing the ship's computer.

 

* * *

  

Meanwhile, the other Paladins, MFE Pilots, and Krolia reach their destinations.

Hunk makes contact with the Galran Moon Base he and Kincade came to, and is happy to see Lahn. However, the Galran Warlord isn't happy to see him, saying that with the damage the base has taken, there's nothing they can do to fight. Hunk says they aren't there to fight, but to protect the base from further attacks and help get the injured ready to evacuate as soon as the Blade shows up.

The Warlord isn't convinced, but Hunk gets him to at least explain what happened. They learn that the base received a warning about an attack through an encrypted message, and during the battle received another message telling them where to hit the Mech. As soon as they did as the message said, the Mech was quickly destroyed. Hunk asks for a description of the mech and Lahn's describes the Komar Mech to a tee, setting Hunk and Kinkade on alert.

The Paladin and Pilot contact the others and share this information. The other teams explain that the exact same thing happened at their sites as well.

Hunk says that this couldn't be another Komar Mech if they went down this easily. But Rizavi says from the sounds of it, the Mech was indestructible until they hit the special spot they were told about. So maybe it was.

Krolia says that still doesn't make sense, as there wasn't a place on the Mech that attacked Earth that Voltron, The Altas, and the MFE's didn't hit. There didn't seem to be any sort of 'magic spot that easily brought that one down.

Lance agrees, saying that they had to resort to using the Blazing Sword; that's Voltron's most powerful attack. Even with that, it in only shut the Mech down; it didn't destroy it like what's being described.

Pidge then questions who it was that warned the Galra about the attacks and where to hit the Mech.

Allura says there is something off about this. She and Krolia say they are going to go examine the wreckage sight where one of the Mechs went down.

Pidge and Leifsdotter believe that to be a good idea and agree to do the same at their location.

The boys and Rizavi tell them to be safe and keep in touch.

 

* * *

  

Keith turns on what systems he can and sees only three signs of life listed. However, there is a brief movement in one of the cameras that catches Griffin's attention and suddenly the lifesigns bump up to four.

On another screen, showing a different part of the ship, a figure teleports in. Griffin points to it, staring at the monstrous figure with growing unease, saying that that's not a Cosmic Wolf. Keith recognizes the creature is Ranveig's superweapon, and watches as it absorbs the last bit of energy from the ship's crystal, causing the remaining power in their room to die.

Keith turns to Griffin and frantically says they have to get out of here. Griffin asks what the thing is, and Keith briefly explains as they grab onto Kosmo.

The wolf transports them to another part of the ship close to the exit. Turning a corner the two bump into a floating Galra sentry, which activates its distress call. Other sentries in the hall turn on in response, all blaring the message.

Keith turns, sensing the superweapon a moment before it actually appears. With a flash it arrives and the two try to flee as it attacks, but it stands in between them and the way out. It goes for Griffin first, but Kosmo teleports to his aid and is hit and injured by the creature instead.

The ship rocks as it begins to break into the planet's atmosphere. Unable to teleport with Kosmo hurt, Keith and Griffin grab the wolf and try to get away from the Creature.

Keith notices some escape pods up ahead and orders Griffin in. Keith is able to get it working, as it has its own internal power, and ejects it from the ship before the creature reaches them.

Keith tries to control the pod, but the small craft was damaged with how it was ejected. He struggles and shouts at Griffin to hold on as the ship makes an emergency crash landing.

 

* * *

  

Keith and Griffin awaken in their crashed pod; both are alive, but a little worse for wear. They try to call the other Paladins and MFE pilots for help, but the planet is messing with their comms. Griffin takes a reading of the world, and sees that its atmosphere has a high concentration of CO2 and is low on Oxygen, which will be a problem as Keith's helmet was cracked in the crash.

Griffin asks Keith to call the Black Lion, but he refuses, explaining that he senses that the creature survived the crash. Seeing it absorb the crystal's energy, he fears what it could do to the Lion if it got its hands on it. Griffin sees his point and asks what they should do.

Keith says they can't sit around, as he feels the creature close by, the best they can do is try to get to higher ground and see if they can get a signal there. Griffin asks how Keith will travel with his cracked helmet, but Keith says he'll be able to handle the atmosphere for a little while, maybe even longer with his Galran genes.

Keith turns to the injured Kosmo and tells him to teleport to safety and that he'll come for him when everything is clear. Kosmo whines unhappily, but listens to Keith, vanishing from the pod.

Keith and Griffin head towards the mountains, keeping an eye out for the creature as they travel.

 

* * *

 

 Eventually they take a break and Griffin asks how Keith is doing. He says he'll be fine, though Griffin notices he's starting to show signs of exhaustion as the atmosphere is affecting him.

As they rest, Griffin goes back to their earlier conversation and asks what he meant about having already given up by the time he was eleven. Keith hesitates, but decides to explain, telling him how after his father died, he tried to fit in with people and make things work; but he floundered on his own and couldn't connect with anyone or find acceptance from them. He felt like there was always something he was missing that others weren't. After facing so much rejection in his short life, he just gave up on trying.

Griffin solemnly admits that he never knew that about Keith. He explains that he was brought up in a multi-generational military household. As such, he was raised to respect and listen to authority, and believed that those who didn't only cared for themselves, no exceptions. So, as kids, seeing Keith's flippant attitude, the way he would do what he wanted without caring about the consequences, Griffin assumed Keith was just self-centered. That he didn't care about others, or how his actions could negatively affect them. His opinion of Keith only worsened when they both got into the Garrison and Keith's attitude directly affected his and other student's schooling.

Keith nods in understanding and says that what Griffin thought wasn't completely wrong. Back then, he was so bitter, angry, and hurt, that his own pain blinded him. He didn't consider that when he acted out, his actions could harm others. It was thanks to Shiro that he started to turn around and change. Now, after meeting and connecting to the Paladins, Blade, and his mother, he's been able to see his past mistakes and is trying to become a better person.

The two both recognize how they were wrong about each other, and they each offer sincere apologies, Griffin for his words, and Keith for his actions. Griffin says that he regrets how he never made an attempt to get to know Keith and try to be a friend when they were young. Keith says that if he wants, they could start over and try now. He holds out his hand, Griffin smiles and agrees, taking his hand in a shake.

As they get up to continue on, Keith senses something and turns around just as the creature leaps at them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at Keith making friends all on his own!
> 
> So, Griffin's backstory and the reason for his attitude towards Keith is all made up by me, but was inspired by his canon Bio on the Dreamworks Voltron site. It says that he was "a stickler for rules who has a deep respect for order." That inspired the idea of giving him some sort of military family upbringing. With that, the idea of what his issues with Keith were just fell into place for me.
> 
> Like with Sanda, I'm trying to develop the character from a different perspective. I don't want Griffin to only be, 'Keith's awful bully' I want to give him a story and growth. Sure, he said awful things to Keith and that was wrong, but from what we saw in the flashbacks Keith wasn't innocent either. Messing around in the flight simulator and getting everyone in trouble was also wrong.
> 
> Having changed from being that person, Keith can acknowledge how his own actions could have affected and hurt others. Likewise, Griffin can realize that his legalistic view was harmful to being able to sympathize and empathize with others. They have both grown, and can now try to mend and form a friendship.  
> I also really wanted Romelle to be able to affect the characters and spark changes in them, like she does for Keith here. It's important to show how these characters touches each other's lives and helps shape each other into becoming better people.
> 
> And don't worry, Romelle will have her own story line coming up too (technically it's already started).
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a nice day!


	16. The Grudge

**The Grudge**

At the two different sites, Allura and Krolia, and Pidge and Leifsdottir each find the remains of a destroyed Komar Mech. Both machines are in far worse shape than the one the Paladins took down with the Blazing sword, causing Pidge to question the construction of the mech.

As the women search the debris of each one, both teams find an intact cockpit-capsule with a living, Non-Cog Alteans inside.

Allura inspects the one she and Krolia found and realizes the capsule has been set up to act like a stasis pod, keeping the Altean in suspended animation.

Pidge and Leifsdottir scan the Altean they found, and as Pidge looks over the readings, she notices there's something in the readings of the new Hoktril that is familiar, but she can't put her finger on what it is. She informs Allura and says she will have to study it up close when they rendezvous with The Atlas.

 

* * *

 

Both teams call Lance, Rivavi, Hunk, and Kincade and tell them about what they found. The boys and Rizavi promise to search the Komar remains at their locations for any possible Alteans. Lance then tells them to head back to their bases, as the Blade and Rebels have begun to arrive. The ladies agree and sign off.

A voice calls out, and Lance and Rizavi turn to find Kolivan approaching with Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid. He informs the Paladin and Pilot how the Blade and the Rebels have started treating the injured and preparing them for evacuation, as well as taking any Galran Warlords into custody. Lance thanks him and explains what they know about the Komar Mechs attacking, and the Non-cog Alteans that were found.

Nearby, one of the Galran civilians overhears them and comes over, demanding that the Alteans be handed over to them in order to pay for their crimes.

Lance stands up to the Galra and tells them that there is no way that will be happening. He explains that the Altean is under someone else's control, and shouldn't be punished for something they couldn't stop. The Galra says that innocent citizens were killed, and their deaths need justice. Lance agrees,but firmly states that the right people need to be held accountable for what happened. If they seek revenge on an innocent person, then nothing's going to change. The one who is actually behind this will still be out there, free to harm more innocents. Lance assures him that there will be justice for all who were lost, but it will come from them finding the one who did this to the Galra and Alteans.

Kolivan says he's sure this Galra wouldn't want to be held accountable for acts that the Empire has committed on innocent worlds. The Galra is taken aback by that statement, and Kolivan continues, saying maybe he can begin to understand how the of the rest of the universe sees the Galra, now that he's experienced a fraction of what they have. The Galra is silent at that, moving away to think on their words.

Allura suddenly comms in again, asking if anyone has heard from Keith or Griffin, as she and Krolia can't make contact with them.

The other Paladins and Pilots try their hand at contacting the other two, but received no response. Believing that something is wrong, the Paladins and MFE Pilots want to head to their location, but Lance takes command and says that they are needed here and can't drop what they are doing, Keith wouldn't want that.

Kolivan agrees with Lance that the Paladins are needed and instead tells Axca to take Ezor and Zethrid to go find Keith. The three Blades agree and leave.

 

* * *

 

Having gotten away from the creature when it found them, Keith and Griffin do their best to keep ahead of it, running as much as they can and hiding where they can.

Keeping his focus on sensing the creature's location and movements, Keith realizes that it's specifically following him.

Coming to a spot to pause and catch their breath, Griffin sees the planet's environment has taken a lot out of Keith. He offers to share his suit's air supply, but Keith refuses; one of them has to have a clear head in order to make the call for help.

Keith tells Griffin that he's realized the creature is tracking him, and he believes it's due to his Galran DNA. He orders Griffin to continue heading to higher ground, while he leads the creature away. Griffin says he's not going to leave him, as that would be suicide for Keith with the condition he's in.

Keith argues that Shiro gave him command over the MFE Pilots and Griffin needs to follow his orders. Griffin says that with all due respect, he refuses. Angry, Keith snaps and says he thought Griffin was a snobby stickler for the rules. Griffin snaps back that Keith's delinquent behavior has already rubbed off on him.

The two glare at each other in a challenge, but Keith is unable to hold his stare, breaking into another coughing fit. Griffin helps stabilize him, and firmly says that he's not going to leave Keith behind, so they need to figure out how to get away or take the creature down. Keith finally relents and accepts the help, thanking Griffin.

The two look around for something to use against the creature, or a way to hide from it. Keith spots a cliff overhanging one of the lava pits, and a hill near it. He looks to Griffin and says he has an idea.

 

* * *

 

Thanks to the instructions Krolia gave them, The Atlas smoothly makes it through the Quantum Abyss without running into time distortions.

Shiro, Romelle, and Coran take a shuttle over to the colony, while another shuttle heads to Lotor's other base to retrieve the bodies of the harvested Alteans.

Entering the Colony, the three find it too silent. The lighting systems and holographic projections aren't working properly, leaving the place barely lit and allowing the metal roof to show -rather then the false sky it once displayed. Romelle notices that the plants are dying, and Shiro says his scans show that the life support systems are failing.

They make it to the Altean village, and find it abandoned. Romelle rushes from house to house searching for those she knew, calling out their names. Shiro points out to Coran that there are no signs of a struggle, and question if the Alteans left of their own will.

In the second floor window of one of the homes, a figure moves in the shadows, watching the three below.

Shiro and Coran follow Romelle to the market square, where she picks up a toy that had been left behind. She clutches it to herself, as Shiro steps up and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turns to him, and he gives her a comforting hug.

Coran looks around mournfully, noticing aspects of old Altean architecture within the colony's buildings and creations. He's both heartbroken and touched at seeing that not all of their culture was lost.

As he passes his flashlight over an open door, he spots movement. Coran calls a warning just as a helmeted figure rushes out to attack.

Shiro grabs Romelle and dodges out of the way of a swing from the person's make-shift staff, before tuning and blocking another attack with his new arm. He grabs the staff in his robotic hand, shattering the wood into splinters. Shiro doesn't give the attacker time to recover before he's on the offensive.

Shiro grabs and flips the person over his shoulder and into one of the abandoned market stalls. However, the person quickly recovers and grabs a torn tarp, throwing it over Shiro before kicking him down. Before Shiro can recover, the person grabs a wooden plank and raises it to strike. Coran calls out Shiro's name in panic, causing the attacker to freeze.

Romelle rushes up and slams into the person from the side, sending them skidding and tumbling down the road. She turns and helps Shiro up and they both stand, fists raised, ready to face the attacker together.

The person calls out for them to wait, raising their hands in a sign of momentary surrender. They ask Shiro if he is the same Shiro who had disappeared, the one the Paladins were looking for. Coran, Shiro, and Romelle are surprised by the person's question, but Shiro says he is and asks who they are, and how they know that.

The person removes his helmet, saying that the Paladins once mistook him for Shiro. The three look on in shock as Shiro's doppelganger, Sven, stands before them.

 

* * *

 

On the cliffside, Keith waits as the creature teleports in. He grips his bayard, and tries to talk the creature down; hoping there's some semblance of sentience. He says he knows that Ranvig committed horrible acts on it and that the Voltron Coalition can try to help the creature find some peace if it lets them.

The creature roars, unable to understand, or unmoved by his words and rushes to attack. Keith dodges and strikes out at it, but neither his Bayard, or his Marmoran blade do anything against its strong skin, but Keith continues to attack and dodge it's swings.

From up on the nearby hill, Griffin sits, watching the fight through his gun's scope. As Keith fights, he tries to get the creature into the right position where Griffin can shoot and topple it off the cliffside and into the lava.

Though Keith is quickly losing stamina, he is able to finally get the creature into the perfect spot. Without hesitation, Griffin starts shooting, surprising the creature enough to cause it to back up to the ledge. The creature's foot reaches the edge and begins to slip. However, it realizes what's happening and quickly grabs a boulder, throwing it with immense force into the hill where Griffin is.

Keith turns in shock and shouts for Griffin, watching as debris rains down and the gun fire ceases. The creature lashes out while Keith is distracted, slamming him to the ground with his tail before leaping at him.

Keith rolls over, and as he holds his Bayard up in defense, it changes its form into a large canon. The creature only has a moment to realize what's happened before Keith fires. The blast sends the creature off the side of the cliff, and it falls to its death in the lava below.

Keith watches for a moment, making sure the creature is gone for good before turning to see the hillside, where there is still no sign of Griffin. He gets up, rushing as fast as he can in his weakened state. Getting to the bottom of the hill he breathlessly he calls for Griffin in between coughs. He bends over, hands on knees, trying to regain his breath in order to trek up the hill, however a voice calls out asking why he couldn't have formed a canon earlier, as it would have been so much easier.

Keith looks up with a smile as Griffin squeezes out from a small pocket he had been wedged in when the boulders fell. He's banged up, but alive. Relieved, Keith jokingly says he just figured they could use the teamwork. Griffin stares at him flatly and starts to head down, saying that at least now they don't have to worry about having to contact someone; Keith can call the black Lion without a worry.

Keith agrees, looking to the sky to do just that, but startles when Griffin cries out in pain. Keith turns back to see Griffin fall to the ground as a figure steps out behind the boulders.

Keith stares in shock as Lotor, alive and well, stands where Griffin fell, glaring down at Keith with eyes full of hatred.

Keith backs up and asks how he could be here; he had been trapped in the Rift. Lotor says that doesn't matter, all he is here for is justice against Keith for turning Allura and the Paladins against him. Keith says he didn't turn anyone, they heard the truth of Lotor's monstrous actions and made their own choice.

Lotor screams in rage and brandishing his sword, leaps down from the hillside. Keith raises his canon and fires, but he misses, too unstable in his current condition to properly aim. He dodges out of the way as Lotor lands, and transforms his Bayard back into a sword, just in time to block Lotor's attacks.

Keith is barely able to keep up with the relentless strikes, and tries to get enough distance to catch his breath, but Lotor won't give him an inch. Keith's grip slips as his stamina plummets and Lotor strikes him on the chest with his sword, then slams his knee into Keith's gut, throwing him back.

Landing hard, Keith struggles to get up as Lotor mocks his weaker, non-Altean blood. Keith grits his teeth and with a shout, summons the strength to stand, teeth now fanged and his eye's sclera yellow.

Lotor is surprised, but even with his boosted Galran strength, Keith doesn't have much of an advantage. Only getting several hits in before Lotor once again strikes Keith down; this time he can't get back up.

Lotor approaches him, sword ready. He says as soon as Keith is gone things will go back to how they were. Allura and the Paladins will accept him, and they can work to build a peaceful existence with a new Altean Empire. Keith says that he's insane, Lotor killing him would only cause the Paladins to hate him more.

Enraged, Lotor raises his sword and swings, but a Blade jumps in his path just in time, blocking his sword with their own. Two more Blades come up behind Lotor, swords ready. The four stare each other down for a moment before the two behind leap to attack. Lotor kicks the first Blade back and turns to focus on the other two. The Blades work to move Lotor away from Keith as the fight.

Keith watches Lotor and the Blades fight; even through it's three on one, Lotor's strength and speed are greatly increased due to his Quintessence absorption while in the rift and he is able to hold them off. Unwilling to let them fight alone, Keith speaks to Black, asking for strength. His eyes flash as Black responds, and Keith pushes himself up once more.

Just as Lotor is about to land a killing blow on the Blade that protected Keith, he jumps back into the fight, blocking with his Marmoran Blade. Keith's skin is now purple and hos Galran features are fully showing. Lotor scoffs and says it makes no difference, his own Altean genes are superior. Keith then summons his Bayard's Blade, dual wielding his two swords.

Now four on one, Keith and the Blades work in unison, aiding each other and attacking together perfectly. Lotor is still stronger, but he's alone.

The five are eventually pulled into a stalemate, and Keith stands with the Blades behind him.

It's then that the three Blades turn their masks off, revealing themselves to be Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid. For a brief moment Lotor seems to be happy to see them, but then it clicks that they are with Keith.

He rages that Keith has now turned his own Generals against him and prepares to continue the fight once more, but a powerful roar freezes him in place.

Looking to the sky, the five Lions hover above, with the Black Lion in front. Realizing he's vastly out powered now, Lotor throws his sword, aiming it at Ezor, but Keith knocks it off course by throwing his own blade and hitting it off course. The distraction of the attack allows Lotor to get away, but not before he turns and looks to the Blue Lion, seemingly staring through the screens and directly at Allura.

Allura narrows her eyes, as he disappears over a cliff side. Pidge and Lance quickly fly to the side that he dissipated behind, but there's no sign of him.

 

* * *

 

With Lotor gone, Ezor grabs Keith as he collapses, and Axca goes to get Griffin.

Keith asks how they found them. Zethrid says when they found the downed Galra cruiser, Kosmo teleported into their ship -nearly scaring them all to death- before teleporting back out and leading them here. At this mention of his name, Kosmo walks up. Keith says he wasn't supposed to be teleporting, but pets and thanks him for his help. The ladies get Keith and Griffin into the Lions, and Keith's Galran appearance slowly fades and he returns to his normal appearance.

 

* * *

 

Regrouping with the The Atlas, The Paladins enter the bridge, questioning how Lotor could have survived and gotten out of the rift. A familiar accented voice says he has the answer to that.

The Paladins freeze in shock as Sven stands on the bridge alongside Shiro, Romelle, and Coran.

 

* * *

**Notes** :

Soooo, Lotor and Sven are back, hoped you missed them. And look, I made a version of the classic Lotor-Keith rivalry!

I really wanted to show Lance as more of a leader here when Keith isn’t around as he’s now second in command. He’s no longer the guy who wants glory and fame, he takes his role seriously and shows it here. Not only is he a firm and understanding voice to the Galra who wants retribution for their pain, but he understands what Keith would want from the Paladins, and holds them to his orders.

Other then that I don’t have a whole lot to say here, as everything to talk about is spoiler filled, so I’ll leave that for the upcoming stories!

Thanks for reading, have a great day!  


Oh, here’s some edits I made so you can see what my version of Galra!Keith looks like.

  


 

 


	17. Genesis

**Genesis**

* * *

 

 

In The Atlas’ conference room, the Paladins, Blade, and top members of the ship’s crew sit and listen as Sven begins to explain his story and how he came to this universe.  


* * *

  
  
Soon after the Paladins left the alternate universe, the Alteans and Guns of Gamora had several large battles take place, with the Guns coming out victorious each time. For the first time since the war started, the Alteans had begun losing.  
  
As encouraging as that was for the rest of the universe, it drove Hira to obsess over seeking methods to keep her people's hold of power; in that, she was driven to start seeking another Trans-reality comet, and she had a perfect key to finding one: the fragment of the other comet. Unfortunately, back when the Paladin’s had visited Sven’s universe, they had been so desperate to get the comet and escape that they forgot about the fragment that had been broken off to study.  
  
So, taking that fragment, Hira’s Altean scientist, Maahox, was able to use it to locate another comet within their own universe.  
  
Being informed by their spies about the Altean’s find, the Guns desperately tried to get to it first, but were unsuccessful.  
  
With a full comet in the Altean’s hands, Maahox began experimenting with it, hoping to use it to manipulate the threads of reality in order to alter the universe how they wanted.  
  
Thankfully, the Slav from Sven’s universe was right when he said everything in their reality would work out. The experiments on the comet backfired, and the resulting fallout destroyed the comet and most of Hira’s followers.  
  
The Guns took advantage of the Alteans weakened state to strike. However, unbeknownst to everyone, the Comet’s destruction had caused a weakness in the walls of their reality.  
  
In the final battle against the Alteans, Sven infiltrated Hira’s flagship with the mission to sabotage it, but before he could complete his task, weakened wall of reality tore open, and through it a mech flew into their universe, then the rift closed once more.  
  
All sides in this battle ceased firing, confused over the appearance of this new mech.  


* * *

  
  
Hidden away in the vents above the bridge on Hira's ship, Sven watches as the officers report that the mech gives off the same readings as Voltron, and that it appears to be made from a Trans-reality comet.  
  
Seeing this mech as a new chance to end the war once and for all, Hira orders her soldiers to hail it.  
  
The mech responds, and Lotor appears on screen, looking disheveled and crazed. He proclaims himself to be “The Altean Prince, Lotor” and demands to know Voltron’s whereabouts.  
  
Hira, taken back and at seeing traces of Altean heritage in his appearance, asks if he is friend or foe to Voltron. Lotor says that Voltron betrayed him and his Altean Empire, and that he seeks justice.  
  
Hira, desperate to get out of the losing battle she’s in and desiring to get her hands on his mech, tells him that Voltron betrayed her Alteans as well, that the enemies she is now fighting are on the Paladins side. She suggests that they unite their forces to end this battle, then they can look into finding and destroying the Paladins. Before Lotor responds, another rift suddenly opens.  
  
Thinking it's the Paladins, Lotor does not hesitate to go back through it. Hira, seeing her universe as a lost cause for the time being, and not wanting to miss the opportunity with Lotor’s mech, gives the order to go through it. Just as the ship gets through, the rift closes behind them.  
  
Coming out on the other side, they arrive in Oriande, where Honerva has opened the rift to bring Lotor home.  
  
While Hira and her followers are stunned at seeing that the mythical land is real, Lotor, on the other hand, goes berserk at the site of the place that rejected him. He begins attacking Oriande, and destroys the Komar mechs that try to stop him. Honerva tries to call to him, but he ignores her and flees.  
  
Severely weakened from both opening the gate, and her earlier fight with the Guardian, Honerva can't give chase. She is devastated and enraged at being rejected by her son once more.  
  
Upon seeing Hira’s ship in the sky, she begins to call for her remaining mechs destroy it; however, she recognizes that the shape is clearly Altean, but far more advanced than anything the colonists have, and instead orders them to make contact.  


* * *

  
  
Receiving a hail from the surface, Hira responds and Honerva appears on screen. She introduces herself as “Empress Honerva” and demands to know who they are.  
  
Upon seeing Honerva, Hira is reminded of the Empress Allura. Seeing her in command of Oriande is a sign to Hira, and she is in awe of the other woman. She explains that the half breed (Lotor) came through to her universe,which has been overrun by people who seek to destroy peace. They came through seeing it as their only chance of escape. Hira says that they once had a peaceful Altean Empire in her universe, but now it's bee corrupted thanks to the Paladins of Voltron and the lesser races of her universe. She tells Honerva that all she seeks is a way to bring the universes to a proper order  
  
Honerva says that she seeks that as well, and with her son on the throne, that’s what he will bring.  
  
Hira, seeing that their goals are the same and having the opportunity to join with someone as powerful as Honerva, pledges herself and her Alteans to serving her, and asks what they can do to help.  
  
With a portion of her fleet now destroyed thanks to Lotor, Honerva says they need more hands to help build and fly her Mechs. Hira offers her own soldiers, but Honerva isn’t convinced of their loyalty yet and says she knows where they already have a large supply of willing fighters.  


* * *

  
  
Using Hira’s ship, Honerva takes them to the Altean colony where they tell the colonists that Lotor was saved, but he’s still in need of all of their help, and that they are all to come with them to Oriande. The colonists willingly go with them, even the children, all eager to aid their savior.  
  
Having missed his chance to sabotage Hira’s ship before and unwilling to do it while innocent people are onboard, Sven knows that he won’t be able to hide on the ship forever. He finds an opportunity to escape while the Alteans are busy bringing the colonists onboard and uses his jetpack to get to the colony, hiding within it’s forest.  
  
   
  
As soon as the colonists are rounded up, the ship leaves. Sven searches the colony and finds the Altean pods, but without the Alteans there, the power is diminished and they are unable to fly. He searches around the colony and finds there is no way of sending out distress signals.  
  
Realizing the predicament he is in and that his only hope of survival is to keep all the systems online, Sven dedicates himself to doing that, hoping that someone will come to check on the colony before it’s too late.  
  
For months he lived there, fighting a losing battle to keep as many systems online as he could. Just as he was starting to give up hope of being rescued Shiro, Romelle, and Coran arrived and saved him.  


* * *

  
  
Hearing Sven’s story helps bring missing pieces of the puzzle into place for the Paladins and Coalition. Now having a better idea of what they are up against, they agree that they can start to form a plan of attack.  
  
Shiro’s first order is for scouting ships to start monitoring the system Oriande is in to keep an eye on things. They don’t want to get too close to the ancient Altean land yet, as they don’t want to tip Honerva off to their knowledge, but at least they can see how active the area is.  
  
Allura then asks Sven what he knows about the Hoktrils and if there’s anyway to remove them without harming the person. Confused by the question, Sven says no one in his universe had been able to successfully remove one with the victim surviving.  
  
The room becomes silent. Seeing the grim look that washes over everyone’s faces, Sven becomes alarmed and asks why she wants to know.  

* * *

  
  
Taking Sven to the medbay they show him where the five non-cog Alteans are being monitored. Allura explains that they had originally believed that someone in their universe created a version of the Hoktrils, but now that they know that Hira’s here, it must be her and Honerva’s doing.  
  
Sven is horrified to see that the nightmarish device that oppressed his universe has spread to another. Romelle asks if he can share what he knows about them, and he agrees without hesitation, though he admits he doesn’t know much about the science that makes them work. Allura says just getting any information will be helpful.  
  
Stepping closer, Sven looks over the Hoktril and realizes they are constructed differently than the ones from his universe. Pidge says that she thought the same, but hasn’t been able to sit down and study them yet.  
  
Sven turns to the Paladins and says that they helped turn the tide for his universe, so he will do whatever he can to help them.  


* * *

  
  
Later in the evening, Allura heads to her door to leave her room, but when the door opens Romelle is standing there, arm raised to knock. Both girls get startled at the other, but laugh about it, each saying they were coming to see the other.  
  
Allura invites Romelle in, and they sit on her bed. Allura asks if there was something that Romelle needed, and she says she wanted to see how Allura was doing. Now that they know Lotor is back she was worried for Allura.  
  
Allura is taken back, and says she’s more concerned about Romelle’s feelings with his return, that’s what she was going to go see her for.  
  
Romelle says that she isn’t as upset as she once would have once been. Not to say that his reappearance hasn't affected her; she was hoping his defeat in the rift would have been the end of that part of her life. However, his return didn’t tear open the scars she has, and that’s thanks to Allura, Coran, and the Paladins. She explains that before she met them, she was becoming a person she didn’t like. Now, with everyone supporting her, she has regained the hope she lost. She can carry on, filled with strength of those who she loves and who love her. That's why she was worried about Allura, she knew she cared for Lotor, and thought this might really hurt her.  
  
Allura says it does hurt, but not in the way Romelle is thinking. The 'Lotor' she cared for never existed, the person he presented himself as was nothing but a false construct, created to deceive and use her all the while he murdered her people. She doesn't hurt because she cares for him, she hurts because the thought of the person who caused so much pain for her people is still out there. However, she knows that together they can find a way to defeat him, his mother, and Hira once and for all.  
  
Romelle says she is right, and the two women smile and hug in solidarity, both glad that the other is not suffering.  
  
As Romelle goes to leave, Allura asks her to wait. She says she has had something on her mind for quite awhile that she wants to ask Romelle. She explains that during the time of Altea, their people had a process of familial binding, Keith has told her that humans call it adoption, though human adoption is usually about taking in a child, Altean adoption consists of any multiple persons forming a covenant to become family.  
  
Allura says that from the moment she met Romelle she felt connected to her; like she was the sister she never had. Since neither of them have family, other then Coran, she would like to adopt Romelle into her family line and truly make them sisters. If she wants to, that is.  
  
Romelle is overwhelmed by the offer. She runs up and hugs Allura, saying she’s always wanted a sister. Allura smile and returns the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just turn Romelle into a princess like her original counterpart by having her adopted into Allura’s family?  
> HECK YEAH I DID. 
> 
> ...Well, kinda. There’s a bit more to that, but that’s to come later~
> 
> And before anyone gets upset, this is not to say that Allura, Pidge, and Romelle don't see each other as sisters at this point, cause they do. Just Pidge already has her parents and brother. Romelle and Allura have each other and Coran, which is why Allura only is doing this with her.
> 
> Now, I don't touch on whether or not Coran has done this familial bond with Allura to be an adopted Father/Uncle. You can decide whether he did or not.
> 
> Also, this final scene was a recent addition to help explain stuff that comes later. So, it’s not as fine-tuned as the rest. I might come back to work on it a bit more at a later date.
> 
> .
> 
> Also, fans of Lotor, please don’t get your pitchforks out yet. There’s more to come.
> 
> .
> 
> So, Now it’s time to talk about my old post-S6 theories for where the show was going to go. Basically my it was that Lotor would survive the rift by going into the alternate universe. he'd end up getting Hira and her Altans on his side, and they would all return as the final bosses.
> 
> Now, that’s not really what I’m going here. Partly because the more I thought about it, the more I felt there was no way Hira would work with a half-Galra, and partly because I’m incorporating elements of season 8’s storyline.
> 
> While I guess the idea of Hira and Sven coming back into the story is an out-there idea at this point, at the time (back post-S6 that is) it made sense to me.
> 
> The show occasionally brought back things that I never would have thought to become important; and from my first viewing of “Hole in the Sky” I found the episode rather odd and out of place. It came out of nowhere, and with the exception of Lotor getting the comet, was completely disconnected from everything else going on (Honestly, it felt more like an episode of Star Trek then Voltron).
> 
> It didn’t even affect the characters, as we later see Allura willing to embrace the darkness and betray her values in order to take down her enemies...which is what Empress Allura seemed to have done as well. (You’d think that whole thing would have deeply affected our Allura, and she would not have ever been willing to cross that line, but guess not!)
> 
> Of course, now that the series is over and it came out that the final arc involved alternate universe stuff, I guess the episode kinda fits a tiny bit better...but I don’t know. Truthfully, I found the whole storyline with Honerva trying to find the ‘perfect universe’ so scattered and disconnected from what came before that it was like we were watching another show.
> 
> Also boring, I found it really, really boring.
> 
> On top of all this, unlike Zarkon and his family -who I still believe were corrupted by the rift creatures and twisted evil- Hira and her Alteans were shown to be evil through and through. So, the fact that we didn’t get any resolution with seeing her completely defeated the end of S3E4 was terrible to me.
> 
> Sure, Slav said that his universe was the one where everything turned out alright, but we should have gotten a chance to see that. Have Hira’s ship get blown up, or have them try to follow Voltron and their ship be ripped apart by the rift or something. For all we know she continued to terrorize her universe for years before everything “turned out alright”. I just want the bad guys taken down, man!
> 
> So, with Lotor and the evil Alteans being brought back, not only will we get a resolution with his story, but with Hira and her scientist too!
> 
> Now, I do want to point out that Lotor has already had his time in the sun as the main antagonist, so he’s not coming back as the Big Bad, but there still is story to tell with him.
> 
> .
> 
> And just to be clear, I went major wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey with the Rift here.
> 
> Lotor exits the rift into Hira’s universe at the end of S6, but when the Rift opens back up minutes later for him, it’s been three-ish years later for the main universe.
> 
> Because there were no rules given to the rift I figure I can do what I want if it makes for a good story.
> 
> .
> 
> Oh, and “Maahox” is supposed to be the Altean scientist seen in, “Hole In The Sky”. He wasn’t named in the episode, so I took the name of an evil scientist in “Voltron Force” so I don’t have to keep calling him, “Altean Scientist”.


	18. Where The Heart Is

### Where The Heart Is

 

 

Onboard The Atlas, Kinkade’s alarm clock goes off. Getting up, he starts his morning routine and begins his daily log entry.  
  
He talks about how he’s been faring on this mission so far and admits he’s had a bit of trouble settling in, as his fellow MFE Pilots are the only people he’s close to. As the days go by it becomes harder, being so far from everyone and everything he knows and loves. However, he reaffirms that this is the right thing to do, and it’s where he’s meant to be. He makes a promise to do everything he can to protect Earth.  
  


* * *

  
  
Heading out for breakfast, Kincade meets up with Rizavi, who has been waiting in the hall for him. Kincade notices that she is unusually chipper for this early hour and asks what’s made her so excited. She eagerly explains that she’s on the roster to have a video call with her family later, and she just can’t wait to see and talk to them.  
  
She shares how it’s really hit her how much she misses her family and how hard it is being so far away from them. Kincade says that he feels the same, and wonders how the Paladins were able to do it for so long. Rizavi soberly questions if they will be out here that long.  
  
Kincade notices how much that question weighs on her, and says he doesn’t know the answer to that, but at least they, Leifsdottir, and Griffin have each other. Rizavi nods and says he’s right.  
  
Kincade suggests that when they have some free time, they and Leifsdottir go to visit Griffin in sickbay and to see how he’s recovering from the injuries he received from Ranveig’s Creature and Lotor’s attack. Rizavi brightens at that idea and agrees.  


* * *

  
  
After arriving to the mess hall and getting their breakfast, Ricavi and Kincade sit with Veronica and Leifsdottir. As they eat, they notice Sven entering and getting some food. The four comment on how it’s such a weird idea that their are alternate versions of people they know in other universes.  
  
Veronica watches as Sven goes to sit by himself and calls out to him, beckoning him over and asking him to join them. He accepts her invitation and sits and they all officially introduce themselves.  
  
Veronica asks how he’s holding up, and Sven says that he’s been trying to get a sense of the place, but it’s hard with everything on the ship being so calm and peaceful. The group at the table can’t believe he describes their current state as “calm and peaceful”, but when he explains the choke-hold the Altean Empire had on his universe; the near constant destruction and devastation committed by them, and the ever present looming terror the Hoktrils provide, they come to grimly understand how he finds things around the ship ‘peaceful’.  
  
Veronica asks if he has a way to return to his universe when this is all over, and Sven says it’s not likely, due to the fact that they would have to tear another rift in reality open and that’s not really something they should try. However, he says that he made peace with his predicament during his time on the abandoned Altean colony.  
  
With Hira and her followers no longer a threat to his universe, he knows the Guns and Rebels will take control and see to it that everything is made right. He says that as long as they can end Hira and Maahox once and for all here, he’ll find peace no matter what universe he’s in.  
  
Lance cuts in and says that they definitely need to end those two ASAP, cause Sven looks like he could do with some peace. The group at the table look up to see the Paladins standing by. Lance explains that they were coming for breakfast and were going to invite Sven to join, but seeing that they are all settled here, he asks if they could join them instead.  
  
The Pilots are surprised that the Paladins want to join, but before they can answer, a Red Alert blares and Shiro calls for the Paladins and MFE Pilots to get to their Lions and ships. Lance and Hunk moan about not getting to eat, but Allura and Keith push them out, saying they can come back to that later.  


* * *

  
  
In the Black Lion, Keith asks what’s happening and Shiro explains that they just received a distress call from The Narti; a large fraction of Galran Warlords ambushed the Blade and they are under heavy fire. Shiro sends them the coordinates, and the Paladins fly out..  
  
The three MFE Pilots ask what they are to do. Shiro says he wants them to assist the Paladins out there, but with Griffin out of commission they are to follow Keith’s orders. The pilots obey and fly out after the Lions.  


* * *

  
  
The Lions arrive and see The Narti and some of the Blade’s smaller ships surrounded. Keith contacts Kolivan and says they were here to help; then orders each Paladin to a target, telling them to get the Warlords’ attention. The Paladins agree and start attacking.  
  
Keith flies over to where Zethrid, Ezor, and Axca’s fighters are battling and takes out several of the Galran ships. Zethrid complains to him that they too long, but remarks she’s glad to see them. The three Blades follow behind Keith as he leads them to attacking the main ship of the fleet.  
  
The MFE’s finally arrive and enter the fray, but with Keith already involved in battle and having no direct leader out on the field, they flounder, as they don’t know the Paladin’s fighting style or patterns. As much as they help the Paladins, they also find themselves getting in their way.  
  
Keith sees this from where he’s at, but he’s tied up with attacking the main ship. He comms Lance and tells him he needs to lead the MFE’s. Lance is surprised, and asks if he’s sure. Keith tells him he wouldn’t be asking unless he knew that Lance could do it.  
  
Confidence boosted, Lance takes his words to heart and says he can count on him. He flies over to the MFE’s and jovially greets them, telling them that he’ll be their leader for the day. His relaxed response helps set the Pilots at ease as he guides them into the battle. Following Lance’s commands helps them get into the battle without another issue.  
  
The Atlas finally arrives and helps lay down heavy fire, allowing the Paladins to unite to form Voltron and finish the fight.  


* * *

  
With the battle over, The Atlas escorts The Narti to the nearest Blade outpost for repairs. This allows the crews of the two ships to intermingle during this time.  
  
The three MFE Pilots, pumped from their victory and having some free time, head to sickbay to see Griffin. When they enter they are surprised to find Keith there visiting him.  
  
Keith greets them tells explains that he was informing Griffin about how well they did, and how much of a help they were. The Pilots are puzzled by his warm praise, as they remember what the old Keith from the Garrison was like, and that’s not this Keith. They are comically unnerved by this change.  
  
Keith stands and says he has to get to training and wishes Griffin well. As he leaves he orders the pilots to give Griffin a hard time and Griffin tells him to get lost with a chuckle. The three Pilots look at each other, unsure what they just saw, and Rizavi questions if they’re the ones who entered an alternate universe.  


* * *

  
  
In the gym Shiro, Krolia, and the Paladins are doing some training. Keith, Allura, and Krolia work together to teach Lance how to fight with his bayard’s sword form.  
  
After Lance loses another round to Krolia, Keith, taking pity on him, calls for him to break. Allura challenges Krolia to a match as Hunk and Pidge sit with Lance.  
  
Shiro smiles as Keith comes to stand by him, then notices Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid entering the gym. He points the Blades out to Keith, telling him this is his chance and gently nudges him towards the three.  
  
Keith goes over to the Blades and they greet each other. The four stand there awkwardly as Keith struggles with trying to ask a question. Zethrid, annoyed, tells him to spit it out. Keith frowns, but finally says that he’s had some questions about being half-Galra, and was hoping they might help him.  
  
Keith brings up how his Galran features came out when fighting Lotor, and explains that that wasn’t the first time it’s happened. He asks if it’s common for half-Galra to have Galran features just come out during stressful events like that.  
  
The three Blades admit they’ve never heard of that happening before, usually half Galra are born with features that are permanent. Keith is disappointed by that, but they continue and say that he is the first human/Galra hybrid, so this could be something distinct for that blend.  
  
Axca suggests that he could train with them, see if somehow they could help him figure things out, and maybe even help him gain control of his Galran side.  
  
Keith asks if he will end up appearing more Galra looking. Ezor says it might, they don’t know; she then hesitantly asks if that would bother him. Keith considers her question and says no, if he ended up showing more of his mother’s heritage he’d be proud, not ashamed. Hearing him say that touches the three Blades.  
  
They invite him to join them in their next training session, and he accepts.  


* * *

  
  
Later on in the day, Leifsdottir enters the Aeroponics bay, looking for some plants she can use for homemade herbal remedies. She spots Pidge there with her mother, and sees they both are wearing crowns made of plants. Pidge is explaining something to her mother, and Leifsdottir watches in amazement as Pidge closes her eyes and touches a plant, causing it to re-shape itself.  
  
Excited, Colleen starts to talk about all the great things that can be done with Olkari knowledge. Pidge, equally excited, agrees, but before she can gush any further, she notices Leifsdottir and greets her.  
  
Leifsdottir approaches Pidge and asks if she was able to change the plant because she is the Guardian Spirit of the Forest. Pidge is surprised, but pleased that she knows that tidbit, as most people don’t know about their connection to elements.  
  
Pidge says her connection is only part of it, and explains that what she was teaching her mother was taught to her by Ryner and the Olkari. She says that anyone can learn it, and hesitates for a moment before asking if she would be interested, crafting another headband before and holding it out.  
  
Leifsdottir looks at the headband and nods before taking and placing it on her head. Pidge is ecstatic and continues sharing all that Ryner taught her.  


* * *

  
  
From the observation deck in the Lion’s hanger, Romelle watches as the Paladins return after retrieving another Non-cog Altean from a Mech the Rebels took down.  
  
Sven joins her and apologizes for what’s happening to her people. Romelle tells him that he shouldn’t have to apologize, it’s not his fault. Sven says he didn’t sabotage Hira’s ship in time. This wouldn’t be happening had he completed the mission before they crossed over into this universe.  
  
Romelle considers that, and says based on what she heard, it sounded like it was meant to be a suicide mission. She turns to him, and the two stare at each other. Sven doesn’t respond and Romelle knows she was right. She turns back to the hanger below and says that she’s glad he was unable to complete his mission, as there would be one less good person in the universes. With him here they have an even better chance of taking Hira and Honerva down.  
  
Sven is surprised by her comment and says she must have a very positive outlook. Romelle admits that it’s something she’s trying to work on and for the longest time she didn’t. She explains about how her colony was created by Lotor and how he used her people as a fuel source. How her friends, parents, and brother were taken from her one by one.  
  
When she was eventually left alone, she began to suffer from depression and despair. After witnessing her brother’s death and seeing Lotor’s involvement in it, she turned all her feelings to anger and resentment. She couldn’t stand watching her people worshiping the man who was responsible for all her suffering and she was trapped there with no escape, constantly worried over who Lotor would take next. Eventually she began to shut herself away from her people, becoming a bit of a recluse.  
  
It was only after being found by Keith and Krolia -who helped her get answers and closure- and connecting and building relationships with them and the Paladins that she realized how much she had negatively changed. It’s through her new family and friends that she’s began to heal and change her outlook to a hopeful one.  
  
Sven listens intently to her, and when she finishes he says he understands her feelings. Due to the circumstances of his universe, he was much the same way. Constantly losing people who you love leaves a toll, and the more he lost, the more he pulled away. The last person he was close to was his universe’s Slav, but he sacrificed his life shortly after the Paladins left.  
  
That’s why he took the mission to take down Hira’s ship. With all his loved ones gone, he felt the only thing left for him was to try and see to it that Hira and Maahox’s tyranny ended.  
  
However, maybe Romelle is right, maybe there’s more he can offer the universe. Perhaps reconnecting to people, like Romelle has, can help him find some peace and meaning.  
  
Romelle smiles and tells him that she and the Paladins are here for him whenever he needs a friend. Sven thanks her and the two feel a weight lifted from burdens shared.  


* * *

  
  
Stopping by the mess hall for a snack, Kincade smells something delicious in the air. He heads to the kitchen and finds Hunk in the middle of baking. Not wanting to disrupt him, Kincade goes to leave, but Hunk calls him in. He explains he could use a taste tester, and offers to make him something in return for the help.  
  
Kincade accepts the offer and Hunk gives him some tasks to do. As they work in silence, Kincade notices him using alien ingredients and comments how it must have been difficult to learn new ingredients in order to bake in space; Hunk laughs and confirms it was, but in the end it was worth it. Hunk begins to talk, sharing his love of cooking and confesses that sometimes it felt like baking was the only way he could keep himself sane…and keep the Paladins from having to eat Coran’s ‘special’ meals.  
  
He explains that it was a comfort when they first started their journey, as it gave him a piece of home. He tells him how it then started to help bring everyone together. He shares how things were rocky with the team when they first started out, as they all didn’t know, trust, or completely like each other; but whenever he baked, no matter who argued with who, or how badly they failed during training, at the end of the day they would all come together for a meal. It brought him a lot of peace to see that.  
  
Though that he started to really take to heart the things his mother use to tell him about cooking. How a shared meal made with love can bring people together. He says he always understood to a degree what she meant, but it wasn’t until getting into space that it really hit him the meaning and worth of a shared meal. It’s something that he’ll never take for granted again.  
  
Hunk realizes how he’s been going on, and apologizes for blabbering, but Kincade says he didn’t mind and that it’s a comfort to hear that sometimes finding your place is easy as sharing a meal with friends.  
  
Hunk looks him over, curious by that statement, but doesn’t press, instead he mentions that they  are baking these treats for a game night the Paladins were planning on having later. He invites Kincade and the other MFE Pilots to join if they want. Kincade thanks him and says he will ask the others, and the two get back to work.

* * *

  
  
In a private communication room, Rizavi talks with her family, sharing all that’s been going on. She tells her siblings about all the battles she’s been in, while also trying to assure her parents that she hasn’t been taking too many risks.  
  
She gets a warning that her time is up and they all say their goodbyes. The call ends and Rizavi sits there downcast, the euphoria she’s had all day now gone. She sniffs and tries to regain her composure as the next person in line knocks on the door. Rizavi apologizes and steps out.  
  
Movement catches her attention, and she sees Lance and Veronica step out of another communication room. Veronica looks to be in much of the same state she’s in, and Lance puts a comforting arm around his sister. Veronica notices Razavi, and hastily rubs her eyes as she says hello. She asks if she’s spoken with her family yet, or if she’s waiting. Rizavi points to her own red eyes and says just ended.  
  
Veronica chuckles lightly at that, and says she doesn’t know how Lance was able to go on for so long without being with their family. Lance admits that it was hard, that not a day went by where he didn’t miss or think about them in some way; but as hard as it was to be apart, he knew that without Voltron, the people he loved could end up in danger and he wouldn’t let that happen. However, it was the thought of one day reuniting with them, free of the Galra’s threat, that kept him strong.  
  
Veronica and Rizavi are both touched by his words, and agree that keeping that in mind strengthens their resolve to end this war. Rizavi says instead of fretting over being apart, she’s going to start making plans for what she’ll do when she’s back with her family. Veronica and Lance think that’s a great idea and agree they should do the same.  


* * *

  
  
Evening rolls around, and Griffin is finally given permission to leave sickbay. The Pilots, along with Veronica, head to the lounge where Hunk told Kincade the game night was being held. Entering, they find not only the Paladins, Romelle, Coran, Krolia, and Shiro, but also Sven, Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid.  
  
Lance greets them from where he’s sitting, calling the three Pilots ‘his team’, which Griffin sputters at. Lance tells him not to worry, he’s not planning on stealing them..yet. It’s just that Keith put him in charge of the Pilots during battles until Griffin is cleared for duty. So, he’s taking care of them for now. Griffin playfully threatens that he better.  
  
Rizavi asks what they are playing, and Coran explains that it’s “Monsters and Mana”. He tells them how they had started playing it before losing the Castle of Lions, then on the trip back to Earth, they got Keith, Krolia, and Romelle into it. They were now going to teach it to the rest of them. They join the table and Allura shows them how to create their own character.  
  
Veronica looks to the Blades and says she thought that Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid would have stayed with The Narti when they left it at the Blade outpost earlier. Axca explains that they transferred over to The Atlas to work with the Garrison, Krolia, and Keith as Blade representatives.  
  
Veronica is happy to hear that and says she’s glad to see them here. The three are a little surprised at that, but happy to be accepted nonetheless.  
  
Hunk finally comes out with the treats that were made earlier, and is excited to see the others there. He joins them at the table, and they all begin their game.  


* * *

  
Before heading to bed for the night, Kincade updates his video journal and says that even though they are far from Earth, he feels like The Atlas has become a bit more like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, one big happy Voltron family with Sven, the MFE Pilots’s and, Ex-Generals finding their place in the Paladin’s circle of friendship.
> 
> This is pretty much the last fully light-hearted/filler story in my re-write. Not that things are going to be nothing but dark and depressing, just the stories are going to be focused on the main plot. So, I really wanted to focus on the fact that the Paladins and their family are really developing a genuine friendship with the MFE Pilots, Axca, Ezor, Zethrid, and Sven here.
> 
> I also wanted to finish some plot lines like Keith’s Galra features popping up, what happened to Sven’s Slav, as well as developing more of the characters.
> 
>  
> 
> I really wish I could do more with some of these things -mainly Keith’s Galran features-, but I don’t have the time for it. So, with the exception of one upcoming mention, this it pretty much where it’s going to be left.
> 
> .
> 
> So, clearly this it a take on “Day Forty- Seven”. I changed the name of the story because I didn’t want to give the exact timeframe of how long they have been in space. So you get an insanely cheesy title instead.
> 
> The original episode this is based on was one that I felt was mostly a waste of time. It was an interesting idea to have a ‘day in the life…’ episode from the viewpoint of a vlog, but most of the episode’s plot was ‘stuff happens’.
> 
> The only thing the episode consists of interviews that were more about jokes then development, an unseen space battle, and only 3 to 4 minutes of anything having to do with the main storyline (Yes, I go back and play these episodes to actually count the minutes).
> 
> There was a lot of potential with this idea and a lot of ways they could have used it to great effect, but instead it was just another wasted story without any meat to it.
> 
> It was actually during my first viewing of this episode that I looked to see how many more episodes of the series were left, because I was so exasperated and bored with it.
> 
> .
> 
> Oh, and can I just take a moment to rant about how much the scene of Rizavi and Kincade recording in the situation room?
> 
> Before that scene Kincade say they aren’t supposed to record, and yet they do. I think I’ve said it before, if not I’ll say it now: this is a military institution. You can’t break rules like that. You do and you go to jail, end of story.
> 
> Look, I get that this is an animated show, and they aren’t thinking about this through the eyes or real life rules…but they should. Kids watching this should see that there are times and places where rules should be followed, even if the characters don’t like it.
> 
> Plus, the flippancy they portray these characters having towards rules in a military-esk setting makes me look at the characters as amoral idiots who deserve to be held accountable for stupid actions.
> 
> Ugh, anyhow.
> 
> .
> 
> The communications situation -with how they make calls to Earth- was inspired by Star Trek: Voyager and how they communicated with Earth in the later part of the series. I figured The Atlas would have to keep transmissions to Earth limited, as they don’t want the enemy picking up on signals and what not.
> 
> So, while everyone would have opportunities to call home, they have to wait their turn on certain days/times.


	19. Chrysalis

**Chrysalis**

Onboard The Atlas, Pidge and her father work together in her lab. The two go over the information and scans they have collected on the Hoktrils, but are unable to figure out how they work.

At her wits end, Pidge lets out a frustrated noise and says she doesn't understand the devices. She's basically been studying them non-stop for days, but they don't match up to anything she knows about Altean tech.

Sam notices the bags under Pidge's eyes and puts the papers he was going over on the desk. He suggests taking a break and coming back to it later when they are fresh.

Tears of frustration build in her eyes, and Pidge says that she can't, every time she rests she thinks of the Alteans. She can't stand the thought of them; of Allura, Romelle, and Coran's people suffering any longer.

Sam sees how desperate his daughter is to help, how much the Hoktril situation is weighing on her. He nods and picks the paperwork back up, happy to stay with her however long she needs. He suggests they step back and think about this from a different perspective and asks if there is any information the Olkair might have that would help them.

Pidge starts to answer, but then pauses and turns, looking back at the Hoktril information in shock. She exclaims in disbelief that she can't believe she didn't see it before.

Her father questions what, and Pidge says the technological pattern within the device; this whole time she's been looking at it as Altean tech, but the craftsmanship is clearly Olkari. That's why it wasn't matching up with anything she knew. Now examining it as Olkari designed, she quickly comes to understand how it works, and realizes that it can easily be removed.

She and Sam stare at each other in joyous disbelief. He tells her to tell the others while he goes to the medbay to start having the doctors prep.

Unable to contain her excitement, she runs out of her lab.

 

* * *

 

In the training room, the Paladins, Romelle, and Sven are practicing together when Pidge bursts through the door, startling all of them as she shouts about how the Hoktrils can be removed without hurting the Alteans.

The group is stunned at her entrance and proclamation. Romelle, Allura, and Coran recover first, and are overjoyed at the news. The Paladins ask her how it can be done, and Pidge says she'll explain everything, but they need help her dad get things ready, as she wants to get the devices off as soon as possible.

Romelle, Coran, and the Paladins immediately follow her out. As Shiro goes to follow, he pauses and notices Sven standing in a state of shock. Shiro looks at him in understanding and walks over, gently asking if he's alright.

Sven, overwhelmed by the news, says he never thought he would actually live to see a day when Hoktrils could be removed.

Shiro puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and asks him if he wants to go to see if there's anything they can do to help. Sven says absolutely, and the two walk out together.

 

* * *

 

On Oriande, Hira, having become Honerva's right hand since they joined forces, looks through reports on their advancements towards the eradication of the Galra race and reclaiming lost planetary territory.

As she reads, she notices a drastic increase on how quickly and often the Komar Mechs are being destroyed.

She asks the Alteans soldiers with her if the Galra and Coalition have made improvements on their weapons or defenses. The soldiers say there have been no reports to indicate that.

Suspicious, Hira begins to investigate this further.

 

* * *

 

In the Quantum Abyss, Lotor flies the Sincline towards the Altean colony.

Landing on the compound he leaves the mech and enters the base, not seeming to notice the dilapidated state it's in, now that it has completely lost power.

He mindlessly makes his way to the midst of the empty village. Standing there alone in the empty compound, there is nothing for him except darkness and silence.

 

* * *

 

Hira goes to Maahox and questions him about the Komar Mechs and why they are being brought down so fast. He explains that he has been using the Olkari to build the Mechs, as they are far faster at it. He has been overseeing every one that they build and they have all been to his exact specifications; he's seen nothing out of the ordinary.

Hira says that while the ships may look the same, the Olkari are this universe's greatest engineers; she suspects that if they wanted to change things without him knowing, they could.

She goes to where the Olkari are imprisoned and questions them about the Mechs. The Olkari blame the mech's quick destruction on to having to complete so many so quickly, while not having enough rest and supplies.

Hira believes this to be a lie asks Maahox why he hasn't implanted Hoktrils on the Olkari to ensure their loyalty. Maahox says he tried, but the Olkari's brains are far too complex for the Hoktrils to work. The only way they have been able to get them to comply is the threats Honerva had made to them.

Hira says fine, if that's the only thing that will get them to obey, then they will see what Honerva thinks about all this. The Olkari watched, worried, as the Alteans leave.

 

* * *

 

Hira enters Honeva's study, a room she has rarely left as she's been recovering from the fight with the Guardian and opening the rift.

Hira sees she is once again reading through Lotor's notes. Something that she's become more and more consumed by while alone in this room.

Hira approaches and asks to speak with her, and Honervia distractedly grants her permission. She shares her concerns about the Olkari and Mechs, however Honerva is too wrapped up in her own obsessions to hear. She says if what she has to say is not about Lotor's whereabouts, then she doesn't care.

Hira tries to argue, but Honerva orders her to go away. Hira hesitates, observing Honerva as she finishes one of Lotor's logs, only go back to the beginning and re-read it. She narrows her eyes, unhappy with Honerva's obsession with Lotor.

As she goes to leave, Hira notices one of Lotor's data pads laying on one of the desks; schematics of the Sincline Mech on it. Recognizing it as a Voltron-like ship, she takes the data pad without Honerva noticing and leaves.

 

* * *

 

As Hira comes out, Maahox is waiting, and they walk together.

Once alone, Hira says that when she first saw Honerva, she thought she would be the answer to their problems. She appeared to be a leader like Empress Allura and would be someone who would purge the universe of its impurities and build a new Altean Empire, but now she sees Honerva is not that person. She is nothing but a weak woman obsessed with her half-breed son.

Maahox says that if Hira gave the word, their Alteans would support her in taking control. Hira says that it's too soon to do something like that, as there are still many Altean Acolytes devoted to Honerva and Lotor.

Maahox asks what they are to do then, and Hira says she needs to start looking over their options. She hands him Lotor's data pad and says he should start looking into the Sincline Mech as it's made out of the Trans-reality comet they lost to the Paladins. She says perhaps they could use it for their goals.

He points out that the last comet they had was not able to do what they needed, but Hira says she's heard Honerva talk about the Alchemy of Oriande. Perhaps that is their missing key. She says she will try to find a way to lean Oriande's knowledge.

Excited about this prospect, Maahox takes the data pads and resumes his research on using the Trans-reality comet to alter reality.

 

* * *

 

In the surgery room on The Atlas, Pidge and Allura assist the ship's medical team as they start the process of removing the Hoktril. They work slowly and carefully, using Pidge's knowledge of Olkari tech alongside Allura's Alchemy. Together they are able to safely remove the first Hoktril from Luca.

Romelle and Sven watch through the surgery window as Luca's vitals are stabilized, and she slowly becomes responsive before drifting into a peaceful sleep, rather than the catatonic state she's been in.

Overwhelmed, Sven and Romelle joyfully embrace as Pidge, Allura, and the doctors move onto helping Tavo and the other Alteans they've recovered.

 

* * *

 

Sometime later, having prepared herself, Hira approaches Honerva and asks for a moment of her time. Honerva brushes her off but Hira pushes, saying that she knows Honerva's desire is to create a universe worthy of her son, and that she may have discovered a way to do that. That catches Honerva's attention, she pauses her research and turns to Hira, telling her to explain.

Hira hands Honerva a datapad, which she looks at, and begins to explain Maahox's research on the Trans-reality comet, and his theory about using it to reshape reality. She says they attempted this once, but didn't have the ability to control the comet in order to succeed. She motions to the data pad and says that they have looked into it, and the data supports the theory that using a mech made out of a comet would work. She brings up Lotor's mech, Sincline, and how it was made out of another comet, but at that point Honerva's snaps.

Not having fully trusted Hira from the get go, Honerva now sees her as a potential threat, as the information of Lotor's mech was not something she had shared with anyone. Honerva demands to know how she knows so much about the Sincline, and for the first time in front of Hira, she activates her dark powers. Hira backs up, shocked and terrified of Honerva's fury and power. She quickly explains she saw his notes when she was here attending to Honerva. She pleads with her, saying she only desired to help Honerva craft the perfect universe for her son, and that the Sincline, along with Oriande's Alchemy could do it.

Hearing this, Honerva pauses and looks at the datapad, and scans through Maahox's information. Hira carefully says that if she learns the Alchemy of Oriande, then they could work together to find Lotor's mech and use it to reshape reality to Honerva's and his will.

Honerva says there is no longer a way to learn Oriande's knowledge, she saw to that, but that doesn't matter anyways as Hira is insignificant. She already has all the power is all they need. She takes the datapad over to where Lotor's notes are onscreen and begins to go over the information, dismissing Hira.

 

* * *

 

Humiliated at cowering in the face of Honerva's power, and enraged that her chance of learning Alchemy has been lost, Hira goes down to Maahox's lab where the Olkari are working, intending to gain some feeling of power back.

She heads to the control panel and turns to the Olkari. She tells them she knows they have been lying to her, and that they have intentionally weakened the Mechs. She demands they return to building them at full power, and threatens that if they don't, she will start 'deactivating' the Non-cog Alteans.

The Olkari try to plead, saying that it's not a lie, they don't have the resources. Hira immediately pushes a button, and several of the Non-cog Alteans in the lab scream in pain before collapsing lifelessly.

She says she will end every one of the rebellious colonists lives if that's what it takes to get the Olkari to obey. If that's not enough, she will just get another race and start the process over. She says this will continue again, and again, and again, until they do as she says.

Terrified, traumatized, and not willing to let anyone else die, the Olkari quickly get to work.

 

* * *

 

Elsewhere in the galaxy, Lotor sits in his Sincline Mech, in a bad state of mind and not knowing where to go.

Allura says he should be taking care of himself. He tells her that it's hard when there is no place to go, and no one to turn to. Allura says that he has her. Lotor turns, asking if she would truly accept him back, only to see that she's not there. Dejected, he turns back to the screen.

Lance says that they shouldn't. After what he did they there's no way they should ever accept him again. However, Hunk argues that they are Paladins, and as such they should offer people another chance if they are truly sorry. He asks Lotor if he is. Lotor says of course, all he was trying to do was find a way to bring peace to the galaxy, he never wanted to take it as far as he did.

Pidge says it doesn't matter what he wanted, he did take it that far; he took innocent Alteans who believed in him and used and murdered them to see his personal goals through. Lotor says they don't understand, when he realized all the empire needed for peace was unlimited quintessence, he did everything he could to try to achieve that without harming anyone; but time after time all his plans were ruined by his father and the other Galra. Every one step he took towards peace, he was slapped back twice as far.

It wasn't until he was banished that the abhorrent thought -using the Alteans to get into the rift- first came to him. He was appalled by it, there was no way he would ever use his people in such a way. They loved him and he adored them; he was to protect and build a universe for them.

However, the more time that went by the more he came back to the thought, and he realized that only a handful of Alteans would be lost. When he saw the numbers, that only a small amount of Alteans' deaths could bring lasting peace to the entire universe, how could that not be the right answer? The sacrifice of a few would ensure everyone would all be free, the universe, the Alteans, the half-breeds-

Zethrid scoffs, cutting him off. She and Ezor sit where Lance, Hunk, and Pidge had been. Ezor says she's surprised he still thinks about half-breeds; she thought he wanted to wipe all Galra out.

Lotor apologizes to them and says it's not what he meant. He hates the Galra for all they did, but he would never harm his Generals, they were the first people to care about him, he would do anything for them.

Axca asks what about Narti. Lotor shakes his head and explains how much Narti's loss affected him, but that she betrayed him. Axca says that's not true, he knew Narti; he knew she was loyal to him, that she would never betray him, that it had to have been Haggar who used her. Yet, despite all that, he didn't bother trying to help her. Killing her was the easiest route to take to get his goals, just like murdering the Alteans.

Confronted by his sins, Lotor breaks down. The Paladins and Generals standing around him all start to vanish as he begs them to say, telling them that he needs them, how they are the only ones who have ever truly cared for him. He pleads for their forgiveness.

When the others are all gone, Lotor turns and realizes Allura is still there. He asks her if she could forgive him. She smiles and gently says of course she can. Lotor holds out his hand to her, but before she takes it, she looks behind him and says that they won't. Lotor turns and screams in terror as nightmarish visions of Keith and Narti attack.

Alone in his mech, Lotor is left broken and sobbing as his own mind continues to torture him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ahem* Well…Yeah. Sorry about the pretty depressing story, and seriously depressing ending... but I'm also not sorry because it has to happen for the story.
> 
> Anyhow, hopefully this answers most of the questions in terms of villain's current plans, what's up with the weak Mechs, Romelle's Alteans, and Lotor's state of mind.
> 
> I know it might be unbelievable that Pidge wouldn't think of Olkari tech when looking at the new Hoktrils, but hey, we all have those 'can't see the forest through the trees' moments now and then, and she is supposed to have been running on fumes and everything after all. We'll just chalk it all up to her exhaustion and call it a day.
> 
> Ok, so, let's talk about Lotor!
> 
> First off, just to be clear, with the scene of Lotor's warring mind I am in no way trying to justify what he did to the Altean colonists. What he did was despicable and wrong in every way, and no one should try to justify it.
> 
> That said, this rewrite is being written from my personal theory on the Rift Creature -that it was the corrupter and instigator in Zarkon and Honerva's turn to evil- that means that creature is also what brought Lotor to this point.
> 
> You can go to chapter 13's notes for the full explanation on my theory on the Rift Creature, but as a quick refresher, how I view the creature is that it's corruptive presence slowly influences a person, changing their personality to fit whatever it needs in order to get it's goal. We saw how it started to change Zarkon and Honerva's personalities at first, then later completely flipped their evil switch when physically entered them in the rift.
> 
> So, like his parents, Lotor was exposed to and infected by the Rift Creature, as Honerva was pregnant when she was corrupted.
> 
> Being in Lotor from the beginning, the creature sat dormant for many years, as he was a child and was no use to it. I feel that there had to be some sort of desire that the host has to have as well, as There also has to be some sort of drive the creature can latch onto and use and corrupt to take hold, for Honerva it was having a child, for Zarkon, it was creating a strong world for his people. Both of those goals that we saw from them seemed to come from pure intentions at the get go, but then were later twisted and taken to vile extremes.
> 
> The breaking point for Lotor came when Zarkon destroyed Ven'tar's world. That event caused the hatred in his heart to blossom, and allowed the creature to begin influencing him. It latched onto his desire to bring peace to the galaxy, and twisted that goal to its' own uses.
> 
> It's after the creature got a hold on him that he spiraled, lost his morals and started harvesting the Alteans for his own goals.
> 
> Now, that's not to say Lotor was a straight up good guy before that. He still was the son of the emperor, and conquered worlds for his father; and he clearly had no problems with the Alteans looking to him as a god-like figure, but before that turn, he considered people's lives and didn't flippantly end them for his own purposes. And perhaps he could have become good, if he had been given the right chance and guidance.
> 
> And you can still see that part of him is actually still alive in this chapter. While part of him tries to justify his own atrocities and crimes, another part knows what he did was evil and he hates himself for it, as we see with his hallucinations of Lance, Pidge, Ezor, Zethrid, and Axca.
> 
> We see he wishes for a chance of forgiveness and redemption; his hallucinations of Hunk and Allura.
> 
> But knows he should be punished for his crimes instead; the hallucinations of Keith and Narti.
> 
> Again, I know it's super depressing, but his story is a super depressing one when you think about it, the poor guy never had a chance at life due to the actions of his parents while he was in the womb.
> 
> So, let's see where his story will go...
> 
> I think that's all I have to say for now.
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a nice day!


	20. The Road Home

**The Road Home**

 

As The Atlas passes through a star system, their sensors pick up an abnormal signal emanating from Drazan, a planet the Paladins had left a bad impression on earlier in their journey.

Contacting the planet, they find out that it's their holiday, Clear Day. Shiro explains there are reports of hostile activity in the area, but the people's leader, Burr, refuses to call the celebrations off, telling Shiro to stay and make sure nothing happens if they are so worried.

Due to the reports of Galran Warlord's attacks in the area, Shiro really is concerned. He tells Keith he feels they should stay to keep an eye on things, and says maybe this will help them make peace with the Draazanians.

Keith agrees and says he'll let the Paladins know and heads off.

* * *

  
In her room, Allura goes over different articles of clothing when the door chimes. She distractedly calls for the person to enter and Keith steps in.

He looks around, confused to see all her clothing lying about. Allura is surprised to see him, as she expecting Romelle or Coran. Seeing his confusion, she explains that the three of them were planning to meet with the recovering Altean colonists.

Understanding, Keith tells her what's going on with Draazan, and says that he and the other Paladins are going to patrol the area with the MFE Pilots. Before she can worry about the conflicting plans, he tells her she can sit this out. This whole thing is just a precaution Shiro wants to take, and it's important for her to go with Romelle and Coran. He just wanted her to be prepared encase something does come up and she's needed.

Relieved, Allura thanks him and goes back to her clothing. She mentions that she is having a hard time deciding on how she should present herself, in casual clothing to be more approachable, or her garrison uniform to be more professional.

Keith awkwardly says he's probably not the best person to ask for advice on clothing. He then notices her royal gown laying on her bed and asks why she's not considering that. Allura looks to the outfit longingly, but says it wouldn't be right, she's not the Colonist's princess.

Concerned over the implications of her statement, he starts to say something -calling her 'Princess' as he usually does- but she interrupts, saying that he really shouldn't call her that; she hasn't been a princess of anything for 10,000 years. Her role as a princess ended when Altea was destroyed.

Upset at her statement, Keith says that's not true. Allura scoffs, but he continues, saying that him calling her 'Princess" isn't just about a role she had. He says that when he thinks of a "Princess" he doesn't think of some figure in a castle, ruling over a people or a world. He thinks of Allura, handing out supplies and food to those in need, or her flying down to a dying Balmera in order to fight for its people, or when she was willing to go off all alone when she thought she was the reason Zarkon kept finding them, or any of the other countless times she has selflessly done something to protect and defend others.

He tells her he's watched her ever since they first met; he's seen how she connects to each race they meet, how her words can reach people's hearts and change them, and it's by that example, her example that he's learned what the true meaning of being a "Princess" is.

He says even if she didn't have a drop of royal blood in her veins, she'd still be a Princess. Afterall, "It's not what's in your blood, it's who you are that counts."

He says he calls her "Princess" because she is deserving of that honor through her own actions, not a lineage she had no control over.

Touched, Allura embraces Keith, thanking him for his words. He returns her hug and says all she has to do is show the Colonists who she truly is, after all it's not a crown that will win them over, it's Allura herself.

 

* * *

  
  
In the meeting room, The Paladins and the garrison crew go over plans for scouting the area around Drazan.

Romelle, and Coran arrive, both wearing their Altean clothing. Allura enters after them, wearing her royal gown. Those who have never seen Allura in her dress are taken aback by the majestic grace that radiates off of her, as the Paladins smile in pride at their princess.

Shiro says Keith let them know what Allura, Coran, and Romelle are doing. Allura says she hopes that it won't cause problems for them, and Shiro says not at all. He tells them that if they need anything while speaking with the Alteans, he'll be here for them. Allura thanks him and smiles.

Lance steps up and says that this is all over, maybe they could go down to the planet to relax. Maybe they can even get some souvenirs for the Altean colonists; explaining how it helped him feel more comfortable in the Castle Ship when he had things to call his own.

Hunk joins in and says maybe they can also try to make some Altean treats to give them a piece of their own home. Pidge adds that if there's anything she can do to help out, she'd be more than happy to help.

Allura, touched by their thoughtfulness, accepts their offers.

 

* * *

  
  
Outside of Oriande's temple, an object in the sky approaches. Hira and Maahox rush out with some of her Altean followers. As the object approaches, she realizes it's Lotor's mech, Sincline. The Alteans ask if they should prepare a Komar Mech for battle, but Hira sees the erratic nature of the mech's flight and tells them to hold for now.

The mech lands and Lotor stumbles out. He's in bad shape, completely unaware of his surroundings as he talks to people only he can see. Hira looks to the temple, then back to Lotor with a smile. She says she believes the key to their victory just arrived. She tells the guards to capture Lotor and for Maahox to prepare a Hoktrill.

 

* * *

  
  
Allura, Coran, and Romelle enter the room that's been set up for the Alteans. The tension is thick as they enter, though seeing Romelle sets some of the Colonists at ease.

Romelle introduces Coran and then Allura, explaining who they are, and how they survived Altea's destruction. Tavo asks if they are with Honerva, and Allura says that they are not, that Honerva is a traitor to the Alteans and war criminal to the universe.

Luca cuts in saying they have no right to talk of traitors, not after they betrayed Lotor and destroyed their sister colony. Allura says that's not what happened and starts trying to explain the person Lotor really is and what happened with the Alteans he 'took to the other colony'. Luca doesn't listen and interrupts her, saying that Lotor was their saviour and fought for them.

Romelle steps up and snaps back, saying that Lotor was the betrayer and that there never was another colony, only a facility where Lotor took their loved ones to harvest their life force to use as fuel.

Luca is dumbfounded, asking how she could honestly expect them to believe something so insane. Lotor saved their people, provided and cared for them; he was there for them, unlike Allura. She says she knew Romelle lost her faith in him because her family was chosen and she wasn't, but to take things this far shows how lost she is.

Romelle starts to argue, but Allura gently stops her and turns to the other Alteans. She says she personally knows how confusing this must be to hear, she's been exactly where they are, but she asks them to just hear her out. She wants to tell them her story and why she wasn't there when her people needed her.

The Alteans look at each other, unsure, but Tavo finally nods and says they will listen.

 

* * *

  
  
Out on patrol, Lance and Griffin are teamed up and the two chat back and forth amicably. As they fly, some meteors move through their path, and Lance quickly maneuvers Red through them while Griffin flies around.

As Lance comes out, Griffin compliments him, saying he is impressed with how much his flying improved, as he remembers his old scores.

No longer sour over his past ineptitude, he chuckles and thank him, but admits it took him some time to get here; especially after becoming the Red Paladin. He explains that Blue is much more understanding and supportive, happily willing to wait for its Paladin to come up to speed with its own skills. Which was exactly what he needed when he started out.

Red, however, expects its Paladin to work hard to meet its level. Red challenges its Paladins to be better because it knows they can be. It took a learning curve, but he and Red have worked hard to meet each other's expectations and have become a great team.

Griffin wistfully says it must be amazing to be a Paladin and work with a lion and Lance agrees.

 

* * *

  
  
After hearing Allura, Coran, and Romelle's story, the Alteans still can't get past their upbringing and worldview of Lotor to believe the accusations made against him.

Romelle is furious, telling them how she held Bandor in her arms as he died. Luca sympathetically says his death is tragic, but she can't believe Lotor had anything to do with it. She suggests that he must have died from his own wounds when he crashed, or maybe there was a mistake and he didn't have the unique quality Lotor sought in the chosen, and he couldn't handle life on the other colony.

Unable to listen any more, Romelle rushes out of the room. Allura and Coran excuse themselves, and go after her.

In the hall Romelle says these excuses are exactly what she heard her entire life. Everything Lotor did, no matter how wrong it seemed to be, was dismissed or blamed on something else. She says no matter what they say, the colonists won't believe them.

Allura thinks about it and says that perhaps it's no longer time for words. Coran asks what she means, and Allura says that the Colonists need to see what Lotor did. Coran asks if she's sure, as that could potentially destroy any of the groundwork they've made today, but Allura says for them to truly be able to understand, it is.

Entering the Colonist's room once more, Allura asks them to come with her.

 

* * *

  
  
As they continue their rounds, an object suddenly pops up on Lance and Griffin's radar. They attempt to get a visual, but it's too far out.

Lance notices there is a signal coming through the comms and turns it on to listen to it. An automated message plays, warning that a Komar Mech is approaching. Lance and Griffin are immediately on alert, and turn to head back to The Atlas.

Lance orders Griffin to contact The Atlas as he contacts the Paladins and MFE's on patrol, but before they can do anything, the mech appears in front of them.

 

* * *

  
  
Allura, Romelle, and Coran stand by a door with the colonists behind them. Allura says that it pains her to show them this, but they need to understand the truth of their words.

Opening the door the Alteans enter a hanger filled with coffins. Horrified, Tavo asks what this is. Romelle doesn't answer his question, instead solemnly explaining that she tried to identify as many of the Alteas as she could.

Suddenly terrified, the Alteans rush into the room, looking at the names on each coffin. Tavo stops when he finds his spouse, and Luca cries out as she finds her father and sisters. All around the room the Alteans discover the fate of their loved ones.

Allura, Coran, and Romelle watch, weeping and heartbroken for them.

Raising his head from the coffin, Tavo says even though Honerva had told them that the colony was gone, he had still been holding out hope that it was a mistake, that somehow their loved ones made it off the sister colony alive.

Romelle once more gently affirms that there was never a sister colony to begin with, Lotor lied and used their faith in him for his own goals.

Tavo turns and glares at them, bitterly asking how they can be sure that's the truth; how can they know that Voltron didn't attack the colony and do this.

Romelle walks up to two coffins and places her hands on them, saying because these are her parents. She says that Tavo knows her, and asks if he could really believe she would side with people who took part in killing her family.

Tavo, knowing she wouldn't, bows his head and cries as the Alteans finally accept the truth and grieve.

 

* * *

  
  
Returning to the Altean's room, Allura, Romelle, and Coran see to the colonists needs. Offering them blankets, drinks, and doing their best to comfort them.

Shiro suddenly enters the room and Allura looks up, immediately sensing that something is wrong. He informs her that Lance and Griffin are under attack by a Komar mech, and that it's not going down easily like they had been. He tells her the other Paladins are on their way, and that they might need Voltron.

Allura start to follow him out, but the Alteans call for her. She turns and they beg her to save whoever it is in the mech; they can't lose anyone else today. Allura looks at them an vows that she will bring the Altean back to them.

She then goes to her lion as Coran and Shiro run to the bridge. Moments later the Alteans watch in awe as the Blue Lion flies across their view port.

 

* * *

  
  
Doing what they can to avoid directly fighting the mech, Lance takes several hits as he tries to protect Griffin.

Griffin tells him that he has to stop doing that, as Red can't take that much damage, but Lance says the MFE wouldn't survive one hit from the Mech, and he's not letting him get killed.

Thankfully, it's then that the Paladins arrive and attack, allowing Griffin to retreat back to The Atlas.

They try attacking the Mech's weak point together, but not even their combined blasts do any damage. They realize this mech is back at full power. However, unlike the first mech they faced, they are fighting it in space, and don't have to worry about civilians.

The Paladins go all out on the mech, giving it all they got as the The Atlas arrives to assist the Lions in battle.

 

* * *

  
  
From inside The Atlas, the Alteans watch Voltron fight. They closely watch as the Blue Lion attacks the head, trying to get to the pod holding the Altean. The Mech swats Blue away, then blasts it with its energy beam.

The other Lions swoop in to cover Blue. It recovers quickly and jumps back into battle, trying to get the pod once more.

As the Alteans watch they realize that unlike Honerva, Allura will not use them to fight for her, instead she will fight for them.

 

* * *

  
  
Unable to remove the Altean pod, the Paladins form Voltron. As they fight, Keith receives a hail from Kolivan who asks if they could use some assistance. With that, The Narti warps into the fight.

Working together, Voltron, The Atlas, and The Narti are able to disable the Mech, and Voltron removes the Altean pod from the head, shutting it down. The Lions disengages and Allura gently retrieves the pod and carries it back to The Atlas.

Watching as the Lions return to The Altas, Tavo turns to Romelle and says he knows who is truly on their side. Luca then says they will help Voltron any way they can.

 

* * *

  
  
On Oriande, Honerva enters the main hall of the temple and finds Hira on the throne that had been set up for Lotor's future rule, sitting in it as if she were Empress.

Enraged at the sight, Honerva says she's clearly allowed Hira to much leeway in her position. Summoning her dark powers, she prepares to attack when Hira gives a signal to something.

Honerva senses someone coming from behind and turns to attack, but stops when she sees it's Lotor. She gently attempts to speak to him, but he draws his sword and attacks.

She teleports behind him, but he anticipates this and turns in time to hit her when she appears. Honerva collapses, fighting to remain conscious. Hira approaches and says not to worry, soon everything will be perfect when Honerva crafts Hira's vision of the perfect Altean universe.

She then orders Lotor to take Honerva to Maahox. As Lotor turns, Honerva sees a Hoktril on his head before finally losing consciousness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted this posted two weeks ago, but work has been kicking my butt lately. Luckily, I'm on vacation now. So, I'm hoping to get a number of these chapters cleaned and prepped to post, so there can be faster updates.   
> .
> 
> Originally this story was much more light hearted...but then rewrites happened and I needed things to get serious. Plus with already having two light hearted stories this 'season' I didn't need a third.
> 
> .
> 
> So, another story element of S8 that I hated -and have removed- was Allura absorbing the dark entity she took from Tavo.
> 
> I really don't want to make a long rant about it, as so many others have already written about all the ways that was wrong and against her character far more eloquently than I could.
> 
> So, I'll just once again point out that Allura saw the horror show that the alternate universe was; she knew her counterpart created that after abandoning her morals and giving into her own darkness. So, why would she ever consider doing the same!?
> 
> .
> 
> One of the things that I absolutely love about Keith and Allura's friendship was how they so often confided in each other. They shared their thoughts and concerns with each other that they didn't really share with anyone else. What was so great was that even when they disagreed, they still respected each other. I'm sad that element of their friendship disappeared when Keith left, so I wanted to add some of that back.
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a nice day!


	21. Heart of the Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super good news, with my vacation I've been able to finish writing/editing the remaining chapters! So I should have them all out and posted over the next two months. I'm really hoping you all will like where I take this!

**Heart of the Lion**

Onboard The Atlas, the heads of the coalition come together to decide their move against Honerva. Thanks to the Altean colonists, they now know about the captive Alteans and Olkari, and have a better idea of Honerva's base on Oriande.

When Iverson asks why they can't just go straight to Oriande and attack, Allura explains about the Guardian Lion and how only those with the Mark of the Chosen can enter. Though she admits confusion to how Honerva could have brought all the Alteans into Oriande, as she feels that statistically, it's unlikely that they all bore the mark. Unfortunately Tavo, Luca, and the other Alteans knew nothing about the Guardian when she asked.

Shiro says that they need to focus on coming up with a plan to either infiltrate Oriande, or draw Honerva out. No one really knows how to proceed from here.

After a moment of deliberation, Allura stands and says she may have an idea. She explains that having undergone Oriande's trials, she has a connection to the ancient land. She has been considering that bond, and believes that if she and the Paladins connect to each other using the shared consciousness of Voltron, she could potentially reach out to the land for answers to the questions they have.

Shiro asks if she's sure that would be a good idea, as Honerva now seems to have a connection to the land, and could have done something to corrupt it. Allura says that she thought of that possibility, but even with that risk, something is telling her that she needs to try this.

Keith points out that it's the only idea they have right now, and adds that she won't be alone in this. If Honerva did do something to Oriande the Paladins will be there to help her. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all agree.

Shiro smiles at them proudly and says that it's settled then.

 

* * *

  

From the bridges of both The Atlas and The Narti, the crews watch as the Lions come fly out, centering themselves in between the ships.

Forming Voltron, Keith tells Allura to lead them on this. Allura tells them to take their Bayards and plug them in. Once that's done, she says to close their eyes and concentrate on their bond to each other.

 

* * *

                                                                                                                                       

One by one the Paladins appear in an astral plane. Allura closes her eyes to feel the space around them. A light shines in the distance and Allura opens her eyes, saying that's where they need to go. Holding her hands out, Lance and Keith each take one, then they each take one of Pidge and Hunk's hands, following Allura as she leads the way.

Entering the light, they appear in an infinite star field that seems to connect them to the universe itself. Pidge theorizes that it's what the Olkari told her, that everything in the universe is made of the same cosmic dust and thus connected together. Paladins take a moment to joyfully relish the feeling of this connected presence and peace.

Allura sees the path to Oriande, but before they can head that way, the Paladins are suddenly hit by a wave of dark energy. Hunk asks what that was, and Allura says it's Honerva. Somehow she created some sort of barrier around Oriande, blocking Allura from connecting to it. Keith suggests focusing together to try to break through it, and Allura agrees.

The Paladins close their eyes and focus. They feel the presence of their Lions reaching out to them, and opening their bond, they connect to them. Spiritually forming Voltron, they break through the barrier and continue to travel towards the light.

Just as they approach the gateway to Oriande, tendrils of dark energy come at them from the abyss below. Each tendril grabs a section of Voltron and pulls.

The Paladins scream in pain as they mentally cling to each other, trying to hold Voltron together, but it's too much; the dark energy rips the Lions apart and shatters them, causing the Paladins to fall into a dark vortex.

                                                                                                                                       

* * *

 

On The Atlas, Veronica's console begins blaring alarms. Shiro asks for a report and she says there's a powerful, unstable, energy source that sensors are picking up. Shiro asks where it's coming from. Shocked, she says it's Voltron.

Horrified, the crews of The Atlas, and The Narti watch as a dark aura emanates from Voltron, and surrounds it. Slowly, the Lion's lose their color, and turn a lifeless grey.

 

* * *

 

Falling through the vortex, the Paladins land in a vast stormy plain. Unlike the endless star field that connected them to everything, this place feels cold and hollow, like a lifeless void.

Hunk shivers at the feeling and asks what happened. Allura admits doesn't know, saying it might be another trap Honerva placed to keep them out. The Paladins see dark creatures roaming about underneath the surface they are standing on, and Allura believes them to be spirits Honerva corrupted.

Before they can figure anything out, the dark spirits spring up from beneath the surface and latch onto Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. The four are pulled down as Allura desperately tries to hold onto them, but one by one they each slip through her fingers and vanish.

Allura summons her Bayard's whip and strikes the surface repeatedly, trying to get through, but nothing she does even leaves a scratch.

Devastated and in shock, Allura drops to her knees.

                                                                                                                                       

* * *

 

Opening her eyes, Pidge looks around and finds herself alone in another lifeless plain similar to the previous one. However, unlike the first that felt hollow, something about this plane feels threatening. On guard, she summons her Bayard and looks around, calling out for the others, but receives no response.

Behind her a dark figure forms; summoning a pole-arm weapon, it leaps to attack. Pidge notices it just in time and dodges, raising her Bayard for defense.

Each in different plains, the Hunk, Lance, and Keith are going through similar situations.

Hunk faces a single dark figure wielding a large staff, while Lance and Keith each fight two figures.

Lance's enemies both wield swords, while Keith fights one wielding a sword, and another fighting hand to hand.

The Paladins all call for one other, but their voices can't reach beyond their prisons.

 

* * *

                                                                                                                                       

Having regained her composure, Allura once more tries to get to the Paladins, this time by touching the ground and using her magic.

As she does this, Honerva appears behind her. Allura senses her presence turns to attack, but the witch is gone.

Honerva reappears behind Allura, this time with two figures behind her. She says she knows what Allura is doing and what she is after. Allura turns slowly, seeing Honervia is still there, she says she knows nothing.

Honerva points out that they both passed the Trials of Oriande, they are both connected to the land, and here they are connected to each other. She knows everything Allura knows; who they are working with, how they are desperate for answers and strategy, and how hopeless and tired Allura has become.

Allura grits her teeth, knowing she speaks the truth, but says Honerva is one to talk about desperation and hopelessness; she's correct in saying that they are connected, and because of that she now knows that Hira has usurped Honerva's rule. Hira now sits on Oriande's throne, while Honerva rots in a cell, likely to receive a Hoktril and become an enslaved pawn.

Honerva sneers and says that she is only biding her time, Hira thinks she has won, but she has vastly underestimated her power. As soon as the time is right, she will show Hira, and all her followers exactly what she is capable of. She will correct all that is wrong in this universe.

Instantly Allura sees Honerva's plans through their connection. Horrified, she says that Honerva can't use the Trans-Reality comet to alter reality, that's not something they are capable of. They link realities together, they don't alter them. Honerva will only end up destroying herself, and potentially all reality if she tries.

Honerva considers her words and says maybe that would happen if she did this by herself, but if Allura joins her, then together they can take down Hira and use the comet to build the Altea they want.

Allura says the Altea Honerva wants is one built on the blood of the innocent, and that she will have no part of her madness. Honerva sneers and says no one is innocent, and if she will not join her, then she will have to destroy her.

With that the two figures raise their weapons and rush past Honerva to attack Allura.

 

* * *

                                                                                                                                       

The Paladins struggle against the might of the beings they are fighting. While they put up a valiant effort, they can never seem to overcome them, and take multiple hits.

With each Paladin on their knees, the beings raise their weapons. The Paladins can't accept that this is the end, that they came so far, grew so much, just to be defeated here.

Keith says he won't abandon his team.

Lance says he won't let them down.

Hunk says that he will be strong for them.

Pidge that she'll fight for them.

With that the four are able to overpower the force blocking them from each other and they feel their bonds. Drawing on each other's strengths, they once more summon their weapons and block the being's attacks.

Continuing to draw on their bond, a light emanates from the Paladins, causing the darkness clinging to the beings to dissipate, revealing their true appearances. This whole time they had been fighting the former Paladins of their lions. Pidge fought Trigle, Hunk fought Gyrgan, Lance fought both Alfor and Keith in his red armor, and Keith fought Zarkon and Shiro in his black armor.

They are all stunned to see the Paladins and try to talk to them, but the spirit's eyes -glazed over with the same purple tint Zarkon's eyes once glowed- narrow and they attack again. The Paladins raise their weapons to defend, but will no longer fight them.

While holding them off Keith gets a sense of who it is that he's really fighting. It's not really Shiro and Zarkon, but the spirit of Black Lion appearing as them. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk soon feel their Lions as well, and together the Paladins call out to them. A bright light emanates from the spirits, and the Paladins are engulfed by it

 

* * *

                                                                                                                                       

Opening their eyes, the four Paladins find themselves together once more and run to each other, making sure they are all okay. The spirits of the Lions appear, still in the appearance of their former paladins, though their eyes now glow the soft, warm, yellow color of their true forms.

Pidge asks how this is happening, and the Green Lion explains that Honerva used the connection she and Allura share with Oriande in order to get to her bond with the Paladins, and through that, the Lions.

When she shattered the spiritual Voltron, the Lions were vulnerable and she attempted to corrupt them as she did Oriande's Guardian. However, their bonds with their Paladins are stronger than her powers, as soon as the Paladins called out to them, her control broke.

Hunk asks why they look like the former Paladins, especially those who are still alive, like Keith and Shiro. The Yellow Lion explains that when they choose a Paladin that person becomes a part of their being, so even when their time as Paladin ends, the Lions will always have a part of that person with them.

Lance showing a bit of his old insecurity points out that some of them were forced to choose new Paladins, and asks if that really counts as a true bond. Red scoffs and says they weren't forced to do anything. Lance becoming their pilot was always meant to be, just as Keith becoming Black's, and Allura becoming Blue's. Just because Alfor was their first Paladin, didn't mean that they accepted Keith any less, and just because Keith's time as the Red Paladin ended, didn't mean they were forced to take Lance.

Black explains they knew from the moment they bonded with the Paladins that changes would come in the future, and even now the future will bring more changes, that's how the universe works. They were all chosen, no matter what the circumstances were, and are all worthy of their titles. The Paladins look at the spirits of the Lions, humbled and honored.

The Black Lion says that now they must come together to break free of this prison, as Allura and the Blue Lion need them.

The Paladins nod and Keith tells the others to focus on their connection to Allura and Blue, and reach out to them together. The Paladins close their eyes as spirits of the Lions turn white and reform and grow into their true lion appearances, unleashing an Earth-shattering roar.

 

* * *

                                                                                                                                       

Allura struggles, severely weakened from fighting the two figures, while also fending off Honerva's attacks and mind games.

Honerva once more makes an offer to join together, saying that Allura is now aware of Lotor's situation, and that she knows Allura still cares for him. She says together they can remove the Hoktril and bring him back.

Allura says she cares for the person Lotor could have been, had Honerva and Zarkon destroyed his life.

Enraged, Honerva herself finally attacks, striking Allura to the ground. Standing over the Princess, she says Allura is nothing more than a girl who frantically clings to the precious sands of her life even though they continuously slip through her fingers. She says working together is Allura's last chance to regain all that she lost, to no longer be alone.

Allura slowly stands and gains strength as she says that she's not alone, she's never been alone, and never will be alone. She says it's true that she's lost much, but she has also gained much, and her bonds with the Paladins and everyone else in her life are too strong to be torn apart by such a weak and small woman.

With that, her Bayard takes a new form, an Altean glaive, and she strikes the two figures as they rush at her, returning them to their proper appearance of Blaytz and Lance in his blue armor.

Allura recognizes that they are the Blue Lion's spirit, and calls to it, causing it to return it to its proper state. She smiles as she feels the Paladins reaching out to her, and says she hears them as she begins to glow with her Alchemy. She looks to Honerva and says she will not allow her to hurt them any longer.

With that, she drives her glaive into the ground, shattering the surface of the plain, and setting the Paladins and their Lions free. The visions of Blaytz and Lance smile at her with pride before forming back into the Blue Lion.

The Paladins and their Lions appear and stand behind Allura, all ready to face her. Honerva backs up, terrified of Allura's power, unable to understand where it's coming from. Allura says this is what the true, uncorrupted Alchemy looks like.

With that she unleashes her power, blasting Honerva out of the Paladin's bond for good.

 

* * *

                                                                                                                                       

Outside, The Atlas and The Narti desperately try to reach the Paladins, unable to go near Voltron due to the dark aura. Veronica's sensors blare again, and Shiro demands a report. Veronica says the dark energy is fluctuating.

The crews of the two ships watch as the dark energy shifts around Voltron. Then in a blinding burst of light, the energy is eradicated as Voltron stands strong, it's colors glowing brightly and its wings fully extended.

Hopeful, Shiro hails Voltron and asks the Paladins to respond. There is silence for a moment before Keith finally says they are here, and they got what they needed. The crew lets out shouts of joy and Shiro says they are clear to return.

 

* * *

 

**Notes:**

So, the real version of this episode "Knights of Light, Part 1" had a lot of interesting elements that I thought were once again squandered, or just made no sense at all with what we had already seen in the story. In the end there were more negatives than positives.

Again, the whole idea of Allura embracing the darkness was wrong. Just watching her in the episode, the way she acts, talks, the moment where she uses the darkness on the former Paladins and shrieks like a monster, it's stomach churning. I mean look at this:

Why? Why did they do this to Allura? What was the point of corrupting and hurting her so much?

The show put her through so much hardship and heartaches, and it was inspiring to see her remain so strong in the face of all that.

Then in this season the writers just seemed to want to tear her down and hurt her in every way they could for no explainable reason. There was something so malicious about the way they wrote her story and eventually end in S8. I just can't comprehend it.

.

One of the things I really wanted to do with this story -other then give Allura some awesome moments, and a face off with Honerva- was give an explanation for the Paladin-Lion bond after the switch up.

The writers once again did a real disservice in the story by making such a huge deal about the Paladin/Lion bond, only to have the story later play 'Musical Lions' without ever again bringing up the importance of the bond.

So, I decided to make an explanation!

Since the Lions are magical beings made from a comet of unknown origins and properties, I wanted to play with the idea that they see the universe and time differently. Not that they can see the future, but that they have an understanding about the way things are and are to be.

Upon meeting their Paladins, whether it be the first or second set, they already knew that it was a temporary thing; the Lions are ageless magical machines, and the Paladins mortal beings, after all. The Lions knew one day the original Paladins would parish, and that things were already set in motion for their future Paladins to come into existence.

So, when they eventually met the new set, Black, Red, and Blue already knew that one day they would be changing Paladins. It does not mean that any bond they currently have is meaningless. Zarkon was important to Black, Shiro was important to Black, Keith is important to black, and whoever will be a Black Paladin in the future will be just as important to Black. Same goes for Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and their Paladins.

They all needed that particular Paladin at that time, just as that Paladin needed that Lion.

However, life goes on, the Universe moves, and things change. Sometimes positions and relationships change as well. That's what this it.

When Shiro was killed, Black knew he would return in a new way, but that he would have a new purpose to fulfill. It knew it was Keith's time to take steps to grow and mature into a leader he would need to become for the future.

With Keith moving on, Red now needed a new Paladin to temper and refine, and it knew Lance, who needed to move out of his comfort zone, grow up, and take on the responsibility of second -in-command, was that person.

And Blue knew it was time for Allura to step beyond the castle to show her strengths as a leader on the battlefield. In the previous story we saw how important that was when her actions touched the Altean's hearts and changed their minds towards the Coalition.

Shiro, Keith, Lance, and Allura are all where they need to be, not just for the the story, but for who they are growing into becoming.

.

So, what does that mean for the whole S1-2 story line where Zarkon kept trying and almost succeeding with re-taking Black?

How I see it, is that Black would have never actually allowed Zarkon to truly reclaim it. His time as Black Paladin had ended with betrayal, and he would never pilot it again. Even though there was still a connection because of their old bond, had Zarkon actually gotten hold of the Lion, it would have shut itself down like it did for the Shiro!Clone.

Allowing Zarkon the bit of control that it did in the story, was more about helping Shiro through his struggles and self doubts and getting him to take the steps needed to claim his rightful position.

.

Now, I know not everyone might like these explanations. I'm not saying it's the best, but at least it IS an explanation and not me just ignoring and disregarding everything that came before like the writers did.

My favorite kind of stories are ones where characters grow and change. It might feel sad that things don't stay one way forever, but that's a part of life.

Isn't it better to see character grow up and move on, then see them stuck in the same place at the end of the story that they were at the beginning?

If you like Black Paladin Shiro, Red Paladin Keith, Blue Paladin Lance, and Castle of Lions Allura more, then that's absolutely fine. But I personally have no issues with the change up, so long as it means the characters get to evolve, mature, and flourish. So that's what I've been trying to do.

.

Also, I like that Allura got a glaive in the final season, but was disappointed that she didn't have a cool unlocking moment like the other Paladins. So I gave her one here!

.

Thanks for reading, have a great day!


	22. Uncharted Regions

**Uncharted Regions**

 

After the Paladin's return from their confrontation with Honerva, the Coalition reconvenes their meeting. They listen as Allura explains what she and the others went through when trying to connect to Oriande, and what she learned from Honerva's mind.

The Coalition is concerned about Honerva now knowing everything Allura does, but Keith believes they can plan around it, and use the information Allura got from Honerva to their advantage.

Shiro however, points out the unfortunate fact that because Honerva wasn't keeping tabs on what Hira was doing on Oriande, they still don't know what the current state of her forces are. Allura agrees, and adds that they also don't know the location of where the prisoners are being held. Attacking without that knowledge could lead to innocent deaths.

Commander Ozar brings up the fact that sense they know the Guardian was destroyed, anyone can go through the White Hole. He tells them about small ships the Rebels have that are easy for scanners to miss. He offers to take one through to drop some spies off on Oriande to uncover the information they need.

Allura is not sure if anyone would have a good chance of getting far, as Hira and her followers are all Altean. If spotted, any spy would be instantly recognized as non-Altean.

Romelle speaks up, saying not if the spy was Altean, she then volunteers herself for the job. She says that the colonists are her people and she can't just sit by and let any more harm come to them. She left them once before, she won't abandon them now.

Keith sympathizes with her and says he knows how if feels to be on the sidelines when people you love are in danger, but she doesn't have any experience with espionage, it would be too dangerous for her.

Sven steps up and says not if he goes with her. She might not have any experience, but he does, and while he may not be Altean, he's been working against Hira for years. He knows how they operate and how to get around them. He and Romelle will be able to find the imprisoned Alteans and Olkari.

Shiro isn't convinced, but Romelle says they can do this. Allura asks her if she's sure, and Romelle says she is. Allura looks to Keith and Shiro and nods. Neither are happy, but both see Romelle's conviction and trusting her, they agree. Shiro tells Ozar, Sven, and Romelle to get ready.

As the three head out, Matt and Kolivan report that the rest of the Rebels and Blade's fleets are on their way to join with The Atlas to prepare for the attack on Oriande. Kolivan however, fears this won't be enough to fight against the Komar Mechs, now that they've been re-strengthened.

Shiro asks for suggestions, and Kolivan brings up the Galran Warlords that The Atlas, Blade, and Rebels, have captured; he believes that if they and their forces are convinced to join the fight, then the Coalition would have enough firepower that they could overcome the Mechs.

Shiro asks how he would go about that; if they aren't truly on their side, they could abandon the Coalition during the fight, or worse, turn on them and take the opportunity to attack. Kolivan realizes this, but he feels he has something that could guarantee their loyalty, but he would need Keith's help with it.

Keith is surprised, not sure what he could do, but says he will help however he can.

Shiro agrees to Kolivan trying, telling them to see what they can do and dismisses the meeting.

 

* * *

  
  
Walking with Kolivan and his mother, Keith asks what the plan with the Warlords is. Kolivan says it's for Keith to talk to them and secure their loyalty.

Keith sputters at that, and says he's the worst person to do that, he's had enough trouble making human friends, there's no way a half-breed like him could convince Galran Warlords to work with them.

At that, Kolivan hands Keith a data-pad. Confused, he looks it over and is shocked by its contents. He asks that if the information on the pad is accurate, then why doesn't Kolivan or Krolia talk to them about it.

Krolia says they have tried, but the Galra refuse to talk to them due to their status as Blades, and thus traitors in their eyes. Keith points out that he's a Blade too, so their response would be the same for him. Kolivan says while it's ture he is a Blade, the important factor is that he is the Black Paladin. He says they will give Keith time to look over the information and come up with an approach before scheduling a meeting.

Keith still doesn't understand why they think this is a good idea, but says he'll try. Krolia puts her hand on his shoulder and tells him that she knows he can do this.

 

* * *

 

Later on the bridge of The Atlas, the crew monitors the Rebel ship carrying Ozar, Romelle, and Sven as it approaches the White Hole. The paladins stand on the bridge to watch, concerned for their friends and family.

Ozar keeps in contact with The Atlas as his ship goes through the White Hole, letting them know that they safely made it through. A sigh of relief comes out of the Paladins, Shiro, and Coran. Shiro tells them to keep communications open and to be careful.

                                   

* * *

 

As they head towards Oriande, Ozar carefully flies his ship around the floating land masses, doing his best not to be detected.

Unfortunately the Komar Mech's sensors are far more advanced than anything the Rebels had ran into before, and one of the Mechs spots the ship and goes after them.

Ozar picks up on the Mech trailing them, and quickly gets out of its' path as it fires on them. He tells Sven and Romelle to hold on as he dodges and weaves around the Komar Mech's attacks. He calls a warning to The Atlas that they were spotted.

It's then that one of the Mech's lasers clips the ship, cutting off communication.

                                   

* * *

 

On The Atlas, Allura desperately says there's no way they can sneak in now, and begs Shiro to order them out of there. He agrees and tells Ozar to abort, but there is no response. Shiro calls for the readings of the ship.

Just as Veronica checks, it blinks out of existence on the sensors. She turns and sorrowfully informs the bridge that the ship was destroyed.

Allura is the first to break, crying for her sister as the Paladins surround her in an embrace. Coran and Shiro joins them as the bridge crew sits in mournful silence.

 

* * *

 

Sometime later, sitting in her room, Allura looks at the picture she has framed from the going away party Lance and Hunk's families threw. She looks at herself, Romelle and Coran in it, and closes her eyes.

There is a knock at her door and she puts the photo down, telling the person to come in.

Coran enters, Allura stands and they both walk to each other and embrace.

She asks him when they will stop losing people, when they will stop losing family. He says he doesn't have an answer for that, all he knows is that they will not forget Romelle, and they will continue on, fighting in her name. Allura pulls away and wiping her eyes, agrees.

Coran tells her that he informed the Colonists of Romelle's passing, and they have asked to speak to her whenever she feels ready. Allura says she just lost a sister, she'll never truly be ready; but even so, she can't let her grief consume her, and that she will speak with them now.

 

* * *

 

In The Atlas' gym Keith trains, trying to work through his own grief over his friend's deaths. As he fights, he senses something behind him and turns, striking out. His blade clashes against Zethrid's, and they stare at each other in a challenge.

Keith's eyes turn their Galra yellow in anticipation of a fight, but Zethrid lowers her blade, saying she didn't come to spar. Frustrated by her dismissal, he says the gym rules are that you don't draw a weapon unless you plan to fight. Zethrid shrugs and says she's never been one to follow rules.

Keith turns and heads over to his stuff, finding Ezor and Axca standing there. Approaching them, Axca hands him a water and explains that they heard of Romelle's death and came to see how he was doing. Keith tries to briskly blow them off, saying he's fine, but Ezor calls his name chastisingly.

Keith stops and takes a deep breath. He apologizes, saying he doesn't handle losing people well. Zethrid asks who does, and Ezor elbows her, but Keith says she's right, everyone is struggling now and he shouldn't make it more difficult by shutting others out. He thanks them for coming to check on him.

Ezor smiles sadly and says that though she didn't know her well, she really liked Romelle. She shares that when they first met, after fighting the druids, Romelle had complimented her on her vibrant colors. It had meant a lot to Ezor, as she always thought her colors were dull compared to other Kameeles due to her half-Galran heritage.

Zethrid chimes in on how when she'd occasionally bump into Romelle in the gym, and how she had no fear in challenging Zethrid to sparring matches. She says Romelle was a strong fighter, never intimidated by Zethrid, and always putting up a good fight.

Keith shares how she immediately accepted him and his mother when they met her, despite her people's history with the Galra. She even went as far as bringing them into her home and offering them food and rest.

Axca says she accepted and was a friend to all of them, and that she will be dearly missed. She wishes they could have known Sven and Ozar better, and Keith agrees.

He looks better after this small memorial, and sincerely thanks the girls for having this time of remembrance with him.

They sit down and Axca asks if he's thought about how to talk to the Warlords. Keith says he hasn't and doesn't know why Kolivan and his Mother think he's the best choice for this. Axca says it's because he's the Black Paladin.

Keith says he doesn't understand how that could help; Voltron's been opposing the Galra since they reformed. If anything he thinks they would be even less likely to listen to him as the Black Paladin.

The three girls are surprised by his comment, and Ezor asks if he doesn't know. Keith is confused by what she means, and Zethrid asks if he knows how important the Black Lion is to the Galra. Keith says that Kolivan once said that the Galra were proud that Zarkon flew the Black Lion back 10,000 years ago, but he doesn't see how that fits into this. He's not Zarkon.

Axca agrees that he's not, however he is Galra, and that's what's important. She explains that ever since the Black lion was hidden from Zarkon, he had been on a mad search to find it. He was adamant that once it was back in his hands, everything would be made right.

After having lost so much with the destruction of Daibazaal, the Galra took his words to heart. For these 10,000 years they've searched for the Black Lion. Looking at is as their source of hope. They had the belief that once it was back the hands of the Galra their people would find peace and stability.

Ezor says even when she was little, she believed that. Life as a half-breed was hard, but the idea that one day the Black Lion would return and make everything better was a dream to her.

Zethrid continues, saying that suddenly that dream became real and the Black Lion came back; only it rejected Zarkon and opposed the Galra, shattering all the hope for peace that they had.

Axca says that they now know that was a good thing, the peace they dreamed of was corrupt and selfish in nature, as it was only peace for the Galra, and having Voltron return to end the empire's tyranny was good; but still, when word spread that the Black Lion was no longer piloted by Zarkon, their race felt disillusioned and betrayed.

Keith says he never knew that the Galra saw the Black Lion that way.

Axca says that's why it means so much that a Galra is once again it's Paladin. It shows that the Lion didn't reject the Galra race, just the monster that Zarkon became. She says if he lets the Warlords know that the Lion didn't abandon the Galra, but instead abandoned the person who twisted the Galra into what they are now, then maybe he can change their minds.

Keith thinks about this, and looks to the girls with determination. He says that they, Kolivan, and his mother are right, he has to do this.

 

* * *

 

Allura and Coran meet with the Colonists, Allura offers her condolences to them, and they to her.

Luca says they have talked about it, and with Romelle's death they decided they want to help in the final battle. Honerva, Lotor, and the others have taken so much from them that they have to do something. She asks Allura to allow them to help destroy Honerva.

Allura looks at the colonists before her, sees the anger and hatred in their eyes, and knows what they are feeling. She shakes her head and says she rejects their request.

The Colonists are taken back, but she continues and says she can see what they want, it's exactly what Honerva wants against the universe, what Lotor wanted against those who wronged him, and what she once wanted against the Galra. It's not the desire for justice, but a thirst for revenge.

The Colonists shift uncomfortably, confronted with the true desire they longed for.

Allura says they can't continue to seek destruction in the name of peace. The war that the Coalition is fighting is not about vengeance, it's about justice and setting things right.

She says she knows the betrayal and cruelty they've suffered, the pain and outrage they feel, she's faced the same thing. However, she's come to understand that to truly heal, you have to find a way to let go of your hatred -or else it will consume and destroy you, as it did Zarkon, Lotor, and Honerva. Their people must try to embrace forgiveness, mercy, and understanding, even in the face of evil.

Luca indignantly asks if that means that she wants them to forgive Honerva, Lotor, and Zarkon for what they did.

Allura says no, that's not it. There is true evil out there, not everyone can be forgiven, or shown mercy, and not everyone's actions be understood. However, they can't let this endless cycle of hate continue to guide their actions. That hatred is what helped bring the universe to where it is now. They need to stop accepting that retaliation is the answer to their suffering, because it's not. They will hurt someone, who will turn around and hurt another, who will then hurt another, and the cycle will continue. They need to become better and be willing to forgive and fight for the right reasons.

If they want to fight against evil in order to end it, that's one thing. But if their goal is to hurt those who hurt them, then they are no better than the ones they are currently fighting.

The Alteans stand in silence, each realizing the hatred they have all been holding within themselves. They see the truth in her words and accept that this is something they will have to work on.

Tavo says that her words are wise, and that she was right, what he wanted was revenge. He looks to her and says it's not the path he wants to go. He then bows to her, and calling her 'Princess Allura' for the first time, he asks her to lead him in seeking a better way. The other Alteans follow his example and bow, asking her to lead them as their Princess.

Overwhelmed, Allura accepts their request and says they will do this together.

 

* * *

 

Entering the room where the Galra Warlords, including Lahn are seated, Keith stands in his Black Paladin armor. The Warlords sneer at him, commenting to Kolivan and Krolia that they must really be desperate.

Keith ignores their comments as he begins explaining the full situation with Honerva and Hira and their plans for the universe, including the desire to destroy the Galra. When finished, he asks them to help in the Coalition's fight against them. The Warlords stare at him. thinking he's joking. When they realize he's serious they break out into laughter, asking if he's insane or just stupid.

Keith ignores the insults and presses on as if they said nothing, he explains what he's learned about the Galran race; how they were once a passionate and emotional people, but Zakon warped those good qualities into something evil, and used them as weapons against the universe.

He says after the destruction of Daibazaal, Zarkon worked on twisting their society and culture; feeding their grief and pain over the loss of their home world -which he helped bring about- by laying all the blame on Alfor and the Alteans; though they had only helped the Galra.

Driving their emotions to extremes, Zarkon turned their empathy into victim-hood and passion into blood lust. Then, with his societal upheaval of only rewarding the strong, cruelty became the norm. It was because of that, that the Black Lion rejected Zarkon.

The Warlords are incensed at his comments, demanding to know what right he has to lecture them about their race and history.

Keith looks them in the eyes and tells them it's his race and history too; he is Galra.

The Warlords are stunned at his proclamation, as they realize that a Galra is once more the Paladin of the Black Lion. 10,000 years of hope is sitting in front of them. It's too good to be true. The Warlords, unable to believe, try to dismiss him due to being a half-breed.

Keith then pulls out the data-pad Kolivan had given him earlier, and tells them that when the Blade take prisoners, they take blood samples as a way to find if there are any family connections within the Blade. Back when the Blade and the Paladin's first united forces, the Blade were given access to the Castle of Lion's ancient Galran database. Using this, they compared ancient and current Galran DNA. Because of that, Blade discovered that in the 10,000 years of colonization, the majority of the Galra race are no longer pure.

The Warlords are mortified at the information on the pad, as it shows none of them are pure Galra. Keith says that the Galra and other races aren't that different at all. They can come together and work, everyone in this room is proof of that.

Lahn says that this could have all been doctored to trick them into joining Voltron's side. He asks how they can know that the Coalition won't betray and leave them in the dust the moment the war is over.

Keith brings up information on the pads and hands it to them, saying that the Blade and Coalition have been working on this for a while. The Warlords look at it and stare at the information in disbelief; on them are the details, plans, and discussions for a suitable, uninhabited planet that will be established as a new home world for the Galra.

As the Warlords stare, Keith says the coalition seeks peace for everyone, the Galra included. No one will be left behind. He then asks them if they really want to continue this war, if they want to continue the bloodshed and pain, or do they want to end the 10,000 years of cruelty, violence, and loss, and finally find true peace for their race.

The Warlords, overwhelmed by all this information, finally let their guard down, showing the weary state they have felt for years.

Looking to Keith they say they want peace.

 

* * *

 

Down on Oriande, banged up and bruised, but alive, Sven and Romelle come to a ledge overlooking the ancient temple, determined to complete their mission.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes:**

So, there is a LOT to this chapter, and a lot to cover about this chapter.

First, I'm sorry if the story felt jam packed and rushed, but all this needed to happen before the end.

Of course one of the main elements of this story is Allura and Keith stepping into their roles as leaders for their people.

In this story we have the culmination of the past several stories of the Alteans being able to watch and talk with Allura. They have seen her character, how she is honest with them, unwilling to manipulate them, and fights for them. They know she is not like Lotor and Honerva. Like Keith said, who she is won them over.

.

And for Keith, this is one of the reasons why it was vital for him to remain Black Paladin in my version. When the Lions returned at the beginning of the series, the universe needed a non-Galra to pilot Black, but now that the universe is starting to get back on track, the Galra needed to see that the hope they had wasn't completely wrong, just misplaced.

 

* * *

 

Ok, so this next part is just a bunch of fanon and species world building I made up for this version of Voltron. I wanted to put it here to explain some of the stuff mentioned in this story.

There is a lot here, so I'm going to break it down into small portions.

**\- Ezor's People**

First, since the show never gave us a freaking name for most of the alien species, I'm dubbed Ezor's species "Kameeles" (kuh-mee-lees, like chameleons, get it). Their home world can be Kameelea. Yeah, I'm pretty on the nose with my 'creative' names, but I need something to use.

Anyhow, I came up with the concept that Kameeles are very proud about their beautiful skin colors. The more vibrant, the more attractive sort of deal.

So, with Ezor being part Galra, she might not be/think of herself as colorful as a full blooded Kameele. When they first met, Romelle immediately complimenting her on how beautiful her colors are would have really touched her.

That's what Ezor's comment during their little memorial was about.

**\- On Galran emotions, and History**

Oh boy, this is a whopper. So, this idea on the Galran race and how their emotions work came from a Voltron Con panel I could have sworn I once saw; though I haven't been able to find it again, so I fully admit that it could just be something my brain made up.

What I remember was during Q&A time, someone asked if Keith's anger issues stemmed from his Galran genes, and Lauren Montgomery responded saying that she's sure that was the case, and that the Galra have extreme emotions, and felt deeply.

That idea, that the Galra race was actually an extremely emotional race, was something that intrigued me, and I started building off ideas on how that would have affected them through what we saw in the series.

Some of this may contradict things Dayak said in "Omega Shield", but I don't hold her words as absolute truth, as the history of the Galra's origins were probably warped to fit Zarkon's twisted empire. Really though, that's just the excuse I'm going with if any of this history I made up doesn't really fit with show canon.

That said, here's my version of Galran history:

The Galra, much like the ancient Vulcans in the main Star Trek canon, were an extremely emotional species. This was as much as a blessing as a curse; their emotions could lead to great empathy and peace as easily as it could lead to great anger and conflict. One small action from one tribe or person towards another could be taken wrong and set them all off in long wars.

Through the years there were times of great upheavals and conflicts. Finally, in the last "War of the Tribes" the "Vrepit Sa" -as Dayak told- was made. In the aftermath, the tribes realized their race would not survive if they continued this way and they decided to make a drastic change. Rather than continuing on as separate tribes, the survivors of the wars pulled together and united as one tribe, implementing a structured system, and a single Emperor to lead the species. They were still an emotional race, but now with a firm system in place, they could work through their issues using a universal law system.

With that, the race grew, prospered, and eventually became space faring. However, reaching the stars created problems, as coming into contact with races that did not follow the Galra's law started causing conflict.

New to the galactic universe, some species saw how the Galra's emotions were easily stirred, and took advantage of them. When the Galra realized this, war broke out for the first time in centuries, though this time it was the united Galra race against the species that used and harmed them.

The final battle happened on the planet Feyiv.

During this battle, the Galra's Emperor was killed. Rather than fleeing, another Galra stepped up to lead, and in the end the other races retreated and the Galra came out victorious.

The Galra who had stepped up during the time of crisis was made new Emperor, and the mountainside where the new Emperor refused to retreat became a sacred site. A temple was built, and all future Emperors would go there to partake in the Kral Zera and ascend the Steps of Destiny in order to have the right to rule.

It was also during these wars that the term "Palen-bol" came into existence, as the Galra learned that through hardships and pain, they could be made strong.

Centuries went by, and over time Diabazaal became unstable from all the galactic wars.

The new and young Emperor, Zarkon, saw Daibazaal was going down a path of ,and decided he wanted to stabilize it. He sought out means to doing this, which eventually led him to meeting another young ruler of a peaceful race, Alfor of Altea.

Though the Galra were untrusting of other races since the last war, Zarkon came to see the genuine nature of Alfor and his people, and he and the Galra race eventually embraced them as allies.

This led Daibazaal to opening up to the idea of working with other races, rather than just opposing those who didn't live the same way they did. When Alfor introduced Zarkon to Blaytz, Gyrgan, and Trigel, the Galra flourished even further with all the new allies.

Eventually, when Zarkon and Honerva married, everything turned around for the Galran race, and they saw that they could peacefully exist with other races.

That's when the rift opened and everything came crashing down.

After Zarkon and Honerva were killed, Alfor was the one who took the responsibility to tell the Galra of their leader's passing. He led them in evacuating Daibazal, and he and the other Paladins opened their own worlds to the Galran race, embracing them as their own.

Then Zarkon returned.

After having first lost their beloved rulers, then their home world, the Galra in a state of devastation and their emotions pushed to the breaking point. Now, here was Zarkon -who Alfor said had died- telling them that not only was that a lie, but that the one who spoke those lies was responsible for the destruction of their world.

At this point there already tattered emotions snapped, and seeing proof of Alfor's 'lies' in the form of Zarkon alive, the Galra turned on their allies, and attacked without mercy.

Hurt by the universe for the last time, the Galra rose up and united once more, this time deciding that the only way they could have peace would be to do what they did on Daibazaal, take control of everything and have it set under one ruling Emperor. Thus their conquest for the universe began.

It's at this point that Zarkon, now corrupted, began to twist the Galra's way of thinking. Using this state of hurt and betrayal, he drove empathy out of his people, as it was their empathy that allowed them to open themselves up to other races, and lose everything. In order to survive, they had to become strong, had to become powerful, had to conquer.

It was victory or death.

However, as the Galran mindset began to change, some resisted. A Galra named Marmora saw what Zarkon had become, and what he was pushing their people to be, and decided to do something about it. They united others who felt the same and began working against the Empire in order to save their people.

The one thing Marmora did agreed with Zarkon on, was that their race's emotions were the cause of many of their problems. Though, Marmora saw to take a different route then Zarkon, and convinced their followers to temper and control their emotions. Their focus became seeking the truth and freeing the universe, and their own race from Zarkon.

For them it was knowledge or death.

When Marmora died, those who followed them took up their name and worked as the blade that would strike at the heart of Zarkon's Empire.

**\- The black Lion being a symbol of hope to the Galra**

So, this was a concept that I have seen others dabble with before, but not exactly in the way I did. Not to say, of course, that others might not have thought of this same thing, I just haven't personally seen it done the same way.

Anyhow, tying into some of the stuff in the above section, I had thought that due to Zarkon looking for where Alfor hid the Black Lion, he would have put great emphasis on it, trying to encourage the Galra to find it and the other lions.

Over 10,000 years of his rule, the Black Lion especially, would have risen to mythic status. Much like the optimistic, "Once and Future King" of Arthurian mythos, the Black Lion became a hope and symbol to the Galra people. Their mindset became based on the idea that back when Zarkon was Paladin of the Black Lion everything was peaceful for their race, so surely if he once again had it everything would be set right.  
  
**\- Galran mix-breeds the thought**

Ok, so finally, the whole thing with most of the Galra being mix breeds.

This is a theory I had ever since the first season, but come on, how can characters like Axca, Zethrid, Lotor, and Narti be half breeds, but characters like Sendak, Throk, Krolia, and Morvok are pure blooded? Just compare them to the what all the Galra looked like in "The Legend Begins".  
  
So, these are “Half breeds” 

 

  


And these are “Pure blooded”

 

  


When this is what the Galra were shown to look like 10,000 years ago?

 

  


  
Like, I totally get Keith and Ezor obviously being part Galra (well, Ezor. Keith looks totally human), but just give Narti eyes and she looks no stranger then any of the other Galra. And Lotor and Axca look as Galran as Krolia does.

So, I really like the idea that the Galra bloodlines are so intermingled with other races, that they no longer even realize they are mixed blood. The only time they actually know a Galra is a 'half breed' is when the non-Galra parent is known of from the get go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it all the way through that, good job!
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a great day!


	23. The Zenith

**The Zenith**

_Back when Ozar, Romelle, and Sven were trying to infiltrate Oriande-_

_Desperately trying to escape the Kolmar Mech that spotted the small Rebel craft, Ozar tries to call to The Atlas, but realizes that the Mech's shot took out their communication system._

_Ozar shouts to Sven and Romelle, telling them he's going to fly as close as he can to one of the floating land masses that surrounds Oriande in order for them to get out._

_Romelle asks how he's going to escape, and Ozar tells her not to worry, he'll head for the White hole as soon as they are out and that he has no intent to die today. Despite his statement, they all know that it's unlikely that he will make it out of this._

_Romelle quickly runs up to where he's flying and thanks him with a kiss on the cheek._

_She then joins Sven at the side door, and Ozar throws Sven a belt with a gun, some small charges, and other supplies on it. Sven thanks him as well, and Ozar tells them to just make sure they win this war. They nod, and Ozar opens the door, telling them to jump._

_The two use their jet packs and make it onto the rock without being spotted. They run for cover and watch as Ozar's ship continues on, turning and heading back towards the White Hole. Just as it approaches the exit, a second mech appears and opens fire, hitting the ship and destroying it._

_Romelle and Sven bow their heads as the Mechs return to their base._

 

* * *

 

In the present, Romelle waits in a small cave as Sven scouts ahead. She worries about how her friends and family are doing, knowing they must think that she and Sven died with Ozar. However, that thought just strengthens her resolve to do everything she can to end this war so that it can no longer cause her loved ones any more pain.

Sven returns and tells her of an unused passageway he found that appears to go into the temple.

The two head off and make the trek to it.

Standing before the passage, they take each other's hands and giving a comforting squeeze before taking a deep breath and entering the dark passage.

 

* * *

 

In Maahox's surgical room, Honerva lays, seemingly unconscious, as he and his assistants prepare a Hoktril for her.

As one of the assistants works with their back to Honerva, she opens her eyes and watches them. She closes her eyes once more as they turn and come over to her side. Without warning she strikes out, grabbing their face, she unleashes her dark energy on them.

The Altean's screams die out as Maahox and Altean guards run in. Honerva is already up, and unleashes an attack on the guards.

Sending out a wave of her dark powers, she destroys the lab and sends Maahox flying out of the room.

Walking away from the smoking ruins, Honerva passes the cells where the Altean colonists and those who had still been loyal to her are imprisoned. They all beg her to help them as she goes by.

Unmoved by their cries, she leaves them behind and makes her way to the Sincline, intending to end this once and for all.

 

* * *

 

Inside the temple of Oriande, Hira works on orchestrating plans for a potential attack on Oriande, now that they know the Coalition knows where they are.

One of her followers alerts her that a large group of ships heading their way, and Hira knows it must be Voltron and the Coalition. She says the final fight has begun and shouts at her Alteans to get into position and follow the battle plans.

Sending out all the Komar Mechs they have, she vows to end Voltron this day.

The Non-cog Lotor stands by her side, staring lifelessly ahead, awaiting any order she might give him.

 

* * *

 

Warping into Oriande's atmosphere, the Lions of Voltron lead the Coalition as the Komar Mechs fly out to meet them.

Seeing the approaching enemy, Keith speaks to the Paladins and Voltron Coalition, and says despite time and space, despite all the trials and hardships of life they've faced, despite every enemy that has come against them, they have still all made it here. He says he can't calculate the odds of all of them coming together this way like Pidge could, but he feels that they are pretty astronomical. That to him says that they were all meant to be here on this day to fight for the fate of the Universe. He tells them that makes them all Defenders of the Universe; so, give this fight everything they have.

Everyone shouts and cheers as the Lions break off from each other and head into the fray.

The smaller Blade ships follow the Black Lion, while the MFE's follow the Red Lion, and different branches of the Rebels follow the Blue, Green, and Yellow lions. The larger ships -The Atlas, The Narti, and the former Warlord's cruisers- fly in to offer cover fire for the time being.

 

* * *

 

Blasts from the battle starting outside shakes the passageway where Romelle and Sven are, bringing down sections of the cave.

Romelle pushes Sven down, as she stops a large rock from crushing him. Sven thanks her as she throws the large boulder to the side. He says they need to get out of here before the tunnels collapse on them. Romelle points to where a small beam of light now illuminates the passage way, as a part of the wall cracked open.

Sven takes one of the charges from the belt Ozar gave them, and places it near the crack. The two run to hide behind some of the collapsed tunnle and wait as the charge goes off, making the hole large enough for them to get through.

As luck has it, the wall that came down opened to the inside of the temple. They quickly get out of the passageway as another explosion causes it to collapse behind them. Sven says with that now blocked, they will have to find another way out after they find the prisoners.

More blasts rocks the temple, and Romelle says it must be the Coalition. She tells him they have to move fast to find the Colonists and Olkari.

 

* * *

 

Back in Oriande's throne room, Maahox rushes, injured, but alive, and tells Hira that Honerva escaped. Panicked at the news, Hira brings up a screen to the hanger where Lotor's mech is, and sees Honerva getting into it. Before cockpit seals her in, Honerva turns and stares directly into the screen with a look of smug satisfaction, knowing Hira is watching.

Hira realizes Honerva is going to use the mech to reshape the universe. Fearing she will be erased in the process, Hira turns and orders Lotor to take a Komar Mech and destroy Honerva.

Without a word he obeys.

 

* * *

 

Keith sees the Sincline launch from Oriande's temple and warns the others that Lotor is here. Allura looks at the mech, but senses that it's Honerva inside of it. She tells the others that, and says they have to stop her at all costs before she tries to use the Mech to rewrite the universe.

Keith says it's time to form Voltron and the Lions rush to each other as Axca, Griffin, and Olia take command of the fleets.

As the Lions begin to come together, Keith is suddenly blasted into one of Oriande's rock formations by one of the Komar Mechs. The other lions lose formation and nearly hit each other due to the disorientation at the sudden disruption in their bond. The Paladins shout in concern for Keith as they see where he was blasted.

Keith grunts that he's alright and gets the Black lion back up. He looks around, seeing a Komar Mech rushing for him, he tries to get away.

The Paladins rush to his aid, trying to get the Mech off his trail, but it blasts them away, determined in its' pursuit of Keith.

 

* * *

 

With most of the Temple focusing on the fight, Sven and Romelle are able to quickly search the mostly empty palace.

They find the Olkari and Alteans in the lower level, but Romelle sees that Moxilous standing in the room. Sven says it's alright, that he won't react unless given orders by Maahox or Hira, so they rush to help get the prisoners out.

As they work, Maahox enters and sees the two of them. Noticing Sven, says he should have known that the Guns would have found a way to follow them into this universe. He sneers that this is the last time Sven will ever cause them trouble and orders Moxilous to attack.

Romelle steps up to fight the Non-cog, telling Sven she'll handle the alien. Sven tells her to be careful and goes after Maahox.

 

 

* * *

 

In the midst of the battle, The Narti is able to do a close fly-by near Oriande's temple, allowing Kolivan, Krolia, Axca, Ezor, Zethrid and other Blades to jump out and attack Hira's ground forces. Once the ground is clear, Tavo, Luca, and the other the Alteans are dropped off by the Rebels, coming to help them free the imprisoned Alteans.

The battalion gets inside the Temple and makes it into the main throne room. Where Hira and her Alteans are waiting.

Tavo and Luca step up, asking the Alteans to put their weapons down and surrender, but they ignore the pleas and rush to attack when Hira gives the command.

As a chaotic battle erupts, Krolia recognizes Hira from Keith's memories in the Quantum Abyss, and approaches her to fight. Hira looks Krolia over and realizes her resemblance to Keith. She makes a derogatory comment about him being a half-breed.

With that, Krolia narrows her eyes and summons her blade. Hira pulls out her own sword and two run at each other, weapons raised.

 

 

* * *

 

Outside, the Mech chasing Keith lands a hit on the Black Lion, once more sending it slamming into the ground. This time, the Mech doesn't allow Keith a chance to recover as it lands on the downed lion and starts using it's own hands, rather then it's weapons, to repeatedly hit and tear at the Lion in a mad frenzy.

Finally, the Mech grabs the Lion's head and begins exerting pressure on it, trying to crush it with its' hands.

As the Lion takes more and more damage, Keith frantically shouts for help and tries to get the Mech off of him. Warnings blare and the view screen cracks around him, as the Lion's metal frame groans.

Green, Red, and Yellow fly straight into the Mech, slamming it off Black. The Mech throws them away and rushes back to the downed Lion, but Blue jumps in front of Keith and the Komar Mech immediately stops.

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk pause and question why it froze, but Allura says they can't let this opportunity pass and tells the others to help Keith.

Allura stares down the Komar Mech, watching it closely, but it doesn't' move.

 

 

* * *

 

Inside the Komar mech is Lotor, who having gone to obey Hira's orders, saw the Black Lion in the battle. Due to the strong emotions of Lotor's Galran physiology, the Hoktril was overloaded. Now, instead of controlling his actions, it's turned off all inhibitions, allowing his hatred for Keith to drive him into an uncontrolled rage.

Upon seeing the Blue Lion, Lotor froze, and the feelings of rage began to quell.

 

* * *

 

With Allura standing guard, blocking the Black Lion from Lotor's sight, Keith is able to recover and gets up. This causes Lotor to lose his focus on Allura and rush to attack again.

However, The Atlas swoops in and attacks, repeatedly blasting Lotor's Mechs and forcing him away.

Keith quickly shouts for them to form Voltron and the Paladins rush to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I originally had a bit more between Krolia and Hira’s confrontation in this ‘episode’ but I cut it down, as that would have involved getting into my thoughts on a bit of a tweaking/re-write for the dialogue of S3E4 “Hole in the Sky”.
> 
> I figure I’ve got enough going as it is, I don’t want to distract away from what’s happening now to get into all that. But I wanted to mention that their confrontation would have been set up a bit more if I did that rewrite.
> 
> .
> 
> So, to further explain Lotor’s Hoktril going haywire if what I said in the story didn’t completely make sense; I figured sense the Alteans of the alternate universe defeated the Galra, they probably mostly wiped them out, just like what the Galra of the main universe did to the Alteans.
> 
> So, my thought is the Hoktrills came after the Galra was wiped out. Due to that they were never tested on the Glara, and adjusted to deal with the Galra’s extreme emotions. So, like the Olkari, they don’t work properly on them.
> 
> While they will put a Galra into a submissive role for the most part; if confronted with something that would cause extreme emotion in a Glara (in this case, Lotor’s hatred of Keith), the Hoktril short-circuit, and drives them into reacting to everything with extreme emotions. 
> 
> Anyhow, Thanks for reading, hope you are all enjoying. Have a nice day!


	24. Defenders of the Universe, Part 1

**Defenders of the Universe, Part 1**

Voltron stands, now fully formed, but due to Lotor's savage attack on the Black Lion, the Mech is bad shape as burst of electricity and sparks occasionally fly out of damaged hull of the Black Lion, and all the Paladins feel that the bond is not completely stable.

Inside Black, Keith is hunched over, gasping for breath and clutching his abdomen. He is in worse shape than he was after his and Shiro's fight at the clone facility.

The Paladins feel the amount of pain Keith is in through their bond and ask him if he's alright, Keith grits out that he'll be fine as he tries to push past his injuries.

Lance calls out a warning as Lotor rushes towards them. Keith orders him to form Voltron's sword, and Voltron rushes to meet the other Mech.

 

* * *

 

Having grabbed a gun, Maahox shoots at Sven, who dodges out of the way. Maahox calls out to him, saying that he has proven himself to be strong and that if he surrenders himself, he will be given the honor of receiving a Hoktril, rather then being out right killed.

Sven says he'd choose death before he'd accept that living nightmare. He rushes out from his spot and tries to tackle the twisted scientist, but Maahox moves, just barely avoiding the attack and gets Sven in his weapon's sight.

He tells Sven that his choice is a pity, but Hira will be pleased to hear of his death. Sven smirks and says he doesn't think Maahox will be able to tell her. It's then that Maahox notices a blinking light at the end of his gun, and realizes Sven attached an explosive charge on it as he rushed by. He goes to throw the gun, but it's too late.

Sven ducks out of the way as the charge goes off.

The blast from the charge throws Moxilous off balance, and Romelle uses the distraction to get the upper hand. With her Altean strength, she is able to knock him out.

She goes over to Sven, and helps him up, asking if he's alright. Sven, winded from the blast, says he's good, and they run over and work together to free the Alteans and Olkari, the latter begin immediately crafting weapons from the lab's technology.

As they prepare to leave, Sven sees the incapacitated Moxilous and asks the Olkari if his Hoktril can be removed. The Olkari say it's different then the ones they designed, but they will do their best to help him. Sven understands, and Romelle has the Alteans help cary the unconscious alien out.

Now leading a small army, Sven and Romelle start to make their way through the Temple.

 

* * *

 

As Hira's and Krolia's fight rages on, Kolivan, the Blades, and the Altean colonists make progress on taking down the other Alteans.

Hira and Krolia lock blades, putting all their strength into standing their ground. Hira is finally able to overpower the larger woman, using her Altean strength to push Krolia back. She lashes out with her sword and wounds Krolia on her side.

Krolia cries out in pain and collapses to one knee while holding her wounded side. Hira approaches, looking down at Krolia in disgust, she tells her that this is how their races were always supposed to be, the Alteans standing victorious, and the Galra on their knees. However, coming to this universe she's now understands that all the universes have been thrown out of balance thanks to the Galra.

She says she will fix that by first riding this universe of the Galran race, and putting all the other species in their proper place. Once this universe is 'perfect' she will return to her own and do the same. She will go one by one, the universe by universe, until all realities are as they should be; free from the Galra and under Altean rule.

She says it all starts today with the destruction of Voltron, and the deaths of it's Paladins.

Unfortunately for Hira, while Krolia was injured by her attack, she was playing up the severity of her wound. With the Altean's threat on Keith's life, Krolia leaps up and thrusts her blade forward. Hira, not expecting the sudden attack, is cut down without another word, ending her evil once and for all.

Krolia looks down at the fallen woman without pity.

With Hira's death, the rest of her surviving Altean loyalists surrendered and the Blade begin rounding them up.

The throne room battle over, Kolivan comes to Krolia's side and asks if she's alright. Krolia says she is and looks around as noise from a large group of approaching people comes from one of the hallways.

The Blade prepare for another fight, only for Sven, Romelle, and those they saved to enter.

Seeing Romelle and Sven, Krolia calls to them. The two rush over to her and reunite with hugs, overjoyed to see each other alive and well.

However, the colonists Romelle and Sven saved are instantly wary of the Blade, demanding to know if this is a trap.

Luca and Tavo, along with the other Alteans who were saved by the Coalition come out of the midst of the Blade, and explain that these Galra are on their side and are fighting for them.

The colonists are still unsure, and look to Romelle, who they trust, as she has so far saved and guided them to their freedom. She smiles and says that Luca and Tavo are right. The Alteans are hesitant, but believe Romelle and step forward to meet the Blade.

Seeing this, Krolia calls for Matt and the Rebels to come help evacuate them from Oriande's surface.

 

* * *

 

Voltron, trying to fend off both Lotor in his Mech, as well as another Komar Mech that had joined the fight, struggles under the heavy bombardment of attacks. The MFE's, Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid fly in, trying to help Voltron by attacking and distracting the two Mechs.

Pidge calls out to the other Paladins, saying Voltron is taking too much damage, with the shape it's already in, they won't last long against both of these Mechs.

Hunk says that the Rebels, Blade, and The Atlas are all dealing with their own battles, and can't help.

Keith tries to ignore his injuries and focus on the battle, but he is clearly struggling. He closes his eyes and asks Black for help and the Lion roars to him. At once everything snaps into focus. Keith says they have to let the Komar Mechs attack them.

The other Paladins are shocked by his words, and Lance says that the Komar Mech must have hit him one too many times. Keith says he's thinking straight, and asks them if they remember the move they pulled when Axca, Ezor, Zethrid, and Narti were trying to steal the Teludav.

The others realize what he means, and Keith admits to them that he's way more injured then he let on, and needs their help to pull this off. The Paladins agree, and following his directions they get into position and wait for his call.

The Komar Mech, seeing Voltron stall, takes its chance. Summoning it's blade, it flies at the Voltron. At the same time, Lotor's Mech does the same from the other side. Keith watches and tells the Paladins to get ready. They close their eyes, trusting in his guidance and their lions.

The Mechs fly in from both sides, raising their blades. Keith holds on till the last possible moment, then shouts for them to move.

At once the Paladins slam their controls, moving Voltron in perfect unison and getting out of the way. Both Mechs, unable to stop, slam into each other and drive their Quintessence siphoning weapons into each other.

Voltron moves off to the side and watches as the Mech's weapons try to absorb the Quintessence from each other. This causes a feedback within the machines, and both explode in a blinding light.

The energy from the explosion is enormous and the blast wave hits Voltron and the other ships, sending them flying back.

 

* * *

 

Honerva feels the blast wave from where she has been fighting and attempting to absorb enough Quintessence to use the Trans-reality Mech.

She turns as soon as the explosion happens, having sensed that her son was in one of the Mechs. She sees Lotor's Mech go down in flames and screams in rage and anguish.

Clenching the controls of the her Mech, she grabs a nearby Komar Mech by its' head and takes it's siphoning sword before throwing the Mech into another.

As Voltron tries to recover from the blast wave, Honerva rushes at it. The Paladins only see her approach when it's already too late. Honerva stabs her sword though Voltron's chest and out its' back, twisting the blade as it goes in.

The Atlas and The Narti sees this and screams for the Paladins. They order their crews to rush and help, but they are too far away as Honerva begins rapidly absorbing Voltron's quintessence.

The Paladins scream, this Komar drain unlike any of the ones they felt before. It's as if Honerva herself has reached into their very souls in order to rip their life force from them.

Absorbing all the power she needs, Honerva twists around and throws Voltron through several of Oriande's floating land masses.

 

* * *

 

From onboard The Atlas bridge, where Shiro, Coran, and Veronica are, to the ground where Krolia, Kolivan, Matt, Romelle, and Sven are evacuating the Alteans and Olkari, to the surrounding sky where the MFE Pilots, Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid are fighting;

The entire Coalition watches in horror as Voltron goes down, only stopping it's fall when it slams into Oriande's surface.

 

* * *

 

Honerva rises her Mech to the sky above Oriande's temple and begins to use her Alchemy to power the Sinclare's system to warp reality to her will.

However, as Allura had warned, Trans-reality comets were not meant to be used this way, and like the attempt in Hira's universe, it backfires, and rather than changing reality, it rips a hole in it.

Quintessence begins pouring out of the tear, and floods into Honerva's Mech. The systems in the Sincline can't handle the uncontrolled energy input, and it explodes and is sent crashing to the ground.

 

* * *

 

Shiro sees everything from The Atlas and orders a report on the tear the Sincline made. Veronica says she can't get any readings on it, as the energy from it is overwhelming.

Coran cries out in shock, and they look up to see a dark cloud emerge from the hole. Shiro asks what that is, and Coran says it's what started this all.

Billions of the Rift creatures pour out of the tear and reforms the dark entity that once attacked Daibazaal 10,000 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the third part of the S6E7 is called "Defender of All Universes", but I'm ignoring that. For one thing, that title is too big and important to the final episode in the middle of the series. So, I'm changing that story to being called "Knights of Light", and this two parter to Defender of All Universes, 1 & 2.
> 
> I mean, isn't it more fitting here? They are working to save the future of all realities.
> 
> .
> 
> Soooo, I brought the Rift creature from "The Legend Begins" back! I was really frustrated with was how the that whole thing played out. It was a threat that was 'defeated' by the original Paladins, however it was still existing in the rift to twist Zarkon and Honerva into monsters, but then Honerva was later able to control bits of it and put them into the Alteans. Like, how does this thing work? Who was the one really in control?
> 
> Well, I'm going to attempt to answer those questions.
> 
> .
> 
> And if it seems like Hira was killed too quickly, well, she was never the main villain to begin with. She was trying to usurp that role both in and out of the narrative, but that was not her part to play. She really was in way over her head.
> 
> .
> 
> Two more episodes left! Hope you all are enjoying, thanks for reading!


	25. Defenders of All Universes, Part 2

**Defenders of All Universes, Part 2**

From the ground where they crashed, Allura weakly opens her eyes. Confused as to where she is and what happened, she glances around before looking out of her viewing screen at the sky above. She watches in horror as the rift creature appears from the hole above Oriande, and everything comes rushing back to her. Realizing what’s happening, she weakly calls to the Paladins, telling them they need to get up to stop the creature before it comes to full power.

There is no response from the others, and she attempts to reach her controls, but the slightest movement causes her pain. Crying out she tries to breath through it.

Lance’s voice weakly comes over the comm asking if she’s alright. She says she is hurt, and can’t move, she will have to rely on Lance and the others to get Voltron up.

Hunk’s voice then comes through and tells them that he can’t move either. Pidge finally comes to and says she’s pulling up Voltron’s systems to get everyone’s readings.

She goes silent, and Lance asks her what her readings say, when she doesn’t answer, he desperately asks her again. Keith, voice barely audible and laced with pain, says they already know the answer, they can all feel it;

They are dying.  
  
Allura lets out a devastated gasp, realizing what Keith said is true. She can feel the Quintessence of each Paladin growing weaker and weaker by the second. She squeezes her eyes shut as tears begin running down her face. Biting her lip she opens her eyes to the skies above, watching as the Dark Entity slowly makes its way out of the rift, swatting at Coalition ships and Komar Mechs alike. The Atlas and The Narti shoot at it, but none of their attacks even gives it pause.

Allura says that this can’t be the end, Voltron was the only thing able to stop that creature once before; they can’t leave the universe to this dark fate.

Lance tries to comfort her, saying that they have to trust in their family and friends, they are strong, and the Paladins have to believe that they will pull through.

Unable to do anything, the Paladins watch the fight above.

After a moment, Lance wistfully says that he’s sure Veronica is formulating a perfect plan that will help them overcome the creature and win the day. Pidge lets out a small, pained chuckle, saying that it will be perfect with her parent’s help of course, and Lance agrees wholeheartedly.

Keith goes along with their fantasy and says that Shiro and Kolivan will take that plan and use it to lead the Coalition to victory. Hunk says that afterwards everyone will come together and trow the biggest party the universe has ever seen. Allura finishes the fantasy by saying that after that there will be peace. Romelle will lead the Alteans, Kolivan and Krolia the Galra, and the universe will once more be free.

As they speak, the Paladins begin to lose their composure, realizing this is their end. However they are able to look up at where their loved ones are, hope for them in their hearts. They finally smile as they dream of their families going on to have long and happy lives after this war is over.

The Paladins become quite until Lance says that he’s happy he gets to be with them in the end. He asks if that’s selfish, and others say it isn’t, they feel the same way. Once more they grow quiet, focusing on their bond, clinging to each other in a mental embrace.

As they solemnly watch the battle above, Keith notices that the rift is still open, and sees the glowing, golden quintessence within it. He raises his right hand and looks at it, then back to the Quintessence as a thought occurs to him.

Calling to Allura he asks her to look in the Rift. He explains that back when he fought Macadius at the Galra facility, his hand was seriously injured. A vat of the uncorrupted, golden quintessence splashed on him, and healed it. He asks Allura if the Quintessence in the Rift could heal and rejuvenate them in the same way.

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge think that he’s mad for asking that. Lance saying that he thought it was the rift’s Quintessence that made Zarkon and Honerva crazy.

Allura says that her father thought that the prolonged exposure is what changed them, but she saw Haggar’s mind, it was her contact with the Rift Creature that corrupted them, not the Quintessence.

Considering Keith’s question, Allura says she believes it could, but just because it healed him doesn’t mean it’s not dangerous. If they absorbed too much it could kill them.

Pidge points out that they are already dying, so long as this doesn’t end with them becoming Quintessence seeking zombies like Zarkon and Haggar, they don’t have anything to lose.

Hunk questions how they can even get it to them, it’s up in the rift, and they can’t fly up to it.

Allura says that being on Oriande, her abilities are heightened. She may be able to draw the Quintessence to them.

Keith, growing weaker by the minute, says this isn’t a decision he alone will make. They all need to be onboard for this. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge each consider the severity of this, and agree. Keith tells Allura to do it.

Allura begins to glow and closes her eyes, she slowly draws the Quintessence from the rift and down into Voltron. However, the strain is too much for her wounded and weakened state, and she begins to lose her grip on it.

Keith feels her powers waning and tells the others to send Allura all the energy they have left. The four paladins close their eyes and each begin to glow. Their lions join in, and together they all send Allura the last of their Quintessence.

Allura shines bright, and opens her glowing golden eyes. Connecting with Blue, the Quintessence shoots out of the rift, and goes directly into Voltron. With a mighty shout, Allura attempts to control the amount absorbed.  
  


* * *

 

As Quintessence pours out of the rift, the Dark Creature pauses it’s attack on the Coalition and turns to see the blinding light that engulfs Voltron.

Those on the bridges of both The Atlas and Narti watch with hope and suddenly, a flaming blue sword cuts through the light, dissipating it. Standing whole and healed is Voltron in a new Hyperphase form.

                                        

Not allowing the Creature a chance to gain the upper hand, Hyperphase Voltron flies at it, brandishing its sword. The Creature retreats, and the crews of The Atlas and The Narti cheer Voltron on as it flies past both ships.

Voltron and the Creature trade attacks, with Voltron getting in hit after hit, while easily avoiding everything the Creature throws at them.

As the Creature tries to get close to attack, Voltron twists and grabs it, attempting to blast it with their chest beam, however as soon as they touch the creature, time seems to freeze for Allura as she feels the Creature’s Quintessence and realizes what it truly is.

She comes back to herself before they unleash their blast, and shouts for them to stop the attack. Her sudden order startles and confuses the Paladins, giving the creature the chance to break away.

The others ask her what’s wrong, and Allura reveals that the Rift Creature isn’t what they thought it was. It’s not some creature from another reality, it’s the corrupted form of Oriande’s Guardian; it’s the White Lion.

When they came in contact with it she was able to feel it’s quintessence and saw that when Honerva tried to destroy the White Lion by using the dark entity within her, it instead corrupted the Guardian. The resulting explosion from Honerva’s attack momentarily opened a small rift that the corrupted Guardian fell though. Due to the unstable temporal qualities of the rift, the corrupted Guardian ended up in the past where it appeared on Diabazaal and ended up corrupting Honerva, Zarkon, and eventually Lotor. Ever since that day, it’s remained in the rift, waiting for the chance to be released again.

The others are stunned by this reveal, and Keith asks her what they can do. Allura says she believes that she can purify the Guardian using her Alchemy. Keith says they will follow her lead, and Allura tells them to catch it.

Voltron chases the entity, but it dances around them, still trying to attack and destroy. Keith calls for The Atlas for back up, and Shiro, along with the MFEs and The Narti try to distract it.

Griffin calls to Axca, and working together, the MFE’s, Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid are able to position themselves where they constantly block the Creature’s paths. Distracted by the multiple ships closing in on it, the Creature doesn’t see as Voltron flies in and grabs it.

The creature desperately tries to get away, but Lance and Pidge clings to it tightly. Keith feels their struggle to hold it, and tells Allura to do what she needs to do fast.

Allura begins to glow, and sends her quintessence through Voltron and into the creature. The Darkness within it resists her and pushes back. The Paladins feel the pain that causes Allura, and the momentary slip almost allows it to get out of their grip. Lance and Pidge call out to each other and double down, reclaiming the creature before it breaks free.

Allura continues to send her Quintessence to it, crying out from the strain. Keith feels her desperation to get through to it, and tells the others to use their bond to help her. They once again share their Quintessence with her, and through their combined energy Allura is able to bush through the corruption, and eradicate the dark energy.

In a flash of blinding light, the White Lion is returned to its pure state.

As everyone looks upon the restored, glowing Lion, in awe, no one notices the damaged and burning Sincline Mech beginning to power back online.

 

* * *

 

Seeing the White Lion reform Voltron and the coalition cheers. From The Atlas Shiro calls to the Paladins, asking them how they are, and the Paladins all report that they are great.

Shiro smiles and turns his attention to the opened rift. With most of the Komar Mechs non-functional, and the other threats dealt with, closing the Rift is the biggest concern.

Shiro asks the Paladins if they know what to do, Allura looks out to where the White Lion is and finds it staring at her, it bows its head before vanishing. She realizes what must happen and and begins to explain that destroying Diabazaal was enough to close the first one. Destroying Oriande will close this one.

The others are horrified, and Shiro asks her if there is nothing else they can do; the Alteans have lost so much, to lose this place that is so deeply rooted in their past can’t be the only option.

Allura smiles sadly and says that it will be a grave loss, but there is no other way. Besides, the Alteans know that it’s not the planet that makes a home. They will be fine.

Shiro nods in understanding and goes to give the order to evacuate, but Veronica interrupts as warning alarms suddenly blare. She says that the Sincline is up, and flying straight for the rift.

Seeing this, Allura shouts for everyone to stop Honerva, as she could destroy all of reality if her ship gets to the rift.

The Atlas, Narti, and Voltron immediately begin firing at the Mech, but it’s too late. Honerva enters the rift and unleashes all her weapons, shattering all of reality.

Everyone stares in horror as they are engulfed by a white light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, reality was destroyed here because Shiro didn’t let Slav look over the fruit they got in “Launch Party”.  
> (Don’t get the joke, then go back and re-read the pat where Shiro and Hunk are shopping)
> 
> .
> 
> So, I’m not sure how well everything works, there is a lot here that gets thrown at you all at once, but I’m really trying to tie up loose ends. Unfortunately, since the creators didn’t give explanations for/ wrap up story elements earlier, it all gets resolved now.
> 
> I didn’t think giving the Rift the timey-whimey mechanics of being able to send the corrupted guardian to the past was too far fetched. The Rift already had canon time dilation effects in the story when the Paladins fought inside it with Lotor. I figured the rift itself could have all sorts of abnormal time related properties to it. So as long as it didn’t break the universe and tells a good story, having it send something to the past wouldn’t be too far fetched.
> 
> .
> 
> For the paradox that the Guardian causes causes, I just really liked the idea. Honerva corrupts the guardian and sends it to the past where it corrupts her and waits in the rift until it is freed by Honerva and is finally purified by Allura.
> 
> I also think it gives some deeper story elements to those who were effected seeking Quintessence. What part of that could be is the creature inside of them seeking a way to return the rest of itself to the proper universe. It drives its hosts to continually need and seek Quintessence. What is the ultimate source of Quintessence? The rift where the creature is. Once they open the rift to get their Quintessence, it can get free.
> 
> .
> 
> Now, I know Allura being able to draw the quintessence to Voltron is a complete ass pull, but I needed something to work, and while this is no excuse, the creators did all kinds of thinks like that as well. It’s stupid to suddenly give her this ability, I know, but it serves the story. And I want to emphasize that this isn’t something she would normally be able to do, It’s only because she’s on Oriande and has a magical connection to the place that allowed her this one time ability.
> 
> .
> 
> I also wanted to ‘canonize’ Hyperphase Voltron in my version. I know it was just a toy repaint, but it was really cool looking. And the description for the toy completely fit my story here:
> 
> “Voltron team taps into Princess Allura’s unique connection to the Quintessence and imbues the Lions with this energy, upgrading their weapons systems and supercharging this robotic defender!”
> 
> The picture up there was a screen edit done by me. 
> 
> .
> 
> So, one final episode left! It may take me a couple weeks to post it, cause I want to make a drawing to go alongside it, but it will come.
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


	26. The End is The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final story. Thank you to everyone who has read this. I truly hope that you enjoy this ending. I’m sorry it took so long to post. I meant to have this up earlier, but then the Holidays got in the way. It all works out though, as I started writing this last January.
> 
> Without further ado~

**The End is The Beginning**

In a vast, white, void each of the Paladins slowly opens their eyes and look around. Standing side by side, there is nothing to be seen but an endless plane.

Pidge questions where they are, and a bitter voice from behind says they are at the end of all existence.

The Paladins all turn to find Honerva sitting in the distance, cradling Lotor’s dying body in her arms. They slowly approach her and Allura asks her why she did what she did, why did she destroy everything.

Honerva ignores the question, focusing on Lotor’s battered face. She gently says that all she ever wanted was to have her family living peacefully, allowed all the joys and love that life offers. Her voice turning bitter she says that wasn’t to be as over and over others robbed them of every chance of happiness they could have.

Allura quickly cuts though her tirade and says that what she says is not true, Honerva _was_ offered all that and more, but rather than accepting that sometimes life comes with hardship and disappointment. She and Zarkon meddled with powers and abilities that were unnatural and corruptive. They chose to force their will upon the universe, no matter the cost; unfortunately that cost turned out to be theirs and their son’s lives. No one robbed them; they made the choices and willfully squandered what they had.

As she speaks, more people start appearing in the void behind the Paladins; Shiro, Krolia, Kolivan, Matt and his parents, Axca, Ezor, Zethrid, Romelle and Sven, the MFE’s, and the rest of the Voltron Coalition.

Honerva sees them appear, and knowing them to be the Paladin’s loved ones she rages once more. She spits that they couldn’t possibly understand, they are all allowed happiness. They get to stand there with all who they love, strong and healthy, while her son, who was never even given a chance at a life free from darkness, is dying broken and abused in her arms. She finally answers Allura’s question saying that if she and her son weren’t allowed to be happy, she ensured no one was.

Lance speaks up and gently says she’s wrong, they do understand. Hunk says they have faced sorrows in their life, and Pidge says that they’ve been through hardships, Shiro says they’ve suffered through trauma and terror, Keith says that they have lost loved ones, and Allura says that they have all faced trials and pain that seemed insurmountable, but still, they faced and overcame it without taking it out on others.

Allura watches Honerva, who sneers dismissively, unmoved by their words, and sees that the woman can’t comprehend anyone else having pain. She says that Honerva’s heart is so rotted, that all she sees is her own suffering. It’s then that Allura comes to a realization; she closes her eyes reaches out with her senses and feels the last traces of the corrupted Guardian still festering inside both Honerva and Lotor.

Opening her eyes, Allura steps towards them. The Paladins become alarmed, but Allura turns and gives them a comforting smile, motioning them to stay; she knows what she’s doing.

Approaching Honerva, the woman warns the Princess not to come near her or her son, but Allura gently says she is not going to harm them; she’s going to free them. She slowly bends down in front of them and lays a hand on each of their heads. Glowing, her Alchemy flows through her and into them.

Gently and painlessly, she removes and purifies the last bit of the White Lion that had corrupted mother and son so many years ago.

Honerva, free of its poison for the first time in over 10,000 years, slowly opens her eyes and clearly sees all those who are standing before her. For the first time in those thousands of years she is whole.

Then, realization sets in as she is bombarded with the knowledge of all the evil she and her family committed. Finally able to know and understand her vile actions and crimes, she lets out a mournful scream of terror and anguish that strikes all those there to their cores.

Weeping bitterly, Honerva realizes that she was wrong; she says she does deserve this, that everything that has brought her to this moment was her own doing. She lets out another cry, unable to do anything else.

It’s then that a hand touches her cheek, gently brushing away her tears. She opens her eyes to find Lotor looking up at her, for the first time in their lives, his gaze is filled with love for her. Honerva gasps as he calls her ‘mother’ and slowly sits up from her arms.

In shock, Honerva can’t believe what she’s seeing. Lotor gently embraces her, saying he’s free of the entity and like her he can see everything so clearly now.

A new voice says they all do.

Everyone looks up and is stunned to find Zarkon appearing behind his wife and son, but this isn’t the Zarkon that ruled as a Tyrant for 10,000 years. This is Zarkon, the Paladin of the Black Lion, whole and free of the corruption of the Guardian.

He bends down to be on level with his wife and son, and Honerva asks how he can be here. He explains that when Lotor ended his body, his soul was finally freed from the corrupted White Lion; his restored soul was able to come here to join with all those who had passed. As he speaks Alfor, Trigel, Gyrgan, and Blaytz appear behind him.

The Paladins and the Voltron coalition stand in disbelief. Keith asks how this is possible, and a new voice with a familiar twang responds that just like how their mortal bodies are made out of the same cosmic dust, their souls are made of the same Quintessence. Here, within the Connected Consciousness of all Existence, they live. With that, Keith’s father appears, smiling to his stunned son and wife.

After that, others begin appearing as well; Melenor, Adam, Bandor and his parents, Marco and his father, Hunk’s Aunt and Uncle, Rhyner and the Olkari, Antok, Regris, Thace, Ulaz, Rolo, Admiral Sanda, Te-osh, Ozar, Ven'tar, Narti, and countless others. All have smiles and joyous tears, being reunited with their loved ones.

After the shock wears off, Honerva turns to her husband and says that it’s too late, there is nothing they can do now that she destroyed everything, but he says that’s not true. Now that she is no longer corrupted, she can power the Sincline with true Alchemy, a life-giving force, and restore everything back to what it was.

Allura hears this and realizes Honerva does not have the power to do that alone. Solemnly she steps forward and says that if she helped, they could do it together.

The Paladins are shocked to hear her say this, and tell her that she can’t; but Allura says it is the only way and she knows that they would all do the same thing in her place. Honerva doesn’t have the power to do it alone, and this is the only way to restore everything.

The Paladins know her words are true, they all would offer to this if they were in her place. Still, they won’t let her go this alone, each steps up and says that they will go with her then.

Allura argues that they can’t, they are still needed, Voltron is needed. They ask her what good Voltron is if it’s missing its heart? They know there are others that can take up the mantle of Paladin; they will not leave Allura to this fate alone.

Quietly watching this, Lotor says that they are all correct; Honerva doesn’t have the power to do this alone, but Allura is still needed in the universe. That is why he will assist his mother with restoring the Universe.

He looks at Romelle and the other Alteans, then Axca, Ezor, Zethrid, and Narti and says that he can never right all his wrongs he’s committed, he then looks to Allura and says that at least he can do is ensure that the universe still has her as a guiding light. He owes it not only to both of his people -Alteans and Galra- but to the universe as a whole. He asks Allura to allow him to do this for her, and everyone else he has wronged.

Allura and Lotor look at each other and there is an understanding between them. She agrees and steps back towards the Paladins.

Lotor smiles and thanks her, then turns and takes his mother’s hand; they turn and walk together towards a light as Zarkon smiles on.

Those still living, and those who have passed share one more moment together, all at peace knowing one day they will all be reunited once and forever more in the Connected Consciousness of all Existence.

* * *

.

.

.

A light bursts forth and with it, all of reality comes back into being. The Coalition ships and Voltron drift silently above Oriande. All traces of the Rift, Sincline, and Komar Mechs are gone.

The Paladins slowly open their eyes and look around. Keith asks if everyone is alright and they call back that they are. Lance asks if they think everything is back to normal. Pidge starts scanning the system and says she can’t find anything out of place. Allura closes her eyes and reaches out with her senses. She gently smiles and says everything is as it should be.

The Paladins look at the spot where the Rift had been with mixed emotions.

They are then hailed by The Atlas, and Shiro’s voice comes through, asking them if they are alright. Keith confirms that they are, and asks him the same. Shiro says everyone has reported in and that all is well.

Allura suddenly speaks up in awed disbelief, saying that it’s over, it’s really over. The Paladins listen to her as she continues to repeat that it’s over, the war is over, and they won. Each time she says it, it settles in more and more. Realization sinks in and the Paladins break out into tears and cheers as voices across the Coalition join them in a chorus of victorious cries.

Shiro smiles tearfully and tells the Paladins to come home.

 

* * *

 

Following this, we see a montage as the Universe regains its balance now that it’s completely freed.

             

* * *

 

The Paladins arrive back in The Atlas’ hanger where everyone is there to greet them, including Romelle and Sven. Overwhelmed at seeing them alive, the Paladins rush and embrace them.

Reunions happen all around as Keith shares hugs with his mother and Shiro as Kolivan stands by smiling with Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid.

Pidge, Matt, and their parents embrace as a family never to be torn apart again, and Veronica hugs both Lance and Hunk.

the MFE’s and the Paladins all shake each other’s hands and gives hugs, and Pidge reunites with the freed Olkari.

Tavo and Luca introduce the rescued Alteans to Allura, their Princess. The Alteans embrace her as their own, bowing down to her in respect for all she’s done.

.

From there the Voltron Coalition returns to Earth, The Atlas leading the way.

On earth, Hunk, Lance, and Veronica are reunited with their families as the world celebrates the return of the Defenders of the Universe.

.

Over time Voltron, BOM, and Rebels work to take down the remaining warlords –most of which surrender without a fight thanks to former Warlords like Lahn aiding the Coalition, and Keith being there as the Black Paladin helps to bridge their trust, the Black Lion once more being a symbol of hope for the Galra.

.

The remaining Warlords and Altean Acolytes, as well as the surviving Alteans from the alternate universe are judged for their crimes; with Allura and Keith helping to see that they are justly dealt with.

.

Voltron takes time to revisit old worlds, from Arus, Puig, and Reiphod, to the Frozen Planet of the Mer, and everyone in between. Reconnecting with all their old friends and ensuring all planets and people have a voice in the new, freed universe.

.

During this time, Matt and the Rebels help to move Galra off the formerly occupied planets while Keith, Kolivan, and Krolia guide them to a new life.

.

Allura and the Alteans, along with Keith and the Galra, and the Olkari all work with the Coalition to find new home worlds for their people.

.

The Olkari are the first to settle peacefully on a world brimming with beautiful forests. The now Hoktrill-free Moxilous joins them, happily living a new life with the Olkari.

.

Sven joins the garrison, and works alongside Shiro, Veronica, and Slav, fitting into The Atlas crew perfectly.

.

Hunk and Pidge are approached by Shiro and the Garrison. Hunk is asked to become an Ambassador and voice for Earth. And Pidge is approached with the idea of creating a new defense program for Earth: Vehicle Voltron. Both eagerly accept.

.

As Keith and Allura’s focus turns more to their people, and Pidge and Hunk’s focus becomes that of working with the Garrison in different ways, Lance happily continues to work with the MFE’s, taking command in the Red Lion and going on missions with them, helping the Rebels, and aiding anyone in need.

.

Allura and Keith finally find home worlds for their people, two uninhabited planets that circle the same sun and rely on one another. Believing the planets to be perfect, as they rely on each other to keep balance in the system, they feel that’s how the Alteans and Galra must learn to see the Universe; all are needed in the balance of life.

.

With this their new home found, the Alteans approach Allura with a gift: a new crown. They bow and offer the crown to Allura, asking her to officially lead them. Honored by their request, Allura accepts this duty.

.

The montage ends with a ceremony attended by species from all over the universe, Allura is crowned Queen of the Alteans.

All the races cry out in joy for the Queen who helped save their universe.

             

* * *

 

In the engine room onboard the Atlas; Sam and Matt are looking over the systems while Shiro assists them. The father and son finish their final check up, and Shiro puts one of the panels back into place. Sam says that everything looks to be in perfect condition and ready for the upcoming launch.

Matt playfully teases his father about how he’s being overprotective of the ship, and that he’s got to let his baby fly on its own now. Sam grumbles while Shiro chuckles.

Shiro says that they are going to really miss having Sam with them, and says that if he and Colleen ever want to come back, there will always be a place for them. Sam thanks him and says that even though they loved being a part of The Atlas, they both agreed that it’s time for them to settle back down on Earth and reclaim the life they lost. They are both looking forward to going back to teaching, especially now that they have students from all over the universe coming to Earth to learn. He then playfully points to his son and adds that the universe has enough on its plate dealing with one Holt in space now that he’s living with the former Rebels as they continue to keep peace.

It’s Matt’s turn to grumble as Sam and Shiro laugh at his expense. Shiro says he’s sure when Pidge eventually heads back out to space she’ll be able to clean up any mess that Matt makes. Matt raises his hands in surrender and says they can lay off now, and the three men share a laugh.

The playful jibes over, Matt asks Shiro if he’s totally ready to leave Earth. Shiro says he is, and though living on New Altea will take some getting used to, he’ll have friends and family with him there. Besides, with Altean tech everyone is just a wormhole away.

He says that being out in space, learning about the universe, and everything that’s out there has always been his dream. Now he’ll be able to learn more than he ever thought possible without the worry of any illness to hold him back, or a universal war to wear him down. Matt smiles and says he understands exactly what he means.

Sam places a hand on both of the young men’s shoulders and says that he’s proud and excited for them both, but they both better make it back for Holidays, or else Colleen will personally hunt them down and drag them back to Earth.

The two men laugh and say they will.

 

* * *

 

Inside the Garrison’s kitchen, Hunk and Shay hand Romelle a small box. Hunk says it’s a going away present for her, all of his mother’s recipes. Pidge helped him translate them into Altean so she can practice her cooking. Shay adds that her grandmother’s soup recipe is also in there, since she liked it so much.

Romelle is touched by the presents and asks them to visit often. Hunk says his and Shay’s training to become Ambassadors for their peoples will keep them tied up for a while, but as soon as they become fully fledged diplomats, they will all be able to see each other more often. Romelle says that if they need any off planet training, they are more than welcomed to come to New Altea. Hunk and Shay agree and thank her.

Lance and Pidge appear in the kitchen and greet the two ladies as they approach Hunk. Lance complements Romelle’s crown; officially adopted into Allura’s family, she is now the crowned princess to the Altean people.

Romelle readjusts the crown -Allura’s old tiara, now bearing a new stone- and says it’s still taking some getting used to. Lance and Pidge say that it suits her. She warmly thanks them, saying that their support gives her courage.

 

* * *

 

Later, Hunk, Pidge, and Lance walk down the Garrison halls, catching up with each other as they have all been so busy with their work. Pidge talks about how the creation of Vehicle Voltron is going well, and the wonderful multi-planetary team they have assembled to work on it.

Lance shares all the work he and the MFE’s have been doing together, and how even though it’s been hard work, it’s been so good to see worlds and races really recover from the war. The two are happy for him, and he points out that it’s not the same though. He misses flying with Hunk and Pidge and says if they want to come back to Voltron he’s sure they could; the Lions still haven’t found replacements for them yet.

The former Yellow and Green Paladins thank him, but say that it’s just as the Lions once said, their time as Paladins came to an end. They, like Shiro felt they had other things that they needed to do, and Yellow and Green encouraged them to move on.

Lance sighs wistfully, but says he understands, he just misses Hunk, Pidge, and Allura on the team. Hunk and Pidge encourage him, saying that they are certain that the lions will find new Paladins soon.

Lance grumbles that it will only happen if Keith settles down for one moment so they can actually focus on it; he’s been so busy helping the Galra that he’s hardly around to do anything Voltron related.

It’s then that they see Keith coming out of a meeting with the Blade and a number of other Galra diplomats.

Lance says speak of the Mullet, and the three approach him. They see a solemn look on his face and greet him, asking what’s wrong. Keith, deep in thought says that he was asked to be one of the leaders of New Daibazaal’s government.

The Garrison trio are surprised to hear this, and Lance guesses that he turned the offer down, but Keith reveals he actually said yes. He’s not sure how long he will hold the position, but he’s accepted the role for now. The others are shocked at first, but quickly congratulate him, pulling him into a group hug. All three know he’ll do great as one of the leaders of his people.

They then realize what this means, Keith is leaving Earth.

Hunk cries that everyone is leaving and Lance and Pidge agree, saying that it’s not fair. Keith smiles at them, warmed that they will miss him. He says that at one point in his youth, he had nothing on this planet that would have kept him here, he would have left without a second thought; but now he has so many friends and loved ones that he had to stop and think hard about this choice.

However, he never felt that Earth was where he belonged, he feels called to the stars and even if New Daibazaal isn’t where he permanently settles, he knows he needs to be with his mother and their people right now.

He looks to the three of them and says that they have helped change his life for the better and that he will miss them so much. The three get teary-eyed and hug him once more, telling him that their doors will always be open to him.

Once they break out of the hug, Keith asks Lance if they can talk privately for a minute, and they break off from the other two.

 

* * *

 

Keith and Lance walk for a bit and Keith explains that with him leaving Earth, he’s stepping down from being the Black Paladin. Lance is shocked and deeply upset, first Allura stepped down to rule as Queen, then Hunk and Pidge due to their duties at the Garrison, and now Keith? He says the original Paladins were able to fulfill their roles despite being on different planets, why can’t they?

Keith acknowledges that, but says times were different back then. The universe is still very unstable at the moment, and planets can’t afford to have leaders and vital people constantly run off to fight elsewhere. Besides, he says he’s now come to the same realization that Shiro, Allura, Hunk, and Pidge had before him; there’s a new purpose out there for him.

The two walk into the Lion’s hanger where they look up to Black. Lance wonders who will lead Voltron now, and Keith says Black has already chosen its next Paladin. Lance asks who, and Keith looks at him and says “you”. Lance looks from Keith to the Black Lion in disbelief.

Lance is stunned into silence, when he finds his words he says he is honored, but he’s not sure if he’s ready for that. Keith smiles and says that he knows Lance is. He’s seen how Lance has grown from a playful showman, to a focused leader. He says he believes in Lance’s ability and knows that he will make a great Black Paladin. Lance says that means the world to him, coming from a leader he truly respects.

Lance looks up to the Black Lion and asks it if it’s ready for this new partnership. The Black Lion’s eyes flash and it stands and roars in answer.

The two look up to the Lion, with humbled pride. Lance says it will be difficult finding and learning to work with a new team. Keith smiles knowingly just as the hangar doors open and says he doubts that. Lance turns to see the MFE Pilots walk in, not noticing the two Paladins.

Lance looks from Keith to the MFE Pilots and back and asks if he really thinks they could be the new Paladins. Keith asks him what he and Black feel.

Lance closes his eyes, testing the new bond he has with the Black Lion, and realizes it’s true, the other Lions have already chosen the MFE Pilots as their Paladins.

He opens his eyes and looks to Keith with a smile. Keith pats him on the shoulder and tells him to go talk to his new team. Lance laughs and runs over to the group.

 

* * *

 

Night before the Atlas is prepared to launch the five former Paladins, Lance, and Coran sit and have a private dinner together on the roof of the Garrison. They talk and laugh, reminiscing over their adventures while sharing their plans and hopes for the future, just enjoying each other’s company.

As the sun starts to go down, they realize how late it’s gotten. Lance calls for one final photo, and everyone gathers together and takes the picture. They look the photo over and all approve of it. They sit there, knowing they should head off to get some sleep before the launch, but none want to leave yet.

Coran sees this and smiles. He coughs to get their attention and points out that they never finished their last Monsters and Mana campaign. Allura says that it will be a little while before they see each other again; they may forget the nuances of the story if they don’t finish.

The others smile, and agree that that has to be finished. Coran pulls out the game and they play together under the stars.

 

 

* * *

 

The next day people from all over the place come to the Garrison to witness The Atlas’ launch.

Pidge, her family, Hunk and his family, along with many of the other Coalition members and former-rebels watch and wave from the ground as the mighty ship begins to take off.

A loud roar is heard and Pidge and Hunk cheer as the Lions of Voltron fly overhead. The Lions move to follow behind The Atlas, escorting it to its new home.

Lance, flying the Black Lion, now wearing new Black Paladin armor asks if the others are alright. Griffin in Red, Rizavi in Blue, Leasdottir in Green, and Kincade in Yellow all call in positives.

Lance smiles and makes a call to form Voltron.

             

* * *

 

In the Atlas, Shiro and Sven arrive on the bridge where some of the new Galra leadership, including Krolia and Kolivan, as well as Queen Allura’s Altean council of Coran, Romelle, Luca, and Tavo stand.

Shiro sees Keith in his new Galran armor is standing with Allura near the view screen. He approaches and tells them they will be arriving to New Diabazaal soon to drop the Galra off, before taking The Atlas to their home on New Altea.

Allura and Keith smile to him, and the three watch the screen as they approach the two Planets.

Shiro asks if they are nervous. Keith says no, he feels confident and hopeful. Allura agrees, smiling brightly she says “after all, this is the beginning of a new story.”

             

* * *

 

.

.

.

The End

.                                            

.

.

* * *

 

**Notes:**

I am _so_ sorry this took so long to post. I did not mean for it to take this ling, but I just had a rather off holiday season (not bad by any means, just off), so it’s been harder for me to get back into the swing of things.

It does kind of work out though, as I created my first draft of this rewrite pretty much one year ago.

But anyhow, let’s get into talking about this ending.

.

So, my biggest problem (and I think most people’s problem) with the ending of the series was what happened to the main characters, especially with the end cards. I heard they were supposedly tacked on at the last minute, and it sure seems like it. While Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk had somewhat 'happy’ endings they were only happy in a very sterile way.

What do I mean by “sterile”, well, there was nothing deep or meaningful to their look at their end cards:

 _“Shiro found his happiness and finally left the battlefield behind”_ Ok, that sounds good and all, but there was no development to this 'happiness’. What even makes him happy? I though his passion was space exploration, did he get to return to that? We don’t know. He’s just happy.

“The Holt Family established the next generation of Legendary Defenders.” It’s nice that the family stuck together, but that doesn’t give us anything about Pidge specifically. Plus not everyone would get the Vehicle Voltron cameos that give weight to what they are doing.

 _“Hunk created a culinary empire, bringing the universe together, one meal at a time.”_ Hunk’s is the best and as we at least know he’s doing things he enjoys, cooking and bringing people together. We can assume it’s like what was shown earlier in the episode, where he cooks for leaders during a delegation, but the image presented looks more like he’s the owner of a galactic restaurant chain more so then anything else.

The summaries to their lives just feel so hollow, and those were only the 'happy’ ones, it only gets worse from there.

Coran didn’t even get a title card, but let’s talk about him for a minute. He was left completely alone without any close friends or loved ones nearby. Even though Merla was shown speaking to him, showing he talks to people, they had no relationship. What were we supposed to get from that scene? I was left with the feeling that he would forever be alone, his life dedicated to nothing but ensuring that Altea flourished in Allura’s name, never stopping to rest, least the ghosts of the ones he lost haunt him.

Even though I hate Allura dying (and I’ll get to that in a moment), if they had Romelle there with him at the end instead, his story would have ended on a more positive note. Since they had an established friendship in the show we could have seen it as him having lost one daughter only to gain another. We would know he would be able to have a new family with her.

Speaking of Romelle, all she got was a cameo relegated to the background of Hunk’s ending where she wore a chef’s outfit. Such a great ending for this important Voltron legacy character! [/sarcasm]

Back to the main Paladins;

 _“Lance continued to spread Allura’s message while surrounding himself with the things he loved.”_ It sounds like he become an Altean missionary who shared the gospel of Allura, even though the picture just shows him working on his family’s farm. I know many others, and myself felt that he would forever pine after Allura, living his life out in a way that forever left him longing for something more. How is that a good place to leave a character?

What about his dreams, his goals in life? He was the most ambitious of the Paladins, and while his ambitions at the beginning of the series might not have had the best reasoning (going to prove how good he is by being better then Keith and stuff like that), his reason should have grown and changed though the series, not his whole existence. He should have still been determined to become a Pilot and do great things, not to prove his worth, but because he had the passion, drive, and determination to go out and do them.

 _“Keith helped transition The Blade of Marmora to a humanitarian relief organization.”_ Keith working for a humanitarian relief organization, that’s a good idea. Fits with his caring and how he shows his love through acts of service. However, him transitioning The Blade of Marmora into a humanitarian relief organization is such a stupid concept. That would be like something tossing out the idea of turning the Navy Seals into a humanitarian relief organization. These people are specifically trained to fight. While they can offer aid, and work with humanitarian relief organizations, they are completely different things!

On top of all that, due to how the last two seasons went with his supposed friendships with the Paladins, I was depressingly left feeling Keith’s story ended exactly where we met him at the beginning of the series: A loner with few friends and connections. Yes, I know he now had his mother, but she was to be shown busy as a leader of the Galra without Keith. While Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid were in the background of his title card, when were we shown them becoming close? We weren’t. The golden rule of visual storytelling is “Show, don’t tell”. Because we weren’t shown, we can’t say it happened.

Heck, I don’t even remember if Keith spoke to Axca at all after “The Way Forward”, and she was the one he had the most positive interactions with.

With all the Paladins spread out back on Earth, Keith seems to have once more gone down a path of solitude. The character who needed friends and family the most ended up alone.

And Allura’s ending was the worst ending of them all. I’ve talked many times throughout these rewrites of the many horrible things I felt was done to her character throughout the last two seasons. Killing her was the moldy cherry on top of that spoiled and rancid cake. Allura, who lost and sacrificed so much; whose character should have been raised up and allowed to flourish into a leader better than those who came before her, instead her ending was the same fate as the final villain, and there was **_no rightful_ _justification for it._**

As Allura and Honerva walk to their deaths, Honerva smiles, happy over the outcome as she gets to be reunited with her husband and son, while Allura looks sorrowful, her promising life ending too soon.

What an insulting and reprehensible ending for this character.

I wanted to rectify all these things with this final rewrite, and give them the happy and satisfying endings they deserved. I hope even if you aren’t one hundred percent satisfied with my endings for the characters, they are at least more palatable then canon.

.

Now that I’ve spoken about the heroes, not onto the Villains.

So, I know Honerva’s ending here has shades of her original ending, but I really hope the differences stand out in what I wrote. I’m sure many would want to see her just outright killed/defeated, but since I really play up the 'The Zarkon family is possessed and unable to control themselves’ I went with her having a redemptive ending.

The difference between my version and canon, is that canon showed Honerva’s issues to be her thinking she was never happy. After Allura made her remember the good times, and that was it. No acknowledgement or apologies for all the evil she committed. Just “Huh, your right. Ok, let’s bring the universe back.” Nothing was even done with the Rift Creature that was still in her, Allura, and the other Alteans. That was all forgotten along with every other interesting plot thread.

With the chance of repeating myself from other chapters; my version of the 'Rift Creature’ -actually the corrupted White Lion- literally warped how she, Zarkon, and Lotor saw everything. They could not truly see right from wrong, only their own desires and how things affected them. So, once freed from that corruption they regained their true selves and instantly knew all the evil they committed. Honerva **_wanted_** to make things right. I emphasize 'wanting" cause that’s the key to redeeming a character, the desire to make things right.

Her and Lotor sacrificing themselves to fix the universe they helped tear apart was their way of making right all their wrongs and redeeming themselves.

And while I’m sure many would have liked Lotor to live, I see this as the better way; only because if he lived he would have been held accountable for his crimes just like the other Galran Warlords and Altean Acolytes. At least now he can unite with his uncorrupted parents and friends in the Connected Consciousness of all Existence, and one day reunite with the Paladins and experience a true friendship with them.

.

Speaking of the Connected Consciousness of all Existence.

So, my version of this realm is clearly some sort of Well of Allsparks/Heaven-esk place. I know that idea might be a bit corny, but like I have Keith’s dad point out, in S2E4 “Greening the Cube”, Pidge says that she was told everyone was made up from the same star dust. Keith was so heartened by that idea, that I thought in this place called “Connected Consciousness of all Existence” it could be the same for people’s Souls/Quintessence.

Plus, I thought it lead to one of my favorite parts of this chapter, the return of all the dead characters. I truly wanted this final story to be a celebration of everything that we loved about the series, and this allowed me the opportunity to bring back all the characters we grew to love. Even the minor ones that meant more to the fandom then they did the writers.

It also leaves us with the satisfaction and peace knowing that even though the Paladins are all going their own ways in life, no matter what, one day they will all be reunited not only with each other, but with all their loved ones here.

.

One more thing I wanted to point out is that Keith does not rule all of New Daibazaal. He is one leader amongst many. I have seen “Emperor Keith” AUs and not only do I feel that role doesn’t fit Keith; I don’t think that role should exist on New Daibazaal at all.

The Galra just got through living under the thumb of one ruler for the past 10,000 years. There are going to be changes with their new world and that starts with how their leadership is set up. Rather than one person who has all the power, they have multiple leaders who come together and govern for the people. They are not permanent positions and can be voted out.

Keith is certainly an important voice, and one who was actually asked to take a role of leadership by the people (there’s a lot of half-breeds who look up to him), but he is not the final say. One day his time as leader will be up, and he will move on.

I actually do envision his future much like the ending of the show where he ends up working with a humanitarian organization. But this time around he, Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid would team up with Allura, Shiro, and the Garrison to create a multi-species group that would then go and work with Voltron and Vehicle Voltron to help those in need.

See? Despite living some time away from each other, all the characters can end up continuing their lives together after all!

.

Here’s a bonus gallery of a bunch of the designs I tried to recreate/come up with for how the characters look at the end.

First, I forgot to post this back with my version of S8E5. This was what they wore to the Paladin’s game night. As you can see I changed the colors of Rizavi and Leifsdottir’s outfits. I gave Griffin the clothing Lance wore on his date in S8E1. Since he didn’t use the outfit in this version I thought it would work here, especially since I gave Griffin a ‘well thought of’ family, I though his casual wear would be a bit more fancy. For Kincade, I had my friend who really liked him help me design his clothing. We thought this fit him.

This is the clothing the characters wear after the final montage. Of course the Paladin’s outfits are based off the canon outfits shown in the final group picture in the show. I didn’t have much to go on, so I made a lot of it up.

Allura’s dress is the one shown in the alternate universe Honerva went to (Coran at this time would be wearing the outfit he there too).

I completely changed Lance’s hair. I don’t know why the creators wanted to give him such an unkempt look in the last design, but I saw someone do an edit where they gave him Matt’s hairdo from the ‘Chip’ scene at the end. I thought that looked so good on him I opted to give that to him. Plus, now Matt can keep his long hair!

So these are the outfits the characters are wearing in the final scene when they leave for New Altea/New Daibazaal. I gave each Altean a bit of pink in their clothing. Since Pink was the color of remembrance, I figured many, especially the leadership would wear it not only in remembrance of all the Alteans that were lost, but for everyone who had been lost not only at the hands of the Galra, but at the hands of the Alteans as well. It’s a reminder to never let it happen again.

I forgot to put a new stone in Romelle’s crown. Woopsie!

I tried to blend Armor the Galra of old wore with the BoM uniforms. Showing that they are not completely leaving everything that once was behind. Instead they are taking what had been good and bringing it back.

\Keith’s outfit I blended not only with the BoM and ancient Galra armor, but also added some of the Paladin style as well. His armor is black instead of blue as a symbol of his time as Black paladin. I’m not complety satisfied with his design, bit this is where I settled for now.

 

 

I opted to give the new line of Plaldins completely new Armor. Since Voltron is currently set up on Earth, their armor is a blend of Altean armor and the MFE flight suits.

I also wanted to do some other pictures like Sven in the Garrison, and some others, but I never got to it. Maybe in the future.

.

So that’s all for now.

I do have an idea for a short story that would be a continuation of the actual canon story; a way to fix the blunders of the ending and wrap things up on a better note, and be connected to [this post of mine](https://lorlorence.tumblr.com/post/184401519335/melenors-origin). But no promises to when that will be made.

So, for the time being this is where it all ends. Thank you so much for reading all this. I truly hope you enjoyed it.

Have a wonderful day!


End file.
